El Fanfic de las Referencias
by HanniaRangel55
Summary: ¿Has tenido una buena idea sobre una escena y no sabes como continuarla? ¿Quieres convertirla en One Shot pero no quieres crear tantas publicaciones diferentes? A mi sí, por ello, he creado esta serie de One Shots. Hiccstrid, la mayoría.
1. ¿Más mermelada?

Época: Vikinga, ¿AU? Posiblemente, no tengo idea.

Raiting: K

Genero: Fluff, comedia.

Parejas: Hiccstrid (obvio :v)

Summary: Después de enterarse de un secreto familiar bastante importante, Hiccup decide preguntarle a Astrid como se enamoró de él.

La cantidad de libros en el Gran Salón había aumentado considerablemente. Algo bueno de Johann, por lo menos, les llegó a vender algunas cosas bastante útiles, libros de herbolaria, algunos otros de piedras (a Fishelgs le gustaban ese tipo de libros), armas y técnicas de pelea (aquí entran tanto Snotlout, quien casi no le gustaba leer, y Astrid, quien ponía en práctica casi todo lo que leía), así como explosivos, algunos libros con cuentos cortos (hubo que recuperar algunos de la casa de los gemelos). No sólo estaban los que Johann había traído, sino los que los nuevos mercaderes traían con nuevos temas, como los de cocina o recetarios (Astrid y Valka se la pasaban leyéndolos, poniéndolos en práctica, para desgracia de Hiccup), herrería (Hiccup se había dado cuenta de que no sólo él o Gobber los solía leer, Eret también lo hacía con bastante frecuencia) insectos, y algunos bastante reducidos sobre dragones.

De hecho, los de dragones los escribían ellos, aunque Hiccup llevaba más tomos que ninguno y era él el que revisaba la redacción de todos. Eret había resultado de gran ayuda, sabía bastantes cosas sobre trampas, como hacer repelentes de distintas especies de dragones, así como placebos para ellos; Astrid lo había sido para un buen entrenamiento de defensa para jinete y dragón, poniendo como clave la perseverancia, disciplina, y (Hiccup había añadido la última) paciencia. Fishelgs ya llevaba por lo menos una docena de libros acerca de los Gronckles, mezclas de rocas para obtener diferentes tipos de metales, así como un cuidado óptimo específicamente para la clase roca. Snotlout no tenía mucho interés en la literatura, sin embargo, había logrado publicar varias historias fantásticas y guías sobre que hacer y que no en diferentes situaciones; los gemelos (a pesar de que Hiccup no entendía el porque) sacaron varios libros de bromas, con mezclas ineditas de explosivos, secretos para no ser descubiertos (aunque, claro, ahora que Hiccup los había leído, lo agradecía secretamente) y algunos datos sobre el Cremallerus.

Valka tenia diversos diarios que ayudaban a todo el mundo sobre cosas desconocidas de los dragones (¿sabían que mudan de dientes? Algunas especies se los comen para obtener mayor resistencia en los huesos), Gobber compartía recetas y su libro "Herrería y Odontología de Dragones para pricipiantes " era un éxito.

Hiccup, a la edad de veinte años, ya llevaba al rededor de veinte libros en el Gran Salón. Sin contar sus diarios, claro, y todos los libros que había llenado con mapas.

Así que, debido a ello, la librería del Gran Salón, que antes sólo tenía dos raquíticos estantes, ahora era una pared cubierta de libros desde el techo hasta el suelo. Hiccup sabia exactamente cuales libros había en esa pared y cuantos eran, podía decir los los ojos cerrados la ubicación de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Por ello, cuando estaba regresando los libros a su lugar, le llamó la atención uno de ellos, escrito bajo el nombre de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II. Su abuelo.

Eran sus memorias; a Hiccup le pareció extraño que estuvieran allí, ya que nunca las había visto. Después del dilema mental, el castaño tomó el libro y lo ojeo, la letra de su abuelo era parecida a la suya, hacían las mismas letras chuecas y se comía algunas palabras. El otro Hiccup también había sido jefe, y debido a que Hiccup estaba aprendiendo a ser uno, tenia que aprender lo más que se podía.

Ahí estaba él, leyendo las memorias de su abuelo cuando llego a un capítulo en particular: la llegada de los Hofferson. Los Hofferson no llevaban demasiado tiempo en Berk como se ha pensado, la abuela de Astrid había llegado de Bog-Burglar para vivir en la isla y al no ser una isla con alianzas con Berk, la mujer tuvo que hacer una especie de pacto: la primer mujer Hofferson que nazca en Berk se casará con algún hipo Haddock, independientemente de la situación que tenga (sea heredero o no), el sexo que posea, y la edad. De no ser así, el clan Hofferson se iría de la isla para no volver.

El sándwich que estaba comiendo se quedo atrapado en su garganta, tuvo que toser desesperadamente para poder respirar y tomar agua. Esto debía ser una mala broma.

Gothi no sólo tenía sus propios libros, ella también había hecho un libro con el registro de todos aquellos que habían nacido en Berk, si eran un hipo o un niño grandulon, como eran sus ojos, si habían nacido vivos o en el Vallhala, y lo más importante: que posición ocupaban en su clan en nacer en la aldea. Todo con la firma del jefe. Hiccup se dirigió al Gran Salón a buscarlo, dispuesto a buscar su página.

Ahí estaba él, tenía un dibujo hecho por su madre, donde se veía bastante pequeño. La fecha era de hacia veinte años, más o menos; en las especificaciones estaba que pesaba lo mismo que una gallina normal (los demás niños que si nacían a su tiempo solían pesar lo mismo que un lechón recién nacido), tenía los ojos grandes y verdes, así como una cabeza bastante grande (sin embargo, Hiccup siempre había sostenido que su cabeza era normal e idéntica a las otras), media no más que media cuarta de su padre y lloro muy poco. Nació a los siete meses y medio. Y era el tercer hipo (el más pequeño de la manada) en el clan Haddock. Era el Haddock número 110.

Inmediatamente buscó el de Astrid. Ella había nacido después, aunque si había nacido con un peso y tamaño normales; ojos azules, sana, pesando lo mismo que un lechón gordo (un dato curioso de Astrid: hasta que tuvo 5 años, ella era... fibrosa. Algunas veces se le confundía con Fishlegs), y bastante llorona. Stoick solía decir que un guerrero se define por su tipo de llanto cuando bebé, aunque Hiccup había llorado poco, lo había hecho bastante fuerte. Astrid lloró mucho y MUY fuerte.

Y Astrid era la primer Hofferson en la isla.

No había nadie más. Su padre había nacido en Bog-Burglar. Su madre era de otro clan. Ella era la primera de todas. Astrid no tenia primas, hermanas o algo así; Astrid era la primer e irrepetible Hofferson que nacía en Berk.

Ah, y ahí estaba la firma de su padre. "Se llama Astrid Hofferson, primer Hofferson en nacer en Berk-- Stoick The Vast". Su madre no había firmado porque para entonces, Cloudjumper se la había llevado.

¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Hiccup y Astrid estaban comprometidos desde el momento en el que Astrid nació, ¡y nadie tenía ni idea!

Vio a Spitelout entrar al Gran Salón. Le llamo la atención y le pidió que llamara a la General Hofferson para una reunión sumamente IMPORTANTE y CONFIDENCIAL en el bosque.

Debía buscar comida.

Las reuniones sumamente importantes y confidenciales eran una forma discreta de Hiccup para pedirle una cita a Astrid ahora que ella era la general y Hiccup el jefe. Usualmente las tenían una vez que todos entregaban el informe de la situación en Berk.

\--Bien, supongo que pueden irse-- decía Hiccup, los demás regresaban a sus actividades diarias después de eso-- General Hofferson, ¿puede quedarse un momento?

Todos lo sabían, pero igual fingían que no sabían de que se trataba.

Pero nunca eran de sorpresa. Así que supuso que Astrid vendría allí, preocupada o en extremo cariñosa (si saben a lo que me refiero); Toothless olfateo la canasta de picnic que Hiccup había traído, en busca de comida o algo similar. Sí olía a comida, pero no a pescado, así que no le gustaba mucho salvo por la mermelada. Toothless amaba la mermelada aunque le causaba dolor de estómago y se quejaba todo el día por el dolor cuando la comía.

\--Sabes que no puedes comer eso, Toothless-- Hiccup le llamó la atención, usando un tono de padre sobreprotector. El dragón le regresó la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados-- Te pones peor que Gobber con las albóndigas de mamá.-- se estremeció, de sólo recordarlo-- Ew, las albóndigas de mamá-- repitió, asqueado.-- En fin, ayudame con eso, amigo.-- y señaló una rama repleta de cerezas.

Toothless le disparó, causando que la rama cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Algunos frutos se aplastaron; Hiccup le dirigió una dura mirada a su dragón, y este solo bostezo.

\--Me refería a que me levantarás hasta allá, dragón holgazán-- lo regaño nuevamente, Toothless se estiró, sin darle importancia-- Ah, acepto sus disculpas, señor Alfa de Dragones.-- agradeció sarcásticamente.

Toothless se pavoneo, Hiccup le lanzó una baya a la cabeza. El dragón se quejo por lo bajo, el vikingo se rió con ganas; colocó las bayas más jugosas en un frasco y luego lo puso dentro de la canasta. Sacó una manta y la extendió en el suelo, se acostó en ella con tranquilidad hasta que su dragón se colocó sobre él.

\--¡Toothless, quítate!-- el dragón se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, como si buscará la posición más cómoda-- ¡Ya veo! Esta es tu venganza, ¿no? ¡Pues prepárate...!-- Hiccup trató de quitarse al dragón de encima, pero era imposible. A pesar de que Toothless no estaba apoyando todo su peso (eso mataría a su hermano... y no le gustaría para nada) el castaño no logró moverlo ni un centímetro.-- ¡... para luchar contra él...!-- continuó entre jadeos-- ¡... vikingo más fuerte y letal de todo... ouh!-- gimió-- ¡... Berk!-- se rindió, dejo de luchar, pero Toothless no bajo la guardia-- De acuerdo, es todo, asumo mi cruel derrota, ¡pobre de mi!-- aviso Hiccup de forma teatral. Toothless no le creyó-- Ya puedes quitarte de encima.

El dragón no lo hizo, solo pareció sonreír de forma burlona.

\--¡Toothless! ¡Quítate de...! ¿Acaso estas arremedandome?-- Hiccup noto que Toothless movía el hocico como si estuviera hablando cada que este decía algo. El dragón no dejó de hacerlo-- ¡Oh, tú...! ¿Acaso quieres problemas? ¡Pues yo te daré problemas!-- advirtió, divertido.

\--¿Hiccup Haddock III, el defensor de dragones está acaso desafiando a un dragón?-- una voz femenina interrumpió el monólogo que Hiccup estaba haciendo con su dragón. Hiccup abrió los ojos como platos al notar de quien era la voz-- Eso no se verá bien con toda esa gente que lo admira y aprecia.

\--¡M'lady!-- exclamó Hiccup, casi olvidando la razón por la que la había citado. Astrid estaba ahí, con Stormfly detrás, quien estaba buscando el porqué la rama del cerezo se había caído de esa forma. Hiccup nuevamente intento salir, pero no pudo-- Me alegra que estés aquí.

\--Pues, es lo menos que pude hacer al ser llamada por el padre de Snotlout para una reunión super importante con el jefe de Berk en el bosque-- la joven se cruzó de brazos, disfrutando la situación-- Hola, Toothless.

Toothless se giro emocionado al ser nombrado por la linda chica rubia. Su llegada siempre significaba jugar con Stormfly y a él le agradaba mucho jugar con ella; corrió hasta la pareja de su hermano y se dejó mimar por ella. Astrid tenia las uñas más largas que Hiccup, por ende, ella rascaba mejor que él.

\--¿Quien es el furia nocturna más tierno del mundo, eh?-- le dijo Astrid en tono infantil, acariciando su cabeza y rascando un poco, para placer de Toothless-- Tu lo eres, sí, eres tan lindo...

\--Ah sí, estoy bien, gracias-- Hiccup se sentó en la manta, aliviado de poder respirar.

\--¿Qué? ¿Ese vikingo sabelotodo te estaba molestando?-- le pregunto Astrid a Toothless. Este pareció ronronear de gusto-- Pobre Toothless...

\--¡Tú, dragón mentiroso!--Hiccup lo señaló, fingiendo desprecio-- ¡Deja de quitarme a mi prometida!-- luego volvió a Astrid-- Astrid, lo estas malcriando.

\--Hablas como si fuera tu hijo.-- rió ella.

\--Sería nuestro hijo en todo caso-- soltó Hiccup sin pensárselo.

Astrid y Toothless le miraron sorprendidos. Hiccup también de tono pálido, a rosa instantáneamente.

\--¡Yo no...! ¡Ah...! Solo si tú quieres, claro... No es que yo quiera...-- repuso él, nervioso-- ¡Digo! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Quiero muchos niños, todos los que vengan!-- se dio cuenta de que eso era peor-- ¡No me refiero a...! Ya sabes... ¡No estoy diciendo que deberíamos...!

Astrid estalló en carcajadas.

\--De acuerdo, tendremos niños, pero no serán más de dos-- acepto ella, medio bromeando medio diciendo la verdad-- Sí me pides tres te cortaré el cuello.

\--Cuatro.

\--Como tu no estarás nueve meses hinchada y de mal humor.

\--Pero estaré contigo.

\--No es lo mismo.

\--Tampoco es como que seas la mujer más... estable y dulce de la aldea.

\--¿Estas llamándome inestable y desagradable, Haddock?

\--¿Mi integridad depende de que respuesta te dé?

\--Puede ser.

\-- Entonces no.

Una piedra impacto a la cabeza del muchacho. Astrid se rió cuando el joven hizo una expresión de dolor bastante graciosa.

\--Idiota-- le dijo, dejando de acariciar a Toothless. Este corrió hacia Stormfly, los humanos eran raros, en especial ellos dos. El castaño parecía disfrutar que la rubia lo golpeara o atentara contra su integridad.

\--¿Eso significa que...?

\--Significa que no tendremos cuatro hijos-- la rubia se sentó junto a él.

\--Bien, de acuerdo. Tres.

\--¡No, ya te dije que no!-- chilló ella y le golpeó con fuerza moderada en el riñón.

\--Deja de golpearme-- el joven le tomó de los brazos. Le gustaba mucho el sonido de su risa-- Un día me vas a romper algo, y te sentirás muy mal.

\-- Te ves preocupado por eso-- bromeó ella.

\--No, tu deberías. Tu trabajo es ayudarme a proteger Berk y a mi persona y lo único que haces es golpearme.

\--¿Y que harás al respecto? ¿Me quitarás el puesto?

\--Es probable-- murmuró el contra sus labios.

La besó, no lo había hecho en todo el día y era una cosa que el había desarrollado con el paso de los años. Todos los días necesitaba por lo menos un beso de ella para sentirse completo. Eso y montar a Toothless.

Recordó el porqué estaban ahí de nuevo. Esa idea estaba ahí y no pensaba irse hasta que el le preguntará.

\--Entonces-- suspiro ella, después del beso; tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y la voz un poco ronca por la risa-- ¿Por qué esta repentina reunión, Jefe?

\--Digamos que hoy vi una canasta enorme en el Gran Salón, y dije, ¿por que no hacer un picnic hoy?

\--Sabes que la aldea puede ser incendiada hasta los cimientos por los gemelos, ¿verdad?

\--Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a aceptar-- Hiccup se encogió de hombros-- Traje un montón de cosas.

\--¿No son las albóndigas de tu mamá, cierto?

Ambos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo de tan terrible platillo.

\--No lo menciones de nuevo-- pidió el castaño. Ella asintió.

\--De acuerdo...-- se sentó junto a él, cruzando sus piernas.-- Así que hiciste un picnic sorpresa...

\--Sí.

\--Con...-- Astrid reviso la canasta-- Pierna de yak, pan, queso, una salchicha, pitepalt, y... ¡tyttebærsyltetø*! ¡Mermelada de arándano!-- exclamó sacando un frasco lleno de un espeso líquido rojo. Astrid enarco una ceja, como si sospechase algo-- Bien, ¿que esta pasando?

\--¿De que hablas?-- Hiccup estaba tratando de disimular.

\--Siempre que traes algo entre manos haces mi comida favorita-- aclaró ella. Hiccup sonrió, ella lo conocía muy bien.

¿O no?

\--Sólo quiero pasar tiempo con mi prometida--hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Astrid frunció el ceño, sin embargo, no quiso discutirlo; ambos sacaron los platos y empezaron a servirse de comer (un poco de carne, algo de patata del pitepalt, mermelada, y agua).

Astrid estaba picando del queso junto con el pan cuando Hiccup carraspeo. Se veía repentinamente incómodo, cosa que nunca era buena señal.

\--¿Te gusta?-- preguntó, Astrid asintió lentamente. Hiccup la imitó-- Lo hice a la carrera, ni siquiera lo probé.

A Hiccup le gustaban esas cosas como cocinar, tejer, lavar... excepto claro limpiar, era un desordenado de primera. A Astrid le gustaba cazar, cocinar de vez en cuando y mantener en orden absolutamente todo; eran una pareja bastante extraña.

\--Esta rico-- comento ella, tratando de decifrar lo que Hiccup quería preguntarle.

Si era por lo de la boda, aquello se pondría raro. No será que ella no quisiese casarse, al contrario, pero, ¿no eran muy jóvenes aún? ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviesen casados? Ella se convertiría en una mujer de casa, en la esposa del jefe, ellos tendrían hijos, y una casa, y...

Eso era demasiado por el momento.

Y las cosas se empezaban a poner incómodas. Oh no.

\--¿Como te enamoraste de mi, Astrid?

La chica salto en su lugar. No esperaba eso.

\--¿Cómo?-- exclamó ella. Hiccup enrojecio.

\--Sí, ¿como fue que tú...? ¿Como lo digo?

\--¿Como me fije en ti?-- adivino Astrid, el muchacho asintió.-- Ah-- exclamó, alargando la sílaba-- Eso.-- volvió a asentir, entre cerrando los ojos, ¿no se suponía que ella debía preguntar eso? Es decir, las chicas son las que se lo preguntan a sus novios-- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-- y eso es lo que responden los chicos.

Hiccup hizo el tic de los hombros, como si no le dieran mucha importancia.

\--Curiosidad, estaba pensado mientras leía en la biblioteca...-- explicó, vacilante. A pesar de ser un chico, a veces Hiccup actuaba como la novia en la relación, cosa que hacía reír a Astrid. Tomó una cucharada de pitepalt y lo examinó como si se tratara de una nueva especie de dragón.-- Y dado que... bueno, estamos comprometidos...-- luego trago saliva--... prácticamente desde que nacimos, y que te tienes que casar conmigo si quieres que tu familia se quede aquí-- añadió rápidamente, casi sin hacer espacios en las palabras que decía. Astrid se volvió hacia él con los ojos como platos-- ¿Más mermelada?-- le ofreció el frasco de mermelada y ella lo observó con furia.

\--¿¡Qué!?-- explotó ella. Él no hablaba en serio, ¿a que se refería?-- ¿Estas amenazandome?

Oh no, estaba molesta. Le había entendido mal.

\--¡No, no me refería a eso!-- Hiccup se cubrió la cara, esperando un golpe-- ¡Me refería a que es un tratado! ¡Tu abuela hizo un trato con mi abuelo! ¡Es solo eso!

\--¿¡Por qué lo haría!? ¡tu abuelo y mi abuela están muertos!-- Astrid se levantó, tal vez llamaría a Stormfly por su hacha-- ¡Ella ni siquiera me conoció!

\--¡Pero tu familia es de Bog-Burglar!-- Hiccup también llamaría a Toothless para que este le salvará el trasero de Astrid... de nuevo-- ¡Sabes que Blugar no era de nuestros aliados en ese tiempo! ¡Y mi abuelo les permitió quedarse con una condición!

\--¿¡Y en esa condición era que nos casaramos!?

\--¡Yo solo lo leí en su libro de memorias!-- se justificó el muchacho, desesperado. La chica respiro hondo, creyendole-- Fueron bastante específicos. Toda tu familia era de Bog-Burglar por nacimiento, todos menos tú.

Astrid sabía eso. Se lo habían dicho muchas veces; su tío Finn siempre le contaba historias sobre Bog-Burglar. Había ido unas pocas veces. Stoick la conocía por eso, "la primera Berkiana-Bog-Burglar y la mejor guerrera de todo Berk".

\--¿Y que hay con eso?-- ella lamentó seguir sonando agresiva.

\--Se pactó específicamente que la primer mujer del clan Hofferson que naciera en Berk se casaría con un hipo, independientemente de si era heredero o no-- explicó Hiccup, pero no dejó de protegerse la cara.-- Puedo probarlo, tengo su libro aquí, en serio.

Ella se sentó, respiró hondo y luego lo miro. Hiccup apartó las manos, no muy convencido.

\--¿Y que pasa si no?

\--Tu familia debe irse. Es la regla. Pero es tan vieja que nadie sabía de ella... Por lo menos yo no.

Ahí estaba el porqué. Hiccup creía que ella ya sabia sobre eso.

\--¿Y tú creías que yo sí?-- cuestionó ella.

\--Llegue a considerarlo. Tendría sentido, después de todo... ¡No quiero decir que... bueno, no crea que no me quieres! Me quieres, lo sé y lo demuestras, pero...-- Hiccup suspiró-- De alguna forma eso explicaría porque de repente fuiste tan buena conmigo cuando apareció Toothless.

\--Oh-- Astrid no encontró nada que decir.

\--Aja...

Toothless y Stormfly jugaban a atraparse entre ellos, se mordian juguetonamente y gruñian. Astrid se quedó absorta, viéndolos.

\--Teníamos cinco años-- dijo ella, todavía ida. Hiccup se volvió a ella, con duda en sus ojos.-- Y yo ya te había visto desde que eras un niño..., eras el hijo del jefe después de todo-- ella sonrió, nostálgica-- pero creo que la primera vez que te hablé fue cuando chocaste conmigo e hiciste que cayera de cara al suelo.

Hiccup se rió, recordandolo. Iba corriendo donde Gobber para su primer clase de herrería en la fragua. Ese día aprendió a darle filo a su daga pequeña que hoy en día usaba para afilar su carbón.

\--Recuerdo eso.-- confesó él.

\--Chocaste conmigo.

\--Y luego me golpeaste. Fuerte. Y dijiste: "¿¡Por qué no te fijas por donde vas, cabeza de troll!?-- Hiccup hizo la voz chillona e infantil, causando que su prometida se riera.

\--Seh... Te iba a decir otras cosas, pero luego me fije en que no lloraste-- Astrid se acostó en la manta, manteniendo la vista fija en la luz que se colaba de las hojas de los árboles-- Solo te quejaste. Y mis golpes siempre habían hecho llorar a Snotlout o a Tuff; pero tu solo hiciste una mueca, arrugaste tu nariz, abriste tu boca... Y tus pecas te hacían ver más adorable. Te quejaste tan lindo que no quise golpearte más.

Hiccup sonrió.

-¿Por eso me dejaste ir?

\--Ajá. Siempre pensé en hablarte. Pero nunca supe como-- explico ella, se sentía bastante tonta revelando aquellas niñerías-- Me gustaba golpearte, claro, pero también me gustaba cuando te reias siempre que golpeaba a Snotlout. Realmente quería hablarte, ya sabes, tener alguien con quien practicar para ser la mejor guerrera-- aseguró--. Sin embargo, cada que me acercaba a ti era... Me sentía una boba. No sabia que hacer, o que decir, o incluso saludar. Entonces era grosera y te golpeaba.

Hiccup alzó las cejas, todavía sentado. No se esperaba eso; de alguna forma siempre pensó que Astrid (la inalcanzable y bella Astrid) le había odiado desde siempre o algo así.

\--¿Dices que no sabías expresar tus sentimientos?

\--Los golpes eran una señal, claro.

\--Mi cuerpo no dice lo mismo.

\--Como sea. Sí, era una niña muy tonta. Y quería ser la mejor guerrera, tampoco es que me quitará el sueño hablarte.-- bromeó la rubia, Hiccup puso una mano en su pecho, actuando como alguien herido.-- Pero, no estaba enamorada de ti.

\--¿Entonces?

\--Me gustan tus dientes-- opinó ella, sonriendo con ternura. Hiccup se sonrojo, sin entender la razón de aquel comentario-- Más ese diente chueco que tienes enfrente.

Se refería al incisivo central superior derecho de Hiccup. Este sonrió con los dientes, exponiendolo.

\--¿Te refieres al que quedó más chueco que todos por que los gemelos me lo sacaron torciendolo?-- Hiccup negó con la cabeza-- Son horribles.

\--Me gustan. Después de que no pudieron arrancarte el diente así, te di un puñetazo en la boca porque derramaste cerveza sobre mi.

\--Ah, sí... ¿Fue ahí?

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

\--No... luego paso el entrenamiento de dragones y me fastidiaba que no pusieras atención o que no te importará nada-- continuo-- Es más, todavía me molesta que no te preocupe que te maten.

\--Es un gaje del oficio.

\--Lo que sea.

\--¿Fue ahí? ¿Fue cuando te lleve con Toothless a volar?

\--¿Te refieres a cuando me secuestraste y sintiera el mayor terror mortal que había sentido?

\--Así no es como lo recuerdo.-- Hiccup sonrió de forma burlona y Astrid le miró con fastidio.

\--No, no fue ahí. Te besé porque

... creí que seria mejor que solo golpearte. Te lo merecías, supongo.--se encogió de hombros. Hiccup asintió lentamente.-- Luego todo fue más fácil, empecé a hablarte con más facilidad. Me gustaba darte besos como premio.-- Hiccup seguía mirándola expectante-- Y luego crecí, me di cuenta de que... empezaba a ser más complicado todo. No sabía lo que sentía por ti, eras un gran amigo, me escuchabas y hacías sentir mejor, pero al mismo tiempo... Me gustabas.

"Lo cierto es, que nunca supe cuando pasó. Me dí cuenta la vez que casi muero y encontramos al Buffalord que no podía dejar de pensar en ti. En lo mucho que te quería, y necesita. Yo de verdad no podría vivir en un mundo sin ti, y ese día me di cuenta de que siempre lo supe. No tengo ni idea de cuando me enamore de ti, solo empece a sentirlo sin darme cuenta. No sé si sea suficiente...

Se quedó callada. No tenía nada más que decir.

Hiccup se recostó a su lado, le tomó la mano y la llevo a su boca, sobre sus labios. Ella sintió cosquillas cuando la respiración de él chocó contra su delgada piel.

\--Es más que eso-- murmuró-- Mucho más.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Los dragones regresaron para dormir a sus pies. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso (de ese lado de la isla, las explosiones de los gemelos no se escuchaban, así como todo el barullo de Berk), Hiccup cerró los ojos perezosamente. Necesitaba dormir más y mejor si quería permanecer cuerdo.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\--¿Igual nos vamos a casar, no?-- cuestionó Astrid, volviendo su cabeza, Hiccup hizo lo mismo-- No ahora, pero si después.

\--Ah, sí. Si tu quieres, sí.

\--¿Eso significa que el tratado sigue?

Hiccup abrió los ojos como platos.

\--Claro que no. No puedo obligarte.

\--Oh, bien.

Ambos volvieron a mirar al espacio, hasta que Hiccup recordó algo.

\--¿Me dabas besos si era un buen chico?-- preguntó, haciendo que Astrid se sonrojara.

\--Callate.

\--¿Me darás uno ahora si yo...?

\--Haddock, romperé tu otra pierna si te atreves a decir algo más.

\--Yo también te amo, Astrid.

.

Este fic vino a mi gracias a un sueño que tuve (nunca vean Race To The Edge todo el día xd), esto es lo poco que recuerdo... o algo así.

La actualización de esto no será muy estricta como mi otro fic, y espero que la mayoría no tenga más de un capítulo de continuación. Este, por ejemplo, no lo tendrá.

Hace mucho que no escribo Fluff, ni un fic con un problema no tan serio o de tan pocas palabras; me gusta ver esta historia no sólo como un fic de ideas que no llegaron a cuajar o de referencias, sino como un arma para no perder la práctica e inspiración.

Se llama "Fic de las Referencias", porque tiendo a escribir referencias en mis fics o porque algunos tendrán temáticas que ya se han visto. Si llego a usar una, la anunciare arriba.

¡Mil gracias por leer! ¿Reviews?


	2. Entre la Espada y la Pared

Universo: Alterno, época moderna.

Rating: T de "tirandole a M"

Genero: Gender bender (Girl!Hiccup), gay (iba a poner yuri xd), romance.

Parejas: Hiccstrid (GirlHiccupXAstrid)

Summary: Puede que ninguna se hable demasiado en clases, Becca "Hiccup" Haddock siempre ha sido la mejor en casi todo, menos en los deportes, y Astrid Hofferson la segunda en todo menos en los deportes. Hiccup siempre ha estado al tanto de que Astrid la odia, pero nunca se había preguntado el porqué.

Y ahora que lo sabe... ¡no lo puede creer!

(Esto se pondrá rico... ¡digo, feo! xDDDD)

 **11:10 am.**

Apretó el lápiz con fuerza mientras observaba como sus compañeros de clase armaban todo el alboroto posible mientras el profesor se demoraba en llegar; hablaban a gritos, reían con fuertes carcajadas e inclúso algunos pocos se juntaban en parejas. Detestaba esa clase, no por la materia en si, es decir, le gustaba literatura, le gustaban las novelas que el profesor les hacía leer, así como los ensayos que tenían que hacer sobre estas pero odiaba con todas sus fuerzas sentarse junto a Rebecca Haddock.

Era una chica bajita, menuda, con una apariencia fragil, detestable. Cabello castaño y largo hasta las costillas , con un fleco recto en la frente, siempre lo llevaba suelto, ondulado y esponjado (eso no quitaba en absoluto que se viera adorable, o al menos eso decían todos los chicos que babeaban por ella, lo que es decir, toda la escuela); llevaba siempre un mechón de cabello en una trenza, que salía desde su nuca, algo que ella no podia soportar, en especial cuando se ponía a jugar con ella cada que estaba nerviosa. Usaba unas gafas de pasta rectangulares, color café, que combinaban con sus intensos ojos verdes; un color mas bonito que los de Heather Berserk; eran verde bosque, un verde menos eléctrico, mas apagado más...

Más Becca Haddock. Por ende mas detestable.

La chica tenía las pestañas mas largas del planeta, que por milagro no chocaban contra los lentes, era raro verla con maquillaje. Utilizaba suéteres tejidos de lana de diferente color, porque en Berk siempre hacia frio, es decir, estaban peligrosamente cerca del ártico; llevaba las uñas pulcras, ni muy largas ni muy cortas, siempre a la par de la piel de su dedo, redondas, sin mas esmalte que el transparente y (ya lo he dicho, muy contadas veces) de un súbito color negro. Usaba zapatos de piso, botas... o mas bien solo una bota, porque Becca Haddock había perdido la pierna izquierda durante un incendio o algo así. No era como que le interesara demasiado, había pasado hacía ya cuatro años, justo cuando tenía catorce.

Tener una protesis de metal (ella se reusaba a usar la parte plastica que hacia de pierna falsa) no impedía que, la mayor parte de las clases

utilizase falda. Su favorita era la café, y cuando estaba feliz o de un excelente humor, la combinaba con su sueter verde bosque, como ahora. Tenía los pómulos y nariz plagados de pecas, y si ponias atención en su escote, mas bien, si urgabas en el poco escote que llevaba, los pechos tambien estaban llenos de las curiosas manchitas; su boca era pequeña, delgada, rosa. Sus incisivos todavía se le veían grandes, a pesar de que había terminado su tratamiento de ortodoncia hace años; con frecuencia, cuando creía que nadie la estaba mirando y cuando coincidía que estaba aburrida, se ponía a dibujar cosas en su cuaderno, llenando los margenes de curiosos dibujitos, dragones, letras vikingas antiguas, escudos, dibujos al azar, letras en diferentes fuentes, bolitas, palitos...

Se estaba haciendo tarde y el profesor no parecía dar señales de vida, unos minutos mas y les darían la clase libre. Eso significaría que la clase de gimnasia podia adelantarse... y con ello, ir temprano a casa. En un viernes. Hermoso.

Astrid Hofferson soltó un suspiro al pensar en algo tan maravilloso como estar en casa temprano en un viernes. La chica rubia se acomodó el cabello suelto, solo se había recogido una parte en dos trenzas, dejando su melena dorada cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de su cintura; Astrid tenía los ojos ese día de color ultramar. Le pasa desde niña. El color de sus ojos varía siempre de tonalidad azul, nadie ha sabido explicar el porqué exactamente.

Tampoco es como si le importase mucho.

Astrid llevaba unos shorts oscuros con una comoda blusa roja de manga larga, resaltando su frente. La joven se caracterizaba por su figura curvilínea, gracias al ejercicio y a la practica de animadoras, de la cual, era la capitana. Estaban en verano, así que no estaba haciéndo el típico frio normal que te cala los huesos; eso era bueno, detestaba el frio excesivo.

Se percató de que Becca le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando desde que había soltado el aire de sus pulmones de aquella manera. No supo como es que le había oído, puesto que la castaña llevaba puestos los auriculares, en lo que parecía un volúmen considerablemente alto (identificó los sonidos graves de una canción... no supo cuál, pero sonaba pop). Esa acción le incomodaba al punto de molestarla; su pasividad era el problema. La chica era increíblemente reservada, tímida, a veces platicaba con sus amigos, los gemelos Thorton y Finley Ingerman, pero nada mas. Es decir, era la chica mas lista de la escuela, una de las mas bonitas y ella solo...

Apartó la vista, haciendo una mueca. Astrid había desarrollado un odio hacia Becca, un odio mezclado con celos; la Hofferson jamás había sido una segundona, jamás, hasta que llegó Becca, quitandole todo, las notas, los chicos, la admiración de los maestros, los buenos comentarios..., Astrid no se tomaba bien que la bajarán del trono. Porque eso había hecho Becca "Hiccup" Haddock, quitarla de su trono. Quitarle lo que había ganado apulso.

Por su parte, Hiccup apartó la mirada, visiblemente avergonzada. Se fijó en el pequeño reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, clase libre. Sonrió débilmente mientras guardaba su libreta y la pluma fuente que usaba siempre, mas para dibujar que para hacer notas en si. Bajó el volumen a la canción que estaba escuchando de Troye Silvan junto con Ariana Grande, dispuesta a mínimo hacer algún comentario.

—Eh...— habló la castaña, dudando de repente en hacerlo. Intuía ya que su compañera de clase la odiaba— Es... es...— la rubia le miró con un enfado terrible, que casí la hace irse hacía atras—... clase libre, ¿n-no?—tartamudeo. Astrid se encogió de hombros, apartando nuevamente la mirada mientras se levantaba junto con sus cosas. Hiccup hizó una mueca, triste.

—Supongo.

Hiccup odiaba sudar y odiaba que su muñón llegará a doler cuando daba la tercera vuelta, pero odiaba más tener que pedirle a la profesora Mcgee unos minutos para recuperarse, masajear su muñón, y luego reanudar la marcha, esta vez con un ritmo menos intenso que el anterior. Sentía la mirada de todos, incluida la pesada mirada de la rubia Hofferson; hizó un quejido de dolor y solo eso bastó como para que la profesora le concediera unos minutos en las gradas. Hacía un buen clima, pero le parecía bueno para hacer ejercicio... bueno, nunca lo era pero...

La coleta alta le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y la trenza se acomodo arriba de su pecho cuando ella se quitó la protesis, dejando al descubierto su muñón. Trató de no pensar en los comentarios que la mayoria de sus compañeras hacían, masajeando la zona irritada. Lo dejó estar por unos cinco minutos y luego limpio el sudor restante de las almohadillas amortiguadoras de su pierna, para volversela a poner; bebió algo de agua y reanudó la marcha. Dieron solo una vuelta al rededor de la cancha para luego hacer ejercicios de calentamiento; vió la facilidad con la que Astrid Hofferson hacia los ejercicios y nuevamente anheló ser ella. Tener su condición y su cuerpo. Tener ese amor por el deporte en lugar de por las matematicas o por la física; ansió sus caderas, sus piernas e incluso el 32C de sus pechos. Astrid era tan perfecta y lo sabía, sabía que era la mejor en todo. Que nadie podia ganarle...

Resoplo con la tercera sentadilla, sus muslos quemaban, sus tendones se quejaban en voz alta, su espalda lo hacia de forma mas fuerte, implorandole piedad, por favor acostarse en el suelo, mandar muy lejos la clase de gimnasia... hacerlo por favor...

Esta clase iba a ser eterna. Los dioses la odiaban.

Romina Thorton le dió un codazo, haciéndo que Hiccup casí perdiera el equilibro. La rubia le sostuvo del codo, evitando caer y verse patética una vez mas frente a la clase; sabía lo que decían, sabía que en muchas ocasiones le llamaban "Hiccup la coja" y desde que salió ese vídeo sacado de "María la del Barrio", protagonizado por una tipa enloquecida y una niña en silla de ruedas, también llegaban a decirle lisiada.

Se preguntó si Astrid Hofferson también lo hacía. No se veía tan cruel, pero...

—Hiccup, ¿escuchaste una palabra de lo que te dije?

¡No se había dado cuenta de que Romilda le estaba hablando! Bueno, también le decían Ruffnut o solo Ruff, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora. Le había ignorado sin querer, rayos...

—¿Que te pasa ahora, Hiccup?— insistió Ruff, viéndose tanto confundida como molesta. La profesora silbó, ordenandoles quince lagartijas, todas, salvo Astrid Hofferson se quejaron audiblemente. Hiccup se pudo librar de la mala cara de su amiga una vez estuvo en el suelo.

—Lo siento..., me quede pensando— mustio la castaña, en dirección hacía Astrid. Romilda rodó los ojos. La profesora pasó entre las chicas y se

detuvo frente a Hiccup, con una compasión que no parecía venir de su corazón, sino del director.

—Tu puedes hacer solo ocho, Haddock— concedió, rodando los ojos, para luego irse. Ruffnut se quejó por lo bajo.

—Quisiera tu vida— comentó Ruffnut, Hiccup no estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería decir nada al respecto— En fin, te decía... Tenemos una cita — anunció Ruffnut con alegria opacada por el esfuerzo en su voz. Hiccup la miró sin entender nada y mas aparte, sorprendida— ¿Recuerdas a Scott Jorgenson?

—Ruffnut, Scott Jorgenson es mi primo, lo conocemos desde que tenemos pañales— Hiccup suspiro, llegando a la lagartija número seis. Pero aún había cabos sueltos en la noticia de su amiga.

—Veo que lo recuerdas— Ruffnut no le dio importancia suficiente al comentario de la chica, quien rodó los ojos— En fin, accedió a salir conmigo, con la condición de que fuera una cita doble.

Así que por ahi iba el asunto...

—Pues que vaya Tuffnut— respondió Hiccup, habiendo terminado sus ejercicios y sentándose en el pasto— Es lo que ustedes siempre hacen, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es que hay un pequeño problema. Tuff tiene varicela.

—Eso es una pena, Ruff, pero yo no puedo salir con una chica...

—¿Que tiene de malo? — cuestionó la rubia ceniza, cuyas trenzas se arrastraban por el suelo.— Leí en una revista que las mujeres somos

bisexuales, sin excepción y...

—No soy bisexual.

—No es de que quieras serlo o no, es cuestion de ...— Ruffnut terminó su tarea y se sentó junto a su amiga castaña. Hiccup le miró con molestia— Oh

vamos, no es como que se vayan a casar o algo así. Además, puede que se hagan amigas..., o algo por el estilo.

—Ruff...

—Hiccup, por favor— le imploró la rubia, con ojos suplicantes— ¿Cuando te he pedido algo?

—Todo el tiempo— respondió Hiccup de inmediato. La profesora les ordeno colocarse en parejas y ayudarse a hacer quince abdominales; la chica se

acosto, mientras Ruffnut le sostuvo la pierna y prótesis— Escucha, Ruff, de verdad no...

—Sólo quedate una hora. Nada más. Si la chica quiere algo contigo, te vas y lo entenderé — Ruffnut hizo un puchero— Pero por favor...

Hiccup hizo dos abdominales mientras se lo pensaba. Ver a su molesto primo en una cita con Ruffnut debia ser una opotunidad que no se podía perder,

pero vamos, no quería salir con una chica; en parte, por que sabía que la chica estaba esperando a Thomas "Tuffnut "Thorton y no a la lisiada

Haddock, y por otra, porque la tomarían de lesbiana. No es que serlo fuese malo pero...

Sin quererlo detuvo su mirada en Astrid Hofferson, quien hacía equipo con Heather Berserk. Conocía al hermano de Heather, asi como a la pelinegra, y ambos la trataban como si fuera su hermana (Dexter mas que Heather)... pero ese no era el punto. El punto aquí era que...

—Será en la pizzeria de Gobber, es hoy a las cinco — continuó Ruffnut— prometo comprarte la pizza que quieras, lo que sea, pero ven conmigo.

Hiccup se sentó, dando por terminada su serie. Suspiró y se tomó el puente de la nariz. No podía decirle que no a una pizza de Gobber, en especial si

no tenía que pagar.

—Quiero una rebanada grande de la pizza de champiñones— condicionó Hiccup, viéndose acorralada. Ruffnut hizo un gritito de triunfo— Con queso doble y en las orillas. Ah, y una soda italiana de frutos rojos, extra grande.

—¡Eres la mejor!— la abrazo Ruffnut.

La clase de gimnasia termino quince minutos antes de la hora. Las chicas, incluidas Ruffnut y Hiccup dieron un suspiro de alivio una vez que la

tortura terminó, Hiccup fue por sus lentes a las gradas, asi como por su botella de agua, acompañada por Ruffnut, cuando la profesora Mcgee habló en su dirección.

—¡Haddock!— Hiccup se volvió, asustada. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Ruffnut también se encogió, como si esperara algun regaño— Tú y Hofferson recojan los balones y cuerdas— Hiccup buscó con la mirada a Hofferson, quién solo rodaba los ojos y se quejaba audiblemente. Ruffnut se despidió de Hiccup, tenía que pasar a comprar un ungüento para los granos de su hermano. Viéndose sola, dejó los lentes donde estaban y comenzó a recoger los balones cercanos, para luego meterlos en la cesta del pequeño almacén en una esquina de la cancha. Astrid solo recogía las cuerdas, colocándoselas al hombro como si no pesarán nada, caminaba con los hombros repletos de cuerdas de un lado a otro. Hiccup dejó el ultimo balón en la cesta, encontrándose con la chica Hofferson colgando las cuerdas. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose intimidada, quedandose mirándole plantada en la puerta. Astrid terminó y se giró topandosela.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó de forma grosera la rubia. Para la clase de gimnasia, se había hecho una trenza que se caía por el hombro derecho, dejando parte de su flequillo suelto— ¿Se te perdió algo?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse al edificio. Mas concretamente a los vestidores, no sin antes pasar por su gafas. Una vez adentro, se dió cuenta de que las duchas estaban completamente vacías, miró el reloj de una de las paredes y se dió cuenta de que los vestidores se habían vaciado en solo diez minutos. Sacó el gel de baño (hipoalergénico, claro está, pero olía a moras, ella amaba las moras), su shampoo seco y su toalla; buscó en su casillero la muda de ropa interior limpia que siempre tenía ahí (unos bóxers femeninos bastante discretos) y la ropa que llevaba antes de la clase. Suspiró antes de dirigirse a las duchas, haciéndose un rodete para no mojar su cabello. Estaba pensando en llamar a su hermano mayor, Tannalaus, para que pasará en la moto por ella, cuando se topo con la desnudez de Astrid Hofferson.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa en su garganta, con las mejillas encendidas en un tono rojo oscuro. Por suerte no le había descubierto, o ya estaría muerta. Hiccup trató de no hacer ruido mientras se dirigía a una de las duchas mas cercana, cuidó de no resbalar con el azulejo mojado y abrió la regadera. Estaba fría y casí cae de espaldas, de no ser por su mano, que se encontraba en la jabonera mas cercana.

No era como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda. Vamos, ella misma era una mujer. Pero, era Astrid Hofferson... la chica mas hermosa de todas, la capitana de porristas, la subjefa de la clase, la chica con mejor condición de todas y... Y ahora estaba en una habitación con ella, ambas completamente desnudas y probablemente mojadas por el agua. Aquello no podia ser mas comprometedor.

Lavó todo su cuerpo, incluida la cara, tratando de no pensar en nada mas que en la sabrosa pizza que Ruffnut le había prometido, tratando de no temblar. ¿Por qué la idea de Astrid Hofferson desnuda la ponia tan nerviosa? No era diferente, vuelvo a lo mismo, nunca le había parecido incómodo ver a otra chica, o inclúso a sus hermanos, pero...

Dejó de sentir el piso, aterrada, lanzó un gritó en la fracción de segundo que se demoró su trasero en impactar contra las baldosas de la regadera. Soltó una maldición, combinada con un quejido de dolor. Maldijo la pierna, a las baldosas, a todo lo existente, prácticamente.

—Ah, ¿estas bien?— una voz la hizó salir de su enfado. Astrid le mirada desde arriba, con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo (gracias a Thor), y una ceja encarcada. Hiccup se sintió todavía mas estúpida, pero ahora también se sentía expuesta; con torpeza se cubrió los pechos con una mano, y con la otra trataba de tapar su entrepierna, sintiendo que (quizá no) Astrid le estaba mirando —Y-y-yo... me caí— fue lo único que la joven atinó a decir. Su trasero le ardía de dolor todavía por el golpazo y tenía el aspecto de querer llorar.

—Ya lo noté— murmuró Astrid entre dientes. Ahí estaba su pasividad, su actitud era detestable, Hiccup pareció encogerse en la pared, avergonzada. A pesar de lo mucho que la llegaba a detestar, no era para dejarla en el suelo, estaba discapacitada después de todo— Déjame ayudarte— tendió un brazo en dirección de la chica, quien dudó al principio, para luego tomar su mano.

La ayudó a levantarse, para luego ayudarla a envolverse en su toalla y cerrar la regadera. No soltó su antebrazo hasta que la dejó sentada en una banca frente al su casillero, Hiccup le agradeció en voz baja, mientras se quitaba la prótesis, buscando con que secarla.

—No es nada— Astrid se encogió de hombros, viendo como la chica se colocaba su ropa interior. Apartó la mirada cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo— No te mueras la siguiente vez.

Dió la vuelta y se fue.

—Eso fue tan vergonzoso— se lamentó Hiccup en un tono apenas audible, chocando su palma contra su frente. Suspiró hondo, tratando de olvidar aquella situación. Soltó su cabello y procedió a rociar el spray del shampoo seco en su cabello, lo lavaría llegando a casa, para su cita. O mas bien, no era una cita, era la cita de Ruffnut, ella y otra chica solo les acompañarían... y ya.

Se aseguró de que la prótesis era segura y seca, se la colocó una vez ya vestida. Tomó el móvil, buscando el numero de Tannalaus, seguro que este no tenia nada que hacer, este ya estaba en la universidad y vaya que tenía largas vacaciones. Encontró su numero, bajo el nombre de "Chimuelo" y envió un mensaje, diciendo que salía temprano.

«Estoy ahí en 15. Mamá necesitaba ayuda en el zoológico.»

El zoológico era al otro lado de la ciudad, pero Tannalaus era rápido. Se levantó, tomando sus cosas y se dirigió al espejo para arreglarse el cabello (después de el shampoo seco, este le quedaba todavía más revuelto y con mucho mas volumen que antes) lo aliso como pudo con el cepillo de su mochila, Astrid se estaba peinando de nuevo junto a ella. El sitio parecía un tocador gigante, con un espejo lo suficientemente grande para que por lo menos diez chicas retocaran su maquillaje sin ningun problema. Igual no quería estar tan apartada de Astrid.

Alto, ¿por qué?

Astrid hizo mala cara al verla, pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias por... levantarme cuando me caí — habló Hiccup, sintiendo que debía hacerlo. Astrid le miró, con fastidio— Pasa todo el tiempo... bueno, no me caigo todo el tiempo pero... siempre me...— sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente. Su mirada siempre la ponía nerviosa—... me caigo.

—No es nada— repitió de forma cortante.

Hiccup sentía que debía decir algo más.

—Lo siento, no quería...

—¿Te estas disculpando por caerte?— la interrumpió Astrid, con un tono algo fuerte. Hiccup se encogió, la chica siempre tenía pinta de querer

golpearle.

—No quise...— Hiccup tragó saliva— molestarte...

Astrid soltó un gruñido, viéndose evidentemente molesta. Se giró de lleno hacía la castaña, sin poder soportar su molestia.

—"No quisiste", ¿es que siempre debes de disculparte de todo?— le espetó, Hiccup abrió mucho los ojos. No debió abrir la boca— Siempre estas actuando

de esa forma tan tímida , tan mustia, como si todo te asustara... o de una forma tan despreocupada que tal pareciera que nada te importa, y eso es

irritante.

Hiccup se sintió molesta, si bueno, ella era algo tímida, su voz no era como la de Astrid, no era fuerte y clara, también le hacía falta trabajar

en su liderazgo, pero, por los dioses, ella no era nadie para tratarla así. Ni para gritarle. Un nudo en su garganta se hacía presente de nuevo,

no queria llorar, pero lo hacía siempre que algo la molestaba de sobremanera.

—Escucha, yo no...— su voz se quebró, se aclaró la garganta mientras trataba de enfrentar la mirada repentinamente enfurecida de Astrid— Sólo quería agradecerte por lo de levantarme hace rato... No es para que te pongas así. Yo solo quería hablarte, por que pareciera que me odias.— finalizo, justo antes de gritarle que ella no la odiaba. Que quería llevarse bien con ella y que...

Y que debían llevarse mejor si iban a compartir pupitre en la clase de literatura.

—¿Y que si te odio?— respondió la rubia con rudeza y al mismo tiempo en un tono mucho mas frió que el hielo— A ti te debería dar lo mismo.

—¿¡Por qué!? — cuestionó la castaña, casí gritando y con la voz temblando. No queria romper a llorar, pero el nudo en su garganta se hacia mas y mas doloroso.— ¿¡que te hice!?

Astrid solo se giró, dispuesta a acabar con la discusión. Tomó sus cosas, se pusó su mochila al hombro y tomó su teléfono en la mano, pero Hiccup no se veía muy convencida de querer dejarla ir.

—¡Es que en serio quiero saber!— insistió la chica, haciendo que la rubia se quedara quieta, de espaldas a ella, como si meditara lo que iba a decirle, o como si estuviera a punto de propinarle un puñetazo. Hiccup casi podia sentir su puño impactando en su nariz— Siempre me evitas, siempre me hablas como si fuera una... una...— la chica sollozó, soltaba lágrimas a diestra y siniestra, sin quererlo— Me haces sentir como si no fuera nada para ti... en serio quiero saber si te hice algo y disculparme por ello. En serio, Astrid— tomó su mano rápidamente, impidiéndole irse. Astrid no se inmutó — Quiero llevarme bien contigo, por que creo que eres grandiosa y no... no...— se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano, asi como algunas lágrimas — ¡No te dejare ir hasta que me digas que te hice!

Astrid se volvió, con furia en los ojos. Apretó los dientes al verla en ese estado.

Hiccup se mantuvo firme, bueno, lo mas firme que su sensibilidad le permitía. Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, la castaña sin poder intuir lo que iba a hacer la rubia.

—¿Quieres saber lo que me hiciste?— le preguntó, furiosa. Hiccup no supo si asentir o si no hacerlo. Acto seguido, la rubia le tomo de la nuca con rudeza, atrayendola hacia su rostro y chocando sus labios con los de la oji verde.

Hiccup no sabía que hacer, se quedó quieta con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. La rubia movió sus labios contra los de ella y la castaña trataba de moverlos también, de forma torpe; no le importó mucho a la chica Hofferson, porque se pegó mas a ella. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar mientras le sostenía la muñeca con fuerza, Hiccup fue cerrando los ojos, aceptando el beso. Astrid sabía a menta, mezclada con cereza.

Cuando Astrid intentó introducir su lengua en la boca de la castaña, esta se separó, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... ¡se estaba besando con Astrid Hofferson! ¡Una chica! Y no sólo eso, también estaba besando a la chica mas hermosa y sensual de la preparatoria, en las duchas del gimnasio, arriesgándose a ser atrapadas. Cualquiera podria entrar y ver ese beso... cualquiera y incluso podían ser suspendidas, podrian llamar a su madre, a su padre...

Le iban a decir que su hija estaba besando a una chica (¡a una chica!) en las duchas del gimnasio.

Jadeo, asustada. No estaba disgustada... es mas, no sabía si le había gustado o no, no sabía nada de nada, no sabía ni siquiera...

 _Oh dioses._

Astrid, por su parte, ya no se sentía molesta. Es mas, se veía igual de sorprendida que Hiccup. Sus labios se sentían ligeros, con un gracioso cosquilleo agradable, ansioso por mas. Era mejor de lo que habia imaginado cada noche antes de dormir; no quería aceptarlo, no tenia valor ni para decírselo a su mejor amiga Heather, pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de Hiccup Haddock. Por eso la detestaba, por hacerla dudar de su sexualidad, por hacer que tuviera sueños extraños con la joven castaña como protagonista. Por hacerle eso, por hacerla desearle, por tener esa necesidad de cuidarle, por ponerla celosa cada que un hombre hablaba con ella, por...

—Becca, yo...— murmuró Astrid, hasta que fue interrumpida por la chica, quien se lanzó en dirección a la boca de la oji azul. Astrid siempre había sido media cabeza mas alta que Hiccup, pero colocándose de puntitas, la joven pecosa no tuvo ningún problema en besarle; esta vez Astrid posó sus manos en su cintura, acariciándola sobre el suéter verde.

Esta vez en la beso se vió menos torpe, Hiccup se aferraba a los hombros de Astrid, sin querer separarse de ella, quería seguir experimentando aquella situación, con todas las sensaciones que conllevaba; esta vez dejó que la deseosa lengua de su compañera entrará a su boca. Gimió por lo bajo al sentirla, sonrojándose furiosamente, porque nunca había dejado a nadie (ni siquiera un chico) le hicera eso. Jamás. Le gustó la forma en la que Astrid jugaba con su lengua y siguió el juego, primero torpemente y luego con algo mas de confianza. Astrid la giro, poniéndola de espaldas contra el tocador; una vez su trasero tocó el borde del tocador, Hiccup quiso subirse a él sin dejar de besar a la chica rubia; usando su fuerza, la oji azul subió a la chica, para inclinarse sobre ella, colocando las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de la castaña, acorralándola, quitandole la oportunidad de huír.

Dejandola contra la espada y la pared. Hiccup hizo lo propio, enredó las piernas sobre la cintura de Astrid, así como también se aferró a su cuello con ambas manos. Gimió de nuevo cuando la oji azul le mordió el labio inferior con delicadeza y de una forma tan... provocadora. Contuvo el aliento cuando Astrid tomó un pequeño descanso de su boca y se dirigió a su cuello; la joven empezó a besarle de forma húmeda a lo largo de su delgado cuello, encontrando puntos sensibles y besando justo arriba de la yugular. Se entretuvo cerca de la oreja, punto que, por lo visto, así como por los sonidos de aprobación que hacía, le encantaba.

Utilizó su mano derecha para acariciar lo que quedaba de su pierna izquierda, subiendo lentamente debajo de la falda. Hiccup sintió esto y buscó la boca de su compañera, incapaz de pensar con claridad. Se sentía todo demasiado bien, no se encontraba tan lúcida como para asustarla, se sentía ebria de satisfacción, de hormonas, de emociones placenteras.

Incluso se habían olvidado de que estaban en las duchas de la escuela; se dieron otro beso, casi tan apasionado como el anterior, con Astrid moviendo sus manos a donde fuesen, Hiccup sin querer detenderle.

Astrid había alcanzado el pequeño seno derecho de Hiccup, presionándolo suavemente, haciendo que la chica balbuceara algo incomprensible sobre los labios de la rubia cuando...

 ** _You're in the bar..., playin' guitar..._**

El tono de llamada del teléfono de Hiccup las hizo parar. Esta tomó el teléfono de su mochila, nerviosa. Era Tannalaus, había mandando unos tres mensajes también, atendió el teléfono tratando de no jadear de forma muy notoria.

—¿Hola?— oh, eso había sonado muy jadeante.

—Adivina quien lleva esperandote fuera de la escuela una media hora— la voz de su hermano le contestó del otro lado de la línea. No parecía haber notado nada sospechoso en la única palabra que su hermana había dicho— Te daré unas cuantas pistas, es guapo, tiene ojos verdes y le faltan tres dientes superiores. Estoy segura que lo conoces.

A pesar de su tono juguetón, sabía que Tannalaus estaba empezando a aburrirse de esperarla. Astrid no había quitado las manos de donde las tenía y sentía como volvía a masajear su pecho lentamente.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Hiccup con la voz temblando. Si las cosas seguían asi, Astrid llegaría a una zona que ni siquiera Hiccup habia tocado para eso.

—Nah, no te preocupes. Deja al pobre de tu hermano esperando... en el sol, con hambre— todavía nada, estaba usando su usual tono dramático, lo que significaba que estaba de buen humor, bueno, Tannalaus siempre lo estaba— ¿Tardas mucho? No bromeaba sobre el hambre.

Astrid mordió su cuello, deseosa. Hiccup cubrió su boca con una mano, reprimiendo un gemido.

—Yo... yo creo...— Hiccup estaba trando de volver a la tierra, pero no podía hacerlo debido a lo que estába pasándole— Que... ¡no! _¡_ _Ah!_

Mierda. Acababa de gemir en el teléfono durante una llamada con su hermano. Eso sería difícil de explicar.

—Whoa, ¿y eso que fue?— el tono burlesco de su hermano mayor cambio cuando se pensó mejor lo que estaba pasando:— ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Estas con alguien?

No supo exactamente que contestarle a eso.

—Me golpee— se excusó rápidamente, tratando de apartar a Astrid— Choqué contra el tocador de las duchas.

—Claro— Tannalaus parecía creerle, pero no del todo— ¿Te dejaron sola en los vestidores? ¿que haces ahí todavía?

—Yo... tuve unos problemas con la prótesis— explicó la castaña, acomodándose su falda mientras tanto— Me caí en las duchas, por eso me tarde un poco, lo siento.

—Ya veo— casí pudo imaginar a Tannalaus entrecerrar los ojos— ¿Ruffnut te ayudó?

—En realidad, estoy con Astrid Hofferson— admitió la chica, sin quererlo.

Astrid aún tenía el pecho derecho de Hiccup en su poder, apretando distraídamente— Ella me ayudó y nos quedamos hablando.

—¿Astrid Hofferson no es la chica que te odia?

 _No, acabo de besarme con ella y justo ahora tiene aspecto de querer_ _desnudarme._

—Hicimos la pases.

—Bien, bien— Tannalaus recobró su típico humor— Apresúrate niña, o no volveré a pasar por ti.

—Eso haré. Te quiero— se despidió, Tannalaus se despidió de la misma forma y colgaron. Una vez bajó el teléfono, Hiccup tomó sus cosas que estaban

sobre el tocador, dispuesta a irse.— Yo... mi hermano está esperándome afuera y...

Astrid le dio un casto beso en los labios (comparado con los anteriores, claro) y la ayudó a bajar. Ninguna sabía exactamente que decir o hacer. Eso

no era nada bueno.

—Te veré el lunes, supongo— se despidió Hiccup de forma tímida, para caminar de forma rápida hacia la puerta.

Astrid soltó una risita.

—Claro— contesto, notando como la chica pecosa parecía tener las piernas de gelatina— Te amo.

Hiccup casí se ahoga con su saliva. Asintió para luego dejar el lugar.

Por. Todos. Los. Dioses.

¿¡Qué acababa de pasar!?

.

Miraba las burbujitas de la soda, así como se tomaba un tiempo para analizar el jugo de frutos rojos que se encontraba en la base del vaso. No

tenía hambre, o bueno, no demasiada; estaba abrumada, confundida, pasmada, en las nubes, con montones de dragones revoloteando en su estómago, hambrientos.

No de comida. Y eso era lo peor.

Ruffnut le miró extrañada. Su amiga parecía más distraída de lo normal; Finley le había dicho por mensaje que se había topado a Hiccup con su hermano mayor en la escuela, iban de salida y a su amigo le preocupaba el aspecto de la joven, se le veía como asustada, fuera de si y... extraña en toda la palabra, mas que antes. Le pidió a Ruffnut investigar aquella tarde, Finley tenía sus sospechas. Y ahora que la gemela la miraba, ella también tenía las suyas.

Snotlout tardaría en llegar unos minutos mas de todos modos.

—Muy bien, ¿quien es el afortunado? — preguntó Ruffnut de improviso, haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara. Le devolvió la mirada, luciendo como un gatito atrapado en medio de su travesura.

—N-no s-sé de que m-me hablas— tartamudeo Hiccup, reclinándose en la silla, tratando de disimular.

—Oh, vamos, Hiccup— Ruffnut rodó los ojos— Fishlegs dijo que te vio esta tarde y que parecías una gelatina humana...

—Yo no pa... alto, ¿que?

—¡Oh dioses! ¡Tienes novio!— gritó Ruffnut en un tono demasiado alto y dramático. Hiccup tuvo la esperanza de que Gobber no les haya escuchado; era el mejor amigo de su padre, y le conocía de toda la vida. Era prácticamente uno de sus tíos. Y como la mayoría de los hombres en su familia, (llámese su padre, Stoick "El Vasto", su hermano mayor Tannalaus, Gobber, el hijo de otro de los amigos de su padre, Dexter -también llamado Dagur-, el hermano menor de ella, Holgan... vamos, hasta Snotlout) tenía la molesta costumbre de sobreprotegerla y celarla. No les culpaba, era la primera mujer en la familia Haddock desde hace décadas.

—¡No!— exclamó Hiccup, mirando hacía todos lados, pero no había ni rastro de Gobber— Ruff, no tengo novio.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, haciéndole una mueca.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por que actúas tan extraño? — cuestionó Ruffnut haciendo un puchero. Se lo pensó durante dos segundos, hasta que alto hizo clic en su cabeza— Oh, no, ¿fue Astrid Hofferson, verdad? ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte sola con ella y dejar que Tuffnut muriera de comezón!

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡COMO SE HABÍA...!?

—¿¡C-C-C...!?

—¿Que te dijo? ¿Te golpeó, verdad? ¿Te hizó algo, no? Porque te odia a muerte y...

—¡Ella no me golpeo!— la cortó Hiccup, sonrojándose. A final de cuentas si le había hecho algo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que te dijo?

¿Debía contarle a Ruffnut? Claro que confiaba en ella, y en Tuffnut e incluso en la gallina de este, Chicken (cuando uno de los gemelos se enteraba de algo, el otro inmediatamente lo sabía, incluso la gallina parecía saberlo). Pero esto no era... ¿Cómo se suponía que era aquello? Ya lo sabía, sabía que no tenía de que avergonzarse, que no había nada de malo en besar a una mujer, pero...

Aquello era tan confuso. Vale, tal vez esa era una respuesta a porque

Astrid Hofferson le parecia una diosa comparada con otras chicas, el porqué la veía tan bella y radiante e inclúso la razón por la que se había obsesionado con hablarle. Pero ella no se consideraba _lesbiana_ , vamos, no veía a Ruffnut de esa forma, ni a ninguna otra chica; claro, si las miraba, en los vestidores, pero vamos, es inevitable, todas estan desnudas y todas se miran entre sí, buscando cosas que tengan las otras que tu no tengas.

Ningúna chica le parecía especialmente atractiva mas que Astrid Hofferson, ninguna. Hasta ayer, Eret Eretson parecía ser su _crush_ , pero ahora...

Entendía a Astrid. Esto de que te gustase una chica era complicado... y a eso sumándole el carácter fuerte de la chica.

—... Es complicado— Hiccup se encogió y empezó a mover la cuchara dentro de la soda (Gobber había dejado de dar popotes desde que ella y Tannalaus le

enseñaron un reportaje de tortugas. Gobber terminó llorando y ofreciendo cucharas de la vajilla para revolver las sodas italianas). Debió poner una cara bastante preocupante, porque Ruffnut cambió la suya a una seria.

—Empiezas a preocuparme un poco— hasta la voz le había cambiado. Hiccup se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a decir, la reacción que tendría Ruffnut y lo que diría despues.— Hiccup, si ella te hizo algo malo o si ella...

—... Ella me besó— mustio Hiccup colocando ambos brazos sobre la mesa y ocultando su rostro en ellos.

Ruffnut creyó que no le había oído bien.

—¿Que ella qué?

Hiccup tenía la cara igual de roja que el jugo de su soda italiana a un lado de ella cuando admitió lo ocurrido hacía unas horas.

—¡Astrid me besó, Ruff!— espetó para luego volver a esconder su rostro.

Ruffnut tenía la cara desencajada.

—Vaya...— soltó, tratando de digerirlo—... Que... intenso.

Hiccup le dirigió una mirada de reproche, esperaba una reacción un poco mas... Un poco mas a lo mejor amiga tradicional.

—Quiero decir— se corrigió Ruffnut, dándose cuenta que necesitaba decir algo más— ¿Quien lo diría? Astrid lesbiana... wow— Ruffnut desvío la mirada hacia un lado, mientras fruncia los labios— Y la gente suele decir que soy yo— se rió suavemente— Vaya... —¡Ruff!— la rependio la castaña, sintiendo molestia de no ser tomada en cuenta en su propia confesión.

—Perdona,es que me tomó por sorpresa— se disculpó Ruffnut— ¿Y que hiciste? Obvio no le devolviste el beso, ¿verdad?— cuestionó, dandolo por hecho. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Hiccup no dijo nada— ¿verdad?—insistió, mas preocupada que antes. La castaña se mordió los labios, dando a entender que sí— ¡Oh... por todos...

—No hagas un escándalo, Ruff.

—¡... LOS DIOSES!— Ruffnut se tapó la boca con las manos, sin poder creerlo— ¡Se lo devolviste!

—Sí— Hiccup sonrió de lado, aun sintiéndose incomoda por lo que estaba contando— Y luego la besé de nuevo.

Ruffnut ahogó un grito, para luego patalear con sus piernas, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Hiccup se refugió en sus brazos, buscando esconderse nuevamente.

—¡No puede ser!— gritó Ruffnut, sin caber en sj asombro— ¿Y luego que pasó? ¿hicieron _ya sabes que_ en las duchas? ¡oh por Dios! ¿lo hicieron en la escuela?

—¡Ruffnut!— la llamó Hiccup avergonzada. Esta no pareció tomarle mucha importancia— Solo nos besamos...—susurró la chica— Y ella me tocó en algunas partes...

—¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!

—¡Ruff, cállate!

—¡Apenas y puedo creerte!— exclamó Ruffnut— ¿estás hablándome muy enserio?

—¿Crees que te pediría que bajes la voz si no fuera verdad?— Hiccup rodó los ojos, molesta. Ruffnut hizo una mueca, para luego acomodarse las trenzas que llevaba, Hiccup solo ocultó su rostro entre sus manos— Oh, Ruff, ¿que voy hacer? Nunca había besado a una chica— se lamentó.

—Ya te dije que todas somos bisexuales...

—¡Ya lo sé, pero no me esperaba esto!— gimió Hiccup— Es que es tan... Extraño.

—Y se va a poner aún mas extraño— respondió Ruffnut, Hiccup se volvió para verla con gesto de confusión, la rubia solo señaló la entrada con la mirada. La castaña siguió la trayectoria de su mirada por encima del hombro, sus mejillas se tiñieron instantáneamente de rojo, el estómago se le fue a las rodillas y el pecho se le infló de forma dolorosa.

Astrid y Scott cruzaban la entrada. Scott las vió de inmediato y fue inmediatamente a sentarse en su mesa; Astrid le siguió, percatándose de Hiccup con una sonrisa de medio lado y la ceja enarcada.

Hiccup tragó saliva, sintiendo como estaba empezando a sudar.

—Ruff, eh, te ves... linda— la saludó Scott, viendo a Ruffnut con un gesto extrañamente tierno para ser, bueno, Scott. El pelinegro se percató de la silenciosa y avergonzada presencia de Hiccup, por lo que dijo:— Hiccup, tu no— hizo una mueca de asco, en broma y en parte no— ¿Que haces aqui?

—Eh, yo..., bueno, yo...— tartamudeo Hiccup, haciéndo que su primo la mirara extrañado, sin entender el comportamiento de su prima—... Yo...

—Ella quiso acompañarme— respondió Ruffnut, salvando a Hiccup de decir "yo" unas treinta veces más, Snotlout se giró hacía la rubia ceniza, asintiendo, tal vez comprendiendo.

O tal vez sabía que no había que preguntar.

—Creí que vendría Tuff— o tal vez no era eso último.

—Olvidé que estaba enfermo.

—¿Olvidaste que tu hermano gemelo estaba enfermo?— esta vez fue Astrid quien hizo las preguntas. Hiccup se sintió aun mas acalorada después de oirle, sabía que Astrid le estaba mirando fijamente. Podía sentir sus ojos taladrándole el rostro.

—Ah, si— Ruffnut respondió de forma rápida, para luego sorber su soda. Snotlout se encogió de hombros, mientras que la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

Nadie supo exactamente que hacer, es mas se quedaron estáticos en un silencio incómodo. Hiccup sentía que a cada segundo la cara se le hinchaba más y mas, también picaba mas; Ruffnut seguía bebiendo de su soda, nerviosa.

Escucharon una risa detras de ellos. Hiccup conocía aquella risa desde que tenía pañales, se giró para ver a Gobber, quien caminaba en dirección a ellos, con aire de felicidad; aquello podía significar un buen tema de conversación.

—¡Muchachos!— les gritó una vez llegó a su mesa— ¿Que los trae por aquí? ¡Hiccup...!— se detuvo para verla con mas detenimiento— ¿Que te pasa, chica? Te estas poniendo morada.

Hiccup rio nerviosa, pero sonó como un carraspeo. Astrid seguía mirándole a la cara, analizándola.

—... es el calor— aseguró la chica, sonriendo.

—Si tu lo dices...— Gobber no le había creído. Genial.

—Ahora que lo mencionas— Hiccup se concentró para tratar de decir alguna palabra, la que sea— Ruff y Snotlout tienen una cita.

Ruffnut le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no esperaba tal confesión, eso era bastante claro. Gobber se giró para captar su atención hacía los dos mencionados.

—¿Ah si?— cuestionó el rubio, Snotlout se veía incómodo —¿Y que hacen ustedes dos aqui?— señaló a Hiccup y a Astrid.

—Necesitaban algo de compañía — respondió Hiccup en vez de Ruffnut. Ahora sentía que ella me debía algo a Ruffnut.

—Yo solo quise venir— Astrid se encogió de hombros—Y tratar de llevarme mejor con Hiccup— Astrid se giró hacía Hiccup— ¿verdad?

Hiccup tragó saliva, temblando.

—... Verdad— dijo Hiccup de forma seca. Tomó sus cosas y ambas se dirigieron hacía otra mesa.

Estaba sudando como un puerco, sentía la camiseta mojada de la parte de atrás, en su espalda. Esperó a que no se notara o si no sería algo sumamente vergonzoso; Astrid tomo lugar frente a ella, sus movimientos siempre eran elegantes, ágiles, perfectos; Hiccup se soprendió al recordar que siempre pensaba eso de Astrid: que era la chica perfecta, hermosa y demás ¿eso significaba que siempre había estado enamorada de ella? ¿de verdad? ¿y no se había dado cuenta de aquello? Es decir, ella siempre había tenido esos pensamientos, pero siempre hablaba sobre con Ruffnut o con Tuffnut e incluso con Fishlegs sobre ello y ninguno le había hecho algún comentario sugiriendo eso. Era lo normal, nadie...

Es que le costaba trabajo entenderlo, ¿que era lo que estaba pasando? Esta mañana había despertado con la seguridad de que Shawn Mendes y Alexander Rybak eran guapos, atractivos y le gustaban demasiado... y ahora, a las cinco treinta de la tarde, se estaba debatiendo entre que si siempre le había gustado Astrid Hofferson o si solo estaba abrumada por el beso que se habían dado a principios de la tarde.

 _¿De verdad soy así? No tiene nada de malo, pero..._

—Sé lo que estas pensado, Hiccup— habló Astrid, rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de la chica, quien regresó al planeta tierra justo en ese instante— Escucha, creo que a veces me enojo mucho y que a veces parece que quiero asesinar a media escuela...

¿"A veces" es un sinónimo de "siempre"?

—Pero... oh bien, esto no es tan fácil como creí— farfullo Astrid, desesperada por armar una conversación con Hiccup, ademas, claro, de disculparse— Sé que actuaba de mala forma, y que siempre parecía que te ignoraba, pero tenía demasiado miedo de... de lo que sentía, yo... me sentía rara, en principio creí que eran celos o algo así... — Astrid suspiró. Se veía de una forma mas... humana que antes, se veían otros sentimientos reflejados en ella que no eran ira o indiferencia— Y lo lamento, porque en serio creí que no re importaba que te ignorara o... Ya sé que no tengo excusa para esto.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no es normal que la chica mas hermosa de la escuela te diga que le gustas— respondió Hiccup en voz baja, tímida, tenia miedo de decir algo mal— Honestamente creí que te había hecho algo malo, de verdad, pero realmente no creo que debas disculparte por eso. Creo que entiendo lo difícil que puede ser... bueno, esto— la chica señaló a ambas, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia— Me tomó por sorpresa, es todo... o al menos eso creo— ella se encogió, hizó un movimiento de hombros bastante gracioso, cosa que hizo reír a Astrid. — Hiciste que recapacitara algunas cosas... ¿de que te ríes?

—Eso— Astrid le señaló, pero Hiccup no le entendió— Lo que haces con tus hombros— aclaró, para luego imitarle de forma bastante exagerada. La castaña solo se rió por la exageración— Lo haces todo el tiempo, y es adorable.

—¿Qué? —chilló la chica, sonrojándose por el cumplido— Yo no...— decidió que la siguiente oración la diría en un tono mas civilizado — Yo no hago... eso— e imitó a Astrid.

Ella se rio con mas fuerza.

—¡Lo acabas de hacer!— señaló en medio de una carcajada. Hiccup también se rió, aquello se había desviado de una buena forma. Ademas, era la conversación mas larga y cómoda que habían tenido. Hurra.

—¡Oh, bueno!— exclamó Hiccup para luego aclararse la garganta, debían volver al tema inicial— Como te decía, estuve pensando...— Astrid asintió, escuchándole atentamente— Tengo varias dudas.

Astrid se recargó en su silla, con aire razonable.

—De acuerdo— respondió con aire despreocupado— suéltalas.

Hiccup no creyó que fuera tan fácil, pero Astrid estaba sonriendo de forma tan radiante que parecía iluminar todo el restaurante. Volvio a ponerse nerviosa, tratando de recordar lo que iba a decir.

—¿Por que yo?— cuestionó Hiccup, mordiéndose el carrillo derecho. Astrid alzó una ceja— Me odiabas, o al menos eso creí... ¿que no lo hacías?

—Digamos que no precisamente te odiaba— vaciló Astrid, desviando la mirada—Al principio te tenía celos. En especial cuando fuiste la primera en todo... literalmente. Empecé a verte como alguien... perfecto. No quería admitirlo, pero de repente no me gustaba ningún chico y solo pensaba... bueno, en tí.

Ambas sonrieron, apenadas. Hiccup se giró para observar a Ruff y a Snotlout, quienes charlaban animados en la otra mesa, comían pizza, lo que la hizo recordar la pizza que Ruff le debía.

—¿Que es lo que piensas?— murmuró Astrid de improviso. La castaña se giró, sintiendo el rostro caliente—Sobre esto. Tú y yo.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros, sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Está bien si no quieres darme una respuesta, podemos ser amigas o...

Casi se estampa de cara contra la mesa en un intento torpe de besar a la rubia, fue bastante burdo, literalmente cayó sobre los labios de su compañera de clase, sin embargo (para fortuna de Hiccup), Astrid le tomó de los hombros para mantener a la castaña estable.

Gobber dejó caer un vaso de vidrio por la impresión, pensó por un minuto que lo que había tomado tenía algo que lo hacía tener alucinaciones, pero no, era de verdad. Snotlout abrió la boca, sorprendido mientras que Ruffnut veía la escena entre sorprendida, divertida y bastante orgullosa.

Cuando ambas chicas se separaron, Hiccup se escondió en el hombro de Astrid.

—¿Debo tomar eso como el inicio de una relación?— cuestionó Astrid, divertida por las acciones de Hiccup. Era una chica adorable. Hiccup asintió,sin querer dar la cara— Bien, de acuerdo, ¿quieres pizza?

* * *

 ** _Editado porque si xd_**

 ** _No estaba tan segura de subir esto xd_**

 ** _Ya que, aqui está. Espero no traumarlos, ya después subo uno mas normal xd_**

 ** _¿Reviews? ¿Demandas? ¿Amenazas de muerte xd?_**


	3. Cólicos

**Universo** : Alterno, época actual.

 **Rating** : K)?

 **Género** : Igual, Fluff uwu

 **Parejas** : Hiccstrid.

 **Summary** : Cada tres meses y durante una semana, el útero de Astrid se vuelve en contra suya, o al menos eso piensa ella al sentir unos cólicos espantosos y los nervios a flor de piel. Decidida a no ir a la escuela, recibe la visita de Hiccup, quien para fortuna de ambos, está preparado con todo lo que ha leído en Internet.

.

.

El arco de dolor que provenía desde su pelvis hasta sus costillas superiores la hizo abrazar su torso, y soltar un gemido de dolor. El dolor se quedó estacionado en su estómago y parecía no querer moverse de ahí en lo quite restaba de la hora, provocando una mueca en la cara de la chica, quien estaba molesta, fastidiada, triste y...

¿¡Por qué la vida era así con ella!? Estaba a punto de llorar por su suerte. Se sentía tan sensible y odiaba sentirse así; rayos, ni siquiera podía ver la tele, esta mañana mientras desayunaba (un plato de cereal con jarabe de chocolate, malvaviscos, leche chocolatada y crema batida baja en grasas) había visto un comercial de Coca-Cola y había llorado como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y quería de los burritos que estaban comiendo en el comercial, pero no podía comerlos porque se pondría gorda... ¡gorda! ¡Más gorda de lo que ya estaba! ¡Porque estaba gorda y engordaba a cada segundo incluso con la acción de respirar! ¡Hiccup dejaría de quererla por gorda! ¡Si seguía comiendo de esos chocolates, ella sería demasiado grande para él! Seguramente la dejaría al segundo de verla. La dejaría por una chica delgada y súper increíble que no le golpee cada que él decía algo lindo.

¿Y si Hiccup la dejaba? ¿Qué pasaría si el terminará con ella? Ella no lo soportaría, moriría en ese instante... ¡Y luego le golpearía lo más fuerte que ella pudiese, al grado de matarlo... o no! Y no tendría compasión por ello, no tendría nada de nada porque...

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Hiccup no era de su propiedad, es más, no debía tener ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él. Era solo un idiota que la hacía sentir débil y tonta. Era un imbécil y vegetariano (ovolactovegetariano, lo que sea) lo odiaba.

Bueno, para ser un idiota o un imbécil, era bastante bien parecido, e inteligente, y se preocupaba por todos. No había nadie más lindo y tierno que él, se sentía bastante afortunada de ser su novia...

Lo amaba tanto.

Todo esto era culpa de su útero y del hecho de ser mujer, cada tres meses pasaba aquello, era como si todos los cólicos fueran acumulándose en sólo ese periodo para estallar en su útero como su fuesen bombas nucleares, arrasando con sus sentimientos y estabilidad mental. Lo odiaba mucho.

Dio una vuelta en su cama, se había enrollado en todas las mantas de esta, a modo que parecía una especie de gusano gigante. No había ido a la escuela, debido a los dolores y al mal humor e incluso, la música empezaba a molestarle o a querer hacerla llorar. Arrasó con todo el helado del refrigerador, pero ahora se arrepentía... Seguramente ya parecía un elefante. La sacarían del equipo de admiradoras por ser tan gorda, nadie podría cargarla, perderían las regionales...

Volvió a sentir una punzada horrible de dolor. Se quejó y sintió como la sangre bajaba lentamente. Odiaba esa sensación. Odiaba vivir aquello. Los médicos habían dicho que no estaba mal, que era algo normal y que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar analgésicos, pero era horrible. Lo más horrible del mundo.

Dos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La molestaron, ¿quién se atrevía a perturbar su sufrimiento?

-Astrid- la llamó su madre desde detrás de la puerta, ¿porque había preguntado?- Tienes visitas.

-¿¡Quién es!?- pregunto de forma grosera- No quiero ver a nadie- añadió, cubriéndose la cabeza con las cobijas.

-Eh...- su madre se quedó callada un momento- Es Hiccup. Vino a verte.

Astrid descubrió una parte de su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos. Los dirigió en dirección a la puerta, esperando ver a Hiccup ahí, sin embargo, la puerta seguía cerrada.

¿Por qué, en nombre de Odín, vendría Hiccup a verla en ese estado? La última vez lo atacó con un tenedor (todavía ella misma no se lo perdonaba, había sido un acto completamente inconsciente).

-De acuerdo-aceptó, para luego volver a taparse la cabeza con las cobijas.

Escucho como la puerta se abría y un par de pasos entrar en su habitación. Se trataba realmente de Hiccup, siempre que pisaba el suelo, lo acompañaba el clásico sonido metálico de su pierna izquierda y el mudo sonido que hacía su converse derecho. De todas formas, no alzó la mirada.

-Hola, Astrid, hola Astrid- saludó la conocida voz. Astrid sonrió, pero no contestó. Hiccup cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero no lo hizo con suavidad, sino como si la empujara. Algo hizo ruido, como cosas moviéndose.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto de forma cautelosa, como si no tratará de hacer ruido.

¿Qué esperaba que respondiera?

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?- respondió ella entre dientes y usando un tono agresivo, luego recordó que le hablaba a Hiccup, un ente de luz, amor y ternura, no a cualquier persona. Soltó un suspiro- Me siento terrible. Lo siento.

Hiccup soltó algo parecido a una risa.

-No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado- se acercó y dejó algo en el suelo.- ¿Te duele mucho?

-Como el infierno- confirmó- Quiero dormir, pero duele mucho.

La cama se sumió un poco. Se había sentado sobre ella, luego sintió una mano acariciarle el costado con mimo.

-Te traje los deberes de hoy- anunció, explicando el porqué había dejado algo en el suelo- Y algunas otras cosas que creí que te servirían. Estuve leyendo en Internet y algunos libros...-Hiccup se veía apenado, pero dispuesto a ayudar- Y encontré que el chocolate ayuda bastante, así que te traje una barra, oh. Y Toothless y yo encontramos un helado de chocolate bastante bueno...

Astrid dio un chillido, ¡Hiccup la quería engordar!

-¡No puedo comer eso, se irá directo a mis caderas!- exclamó Astrid, Hiccup sonrió.

-¿Cuál es el problema de eso?- preguntó, divertido.

El bulto cubierto de mantas le dio un golpe en la espalda que casi lo hace caer de la cama.

-¡No es gracioso!- respondió Astrid- Me volveré gorda...

-No creo que eso pase- la consoló, midiendo sus palabras. Todavía le dolía el brazo, además, la cicatriz del tenedor seguía presente en su pecho- Para mí siempre serás hermosa.

-¡Deja de mentir, Haddock!

-Estoy diciendo la verdad- admitió, para luego abrazar el bulto, este volvió a quejarse- Es más, dame un beso.

Se sintió estúpido, pero Toothless le había dicho que las cosas cursis aliviaban a las chicas en su periodo.

-No quiero- murmuró con voz ahogada.-Estoy horrible.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Hiccup...

Está bien, mejor no, pero vamos, ¿que debía decir?

-Nunca estas horrible.

-Hoy sí.

-No lo creo.-canturreo- También traje películas románticas... eh, dudo que te gusten pero...

-¿Cuál trajiste?

-Ah, "La propuesta".

-Me agrada, las demás puedes devolverlas...

Hiccup se acostó de lleno en la cama, abrazo al bulto de mantas que ahora era Astrid y sonrió, feliz de estar con ella.

-Te quiero- confesó él, ya se lo había dicho otras veces, pero nunca de improviso. Astrid se sonrojo.

-Deja de comportarte como idiota- se apartó las sabanas de la cara, revelando su cabello todo despeinado, el rostro sin lavar, y con un tono de piel un tanto pálido- Pero yo también.- admitió a su vez, Hiccup sonrió complacido- Me alegra de que estés aquí...- añadió de forma cariñosa, abrazando a su novio, quien le devolvió el abrazo acariciando su cabello- ¿Me pasas la barra de chocolate?

-Creo que es mejor que empieces con el helado.

-¿¡Qué es lo que intentas decirme!?

-Eh, el helado puede derretirse.

-Oh, cierto, ¿tienes una cuchara?

-¿No quieres mejor servirte en un plato?

-¿Para qué?

-...

-...

-Buen punto.

* * *

 _ **Queda más como drabble. No supe nunca como continuarla xd**_

 _ **Hey, jeje, hice este rápido. Es la primera vez que hago un drabble y la verdad es que no me agradan del todo, aunque son muy útiles xd**_

 _ **Siempre quise experimentar con esta situación en hiccstrid. Astrid es una chica temperamental, dulce en el fondo, pero dura en el exterior, pero eso no quita que sea una chica y tenga los pensamientos que nosotras (o bueno, muchas de nosotras) tenemos en esa semana tan difícil de todos los meses xd**_

 _ **Pero, bueno...**_

 _ **Al final lo único que importa es el amor, el amor heterosexual xd**_

 _ **¿Recuerdan el fic feo y sin editar que publique el viernes? Pues ya lo edite, y por ende, la lectura es más cómoda. El procesador de textos de aquí modificó el documento (creí que eso solo pasaba en Wattpad: c) y quedo hecho un desastre, me disculpo por eso.**_

 _ **Re-re-respondo comentarios (a veces se me olvida, mil perdones, pero no quita que este súper agradecida con ustedes, los amo uwu):**_

 _ **: Fue una idea que surgió después de ver un fic en inglés de una Astrid hombre y un Hiccup hombre. Era yaoi y por ende más fuerte, y siempre me pregunté: ¿por qué no hay una Hiccup chica que se enamore de una Astrid chica? En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado. Sé que este cap. no es muy... grande xd.**_

 _ **Nina: Tu comentario se me hizo bastante interesante. De verdad xd**_

 _ **Bueno, me llamaba mucho la atención este género, porque en primera, es SUPER difícil de escribir, imagínate, tienes que hacer que un personaje masculino transfiera su personalidad al sexo opuesto. Hiccup se me hace un personaje bastante difícil, Astrid lo es, pero tiene un poco menos de complejidad. En segunda, me agradan los fics homo de ciertas parejas (en HTTYD son como dos xd) y dije: la vida es un riesgo, ¿por qué no?**_

 _ **Me alegra que apoyes a los homosexuales, yo lo hago (sé que no debe importarte demasiado, pero soy bi xd), pero no siento que se chacren (¿lo he escrito bien?) los personajes. Hay diversos autores que rompen los personajes y los meten en situaciones diversas (los lemon, por ejemplo) y creo que eso está bien (ya sabes, no leer siempre lo mismo, tratar de romper esquemas). Tratare de no salirme tanto de los personajes.**_

 _ **Respecto a los reviews... no he visto muchos fanfics de este tipo (en este Fandom, claro), ni mucho menos gente que se queje de ello. Igual estoy de acuerdo en que a cierto número de personas no les agrada el genero que maneja el fic (estuve a nada de no publicarlo) y tomaré en cuenta el no escribir mucho de esto. Pero, eso dependerá de la forma en la que se lo toma la gente, si de verdad lo odian y nadie lo soporta o yo no me siento muy a gusto escribiéndolo, pues, ¿que se le puede hacer?**_

 _ **Me gustó tu comentario, me alegra que me inviten a mejorar uwu**_

 _ **Bere o Nade: Ni me había dado cuenta de que dejaste el review donde no era, lol. Errores nos pasan a todos, no te preocupes uwu**_

 _ **¡Lo sé! Son tan lindos, me gusta trabajar con esa idea de universos diferentes (de ahí mi fic de "Hachas y Dragones").**_

 _ **Es gracioso, en lo que me he fijado es que eso pasa en muchas relaciones de ese tipo. Tienden a haber confusiones, pero con la comunicación adecuada (7u7, bueno, no de ese tipo xd) se pueden aclarar.**_

 _ **Hiccup moderna sería una chica vegetariana (ovolactovegetariana, para ser exactos), un tanto mimada (si Stoick llegaba a sobreproteger a su hijo, imagínate a una hija. Peor.) Y más que frágil yo diría sensible. Es la primera niña Haddock de la familia, es claro que todo el mundo se pondrá patas arriba xd**_

 _ **¡De nada! Gracias a ti por comentar uwu**_

 _ **Guest: Oye, no vale no poner tu nickname :c**_

 _ **Es una pena, pero tranquila/tranquilo, esta es una serie de one shots y drabbles, seguro que encuentras uno que sea de tu agrado ^^**_

 _ **Mud-chan: Oh no, ¿¡era tan obvio!? xD**_

 _ **Yo tampoco sabía, solo dije "pues a ver, tengo esto en mente, creo que se puede" xd**_

 _ **Hiccup fem es algo que siempre rondo en mi cabeza, pero nunca en época vikinga. Me alegra que te agrade Becca xd**_

 _ **¿Te confieso algo? Siempre creí que Astrid era bi o algo así xd, pero no me gusta explorar mucho en eso xd**_

 _ **Chimuelo se quedó así, irá :0**_

 _ **Ladybug miau: Deberia… pero no se me ocurre nada, probalmemente si se me ocurre, lo subo xd**_

 _ **Me alegra que te guste uwu**_

 _ **Lady-werempire: Gracias UwU**_

 _ **¡Mil gracias!**_

 _ **Y eso es todo, ¿qué les pareció este? El siguiente se viene con comedia... o al menos eso creo.**_


	4. Una Novia para Tuff

**Universo:** Quisiera que no fuera alterno UnU, época vikinga. Probablemente antes de HTTYD 3.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genero** : Comedia y romance xd

 **Parejas** : Hiccstrid y... ¡TuffxHeather! xD

Por favor no me maten :c

 **Summary** : Al darse cuenta de los sentimientos que siente hacía Heather, Tuffnut busca llamar su atención. Así que, juntando todos los consejos que la pandilla le ha dado, se arma de valor para invitar a la pelinegra a una cita.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup trata de sobrellevar la semana Astrid de la mejor forma posible, ¿que es la semana Astrid? Pues algo peor que Drago Manodura, Viggo y Riker Grimborn, Johan, Krogan, el muerte Roja... ¡Hasta Grimmel!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba como su amada Chicken cacareaba sobre la mesa del gran salón donde ahora se encontraba. Movía la comida de un lado a otro, sin ánimos de comerla; se sentía extraño, como si tuviera gases en el estómago, juntados con cosas graciosas que le golpeaban el estómago desde adentro. Sabía lo que podía significar, pero no podía hablar de su muerte tan pronto con su hermana o con el resto de la pandilla.

Ya saben, solo hay dos enfermedades que desarrollas con esos síntomas (sumándole la sudoración excesiva, la falta de apetito, la falta de fuerza y aliento, el sentir subidones de adrenalina, las rojeces en la cara, el no poder dormir, el desear quedarte en casa para no dejar de pensar...) y una de ellas, era el azote de Odin, para Tuffnut la más probable. La otra era algo que ni el mismo, en su retorcida mente, se le hubiese ocurrido.

Los demás desayunaban de forma callada a pesar de que el Gran Salón estaba (como siempre) abarrotado de dragones y personas. Hiccup leía unos pergaminos, hacia anotaciones en uno de sus diarios (ya debía tener como mil, ¿que nunca se cansaba de escribir? A veces, cuando escribía cosas mucho tiempo le dolía la mano y tenía que pedirle a Ruffnut que escribiera por el), Snotlout engullia una pierna de cerdo enorme, a veces mirando en dirección de la Tía Val, quien de vez en vez, alargaba el cuello para ver lo que su hijo estaba anotando (lo de Snotlout y la madre de Hiccup había sido un chiste bastante bueno cuando Astrid lo contó, de hecho seguía siendo gracioso). Fishlegs trataba de coquetear por quinta vez en toda la hora con Ruffnut quien solo hacia gestos de asco a pesar de sentirse halagada.

Tuffnut necesitaba hablar con Hiccup.

Hiccup era bastante listo, era el sujeto más genial de todo Berk, con Chi, su furia nocturna sobrevolando por toda la aldea, él podia hacer lo que sea, por que él es de la cruz del sur, es el que cierra y el que apaga la luz, sí, él es de la cruz del sur, aquí y en todo Berk (por eso yo no voy en tren, voy en avión... No necesito a nadie, nadie al rededor, canto en su mente... Necesitaba escuchar a Hiccup cantar eso, era una canción bastante buena). Bueno, estoy segura de que entendieron el punto.

Además, fuera de ser el jefe y la mejor cosa que le paso a Berk desde... desde que inventaron el pastel, Hiccup era el único que tenía novia y de seguro sabía mejor que nadie que era estar... No es que lo estuviera admitiendo, claro que no. Era que no creía que aquellas cosas le pasarán a él, generalmente todo lo divertido era para Hiccup, o para Astrid, o para tía Valka, o para... literalmente toda la pandilla. Ya saben, el momento romántico. Lo cierto era que no tenía ningún problema en ser el chiste de la pandilla o el único personaje asexuado de toda la franquicia (algunas veces, el único que lograba romper la cuarta pared... Cuando no lo hacía Snotlout, claro), pero ahora, cuando empezó a ver a aquella Berserker pelinegra con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella no era... solo bonita.

Una cosa bonita era gallina, por ejemplo, o cuando Blench le daba un cabezazo, o su hermana dándole un cabezazo, o Macey Jr recién salida de la fragua, un bebé dragón, el cabello de Astrid, o el de Hiccup (comprendía que Astrid tuviese el cabello tan sedoso, pero hasta en eso Hiccup era perfecto), el fuego de las explosiones, golpear cazadores de dragones, comer pasteles que su madre hacía, burlarse de Snotlout, burlarse de Ruffnut, burlarse de Snotlout y su aparente enamoramiento hacia la mamá de Hiccup, Hiccup sin camisa (nadie puede negar eso), comer hasta reventar, cantar con su privilegiada voz, hacer referencias a canciones rock de los ochentas a pesar de estar en la época vikinga (Ahora, que si hablamos de cosas que no son de acuerdo a la época, mencionemos el submarino que Hiccup hizo hace unos años, esa cosa ni siquiera es posible sin la presurizacion adecuada...), las flores de primavera, las fosas de jabalíes...

Pero nada parecía más bonito que Heather.

Ya, lo había pensado. Casi admitido. Por eso necesitaba hablar con Hiccup, porque Hiccup siempre tenía la respuesta para todos sus problemas, si él explotaba algo, Hiccup lo resolvía, si encontraban algo peligroso, Hiccup sabía cómo manejarlo... Hiccup podría con aquello sin problemas. Era el prometido de Astrid, después de todo.

Y hablando de Astrid, ¿donde estaba? Ella siempre comía a lado de Hiccup, como una linda pareja casada (casada... una palabra prohibida, por cierto).

Sintió cono Chicken le picoteaba la cabeza, la gallina parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo ese tiempo.

Valka se limpió la boca con una servilleta. La mujer era elegante, algo en lo que Tuffnut se fijaba siempre... Y en las vestimentas. Valka tenia un gusto exquisito. Casi tan genial como Astrid.

\--Y bueno... ¿que cuentan las otras islas?-- preguntó Valka a su hijo, haciendo su plato a un lado.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

\--Solo saludan, Dagur ya me mando unas cincuenta cartas recordandome que su hijo nace la siguiente semana-- respondió Hiccup, señalando un montículo de cartas a su lado, donde se supone que debía estar Astrid... ¡Alto! ¿¡Y si Astrid estaba sepultada dentro de esas cartas!? ¿¡quien cuidará de Hiccup cuando este quiera hacer un loco plan y Toothless no esté!? -- Y esas son solo las de hace una hora.

\--Bueno, por lo menos es entusiasta-- sonrió Valka con optimismo.

¿¡Qué acaso bromeaba!? ¡las cartas habían sepultado a Astrid!

\--Sí, es algo lindo.-- reconoció el castaño de forma distraída.-- Oh, este es diferente... "Querido Jefe de Berk, tenemos el orgullo de..." ah, es Dagur.-- se la paso a Valka, quien la leyó en voz alta:

\--"Acabas de caer en mi trampa."-- leyó lentamente-- "Mi hijo nace en siete días, eres el padrino, no lo olvides. Trae tu escuálido trasero y un bonito regalo o te romperé los dientes... Con amor, Dagur"-- terminó de leer, como su hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo-- "Posdata: no es verdad lo de romperte los dientes, aunque lo haré si no te presentas. Posdata dos: me he dado cuenta de que ignoras mis cartas, así que he disfrazado esta y funcionó, por eso la sigues leyendo o alguien más la esta leyendo por ti. Posdata tres: Saludame a la señora Valka y a toda la pandilla de mi parte. Posdata cuatro: Olvide lo que iba a escribir después de atender uno de los antojos de Mala. Posdata cinco:...-- Valka tomo aire-- me gusta escribir posdatas." Esta es la última.

\--Esa serie de posdatas es mucho más grande que la carta en sí-- observó Fishlegs.

\--Vaya que sí-- coincidió Valka.

\--Aquí hay otra-- señaló Hiccup, la abrió y la leyó-- "He llamado a este tipo de correo spam. Y recordé lo que iba a decirte, Heather viene hoy a visitarlos."

Tuffnut se levantó de su asiento como si le hubieran disparado a la banca en la que estaba sentado, causando que todos le miraran.

\--¿¡Heather!? ¿¡Aquí!? ¿¡AHORA!?--balbuceo, nervioso, olvidándose de que Astrid podía (o no) estar enterrada en las cartas de Dagur.--¿¡HOY!?

\--Sí, eso dice-- repuso Hiccup, tranquilo.

\--¿¡A que hora!?

\--Probablemente después del medio día, no lo sé.

\--¡Oh no!-- exclamó este, tomando a Chicken en brazos-- Vamonos Chicken, necesito arreglarme.

Salió disparado del Gran Salón.

\--¿Y a él que rayos le pasa?-- preguntó Snotlout a Ruffnut, ella se encogió de hombros.

\--Ha estado extraño desde hace unos días.

\--Estamos hablando de Tuffnut, él siempre es raro-- obvio Snotlout-- Pero esta vez esta siendo demasiado raro, incluso para él.

\--Estará bien-- su hermana parecía despreocupada, aunque la verdad, sí sentía que su hermano estaba haciendo cosas muy raras.

Se escuchó como alguien entraba corriendo al Gran Salón, así como el cierre de las pesadas puertas de este, era Eret, quien llegó bastante agitado hasta Hiccup.

\--¿Y ahora él que tiene?-- preguntó Snotlout usando un tono despectivo.

Eret levanto un dedo, pidiendo que le dieran tiempo para responder. Hiccup solo le miró, aburrido, al igual que todos en la mesa.

\--Es...-- sonó más como un jadeo bastante cómico--... primero de marzo.-- informó.-- Es semana Astrid.

\--¡No puede ser!-- Hiccup cambio su semblante a uno preocupado, se levantó de la misma forma en la que Tuffnut lo había hecho y tiro todas las cartas de Dagur al suelo-- ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Debí ir por ella a su casa! ¡Ella debe estar furiosa!-- exclamó Hiccup, como si le temiera a algo muy grande y fuerte. Los demás tragaron saliva.

Valka no se sentía al tanto.

\--¿Semana Astrid?-- repitió ella, sin entender. Los demás empezaron a movilizarse, Hiccup y Fishlegs levantaban las cartas y las llevaban a otro lado, Ruff y Snotlout corrían por comida y una bandeja limpia, Eret, sin embargo, limpiaba con desesperación la mesa y se aseguraba de que nada estaba fuera de su lugar-- ¿Qué es la semana Astrid?

Ambas puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par de sopetón. Los berkianos levantaron la vista para bajarla de nuevo, con miedo.

Se escuchó un gruñido que no provenía de ningún dragón, luego pisadas pesadas y amenazadoras, como las de un gigante, Hiccup tragó saliva, tratando de sonreír.

Astrid Hofferson estaba furiosa. Valka podía notarlo. Y tenía la apariencia de querer matar a todo ser viviente que se le cruzará en frente. Tenia el cabello un poco despeinado, apretaba los puños y dientes. Debajo de los ojos había unas leves ojeras, su piel estaba pálida.

Valka entonces lo comprendió. Era su semana especial.

\--¡M'lady!-- la nombró Hiccup con entusiasmo mezclado con nerviosismo, ella entrecerro los ojos-- Te ves hermosa esta mañana, cariño.

Ella simplemente gruño y él hizo hacia atrás la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse. Esta le dio un manotazo al brazo del castaño y empujó su propia silla.

\--Cállate-- le espetó a su prometido.

\--Astrid, te ves radiante el día de hoy-- comentó Fishlegs, ella le ignoró.

\--Casi tan brillante como el sol mismo-- añadió Eret, Hiccup hizo mala cara.

\--Tampoco te pases-- le regaño, celoso. Astrid hizo una mueca, fastidiada.

Le arrebato el plato a Snotlout sin nada de delicadeza.

\--¡No me mates!-- chilló el pelinegro y se refugio detrás de Valka, quien volteo hacia el muchacho confundida.

Astrid desgarro con los dientes la pierna de pavo que le habían servido, masticando con fuerza, mirando con odio a todo lo que se movía. Hiccup tomó una servilleta, dispuesto a limpiar las comisuras de los labios de la rubia.

\--Ni siquiera lo pienses-- le advirtió ella con voz ronca una vez él estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

\-- Lo siento, cariño.

\--Cállate-- le ordenó y siguió comiendo, sin tener ningún cuidado en la forma en la que lo hacía.

\--Am, ¿Astrid? -- Fishlegs decidió darle la noticia de que Heather venia. Tal vez el acompañamiento femenino le ayude.

\--¿Que?-- espetó ella, Hiccup estaba alerta por si tomaba un cuchillo o su hacha.

\--Heather viene hoy.

Astrid abrió los ojos, cambiando repentinamente de humor.

\--¿De verdad?-- repuso en un tono mucho menos asesino, demostrando una sana emoción. Los ocupantes de la mesa se relajaron al instante-- Oh, realmente extrañaba a Heather.-- dijo haciendo un puchero, Hiccup se volvió, si había algo peor que Astrid enojada era una Astrid llorando-- Realmente la extrañaba, pasamos por tantas cosas juntas-- Hiccup le dio la mano, dispuesto a consolarla-- A veces ella no contesta mis cartas y me preocupo mucho... demasiado-- admitió.

Hiccup le abrazo y acuno a Astrid en su pecho. Aquello había pasado a una atmósfera triste en tiempo récord, acarició su cabello con mimo mientras ella sollozaba y los demás los miraban con cara de confusión.

\--Es más normal de lo que parece-- Le susurro Fishlegs a Valka, ella asintió, al igual que Eret.

\--Quiero pastel-- sollozo Astrid, Hiccup asintió y le pidió de forma a silenciosa a la pandilla que alguno fuera por dicho alimento. Eret fue.-- Con chocolate.

\--Con todo el chocolate que quieras-- añadió Hiccup con ternura, limpiandole los surcos en las mejillas.

Astrid le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, el chico se quejó.

\--¡No puedo comer tanto, me pondré gorda!-- le gritó, como si fuera una niña pequeña, Hiccup trato de calmarla-- ¿Te vas a comer eso?-- señaló lo que Ruffnut estaba comiendo, ella se lo pasó, con miedo-- Gracias-- agradeció con la boca llena.

\--¡Traje el pastel!-- exclamó Eret con alegría, una vez trajo el plato pastel-- Le puse crema extra y chispas de chocolate, especialmente para ti, rubia-- añadió con tono comprensivo. Astrid se levantó, con lágrimas en los ojos y roja de ira.

\--¡No puedo comer pastel, ESTOY EN UNA DIETA SIN CARBOHIDRATOS...!-- le gritó, tomando el pastel y estrellandoselo en la cara, Valka se hizo para atrás-- ¡CIELOS, ERET, ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO!-- tomó su hacha, empujando a Hiccup, Snotlout se encogió todavía más detrás de Valka. Astrid se fue furiosa, a paso rápido del gran salón, amenazando a todos con el hacha-- ¡NADIE ME COMPRENDE!

Hiccup se levantó en el acto, tratando de alcanzarla.

\--¡Espera, Astrid!-- la persiguió, buscando que nadie fuese herido por ella-- ¡Yo te comprendo, habla conmigo!-- dijo.

\--¿Todavía quieres que se casen?-- preguntó Valka a Gobber, quien iba llegando a la mesa.

\--Claro que sí-- respondió el hombre-- Solo mira la relación sana que tienen.

\--¡Tú... muerete!

\--¡Astrid, por favor, baja eso!

\--¡AAAHHHHH!

\--¡OUH! ¡Lo... siento...! ¡No, no, en la cara no! ¡AAAAUUUH! ¡Astrid, con el hacha no! ¡TOOTHLESS!

Se escuchó un maullido de gato, varias cosas pesadas caerse y luego el gemido de Hiccup. El dragón al parecer había llegado lo más a tiempo posible.

\--No es lo peor que le ha hecho, una vez intento clavarle un tenedor en...-- Gobber señaló su entrepierna, Valka y Eret hicieron una cara de desagrado, mientras que los restantes solo asintieron.

.

Tuffnut ajustó sus rastas por enésima vez, había intentado todos los peinados que se le habían ocurrido, pero con ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente seguro. Tembló, quizá a Heather nunca le guste el cabello de Tuffnut (¿¡por que no!? ¡era su mayor atractivo!), quizás ella le seguiría viendo como el tonto chico Thorton, el hermano de Ruffnut, el asexuado, el...

Se deprimio.

\--Rayos, Chicken...-- exclamó deprimido, Chicken cacareo en su dirección, como si le pidiera que siguiera con la frase-- Ella jamás se fijará en mi, es decir, mirame, me parezco más a Ruff que a Tuff.

\--¿¡Ella!?

\--¡No puede ser!-- gritó Tuffnut, sosteniendo a la gallina--¿¡Hablas!? ¿¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!? ¡Chicken, debí parecer un idiota todo este tiempo!

\--Era yo, idiota-- Ruffnut estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Tuffnut se giro con el alma a los pies, soltando a Chicken despacio, su hermana lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados-- Así que era por eso que te comportabas extraño, ¡es por una chica!

Tuffnut no supo que contestar.

\--Ah, ¿una chica?-- se hizo el tonto, pretendiendo que su hermana estaba inventando todo-- Debiste oír mal, dije... eh, bella, sí, bella... ¡oh, no, no, no! ¡Quiero decir... eh, ehhhh!

\--¡Estas enamorado! ¡lo sabía!-- gritó Ruffnut, apuntando hacia él. Tuffnut empalidecio, incapaz de decir nada-- ¡Por eso estas tan extraño! ¡Estas...! ¿enamorado?-- Ruffnut hizo una mueca confundido-- ¿Tú? ¿Enamorado?

\--¡No estoy enamorado!--contradijo, Tuffnut balbuceo-- Estoy enfermo, y solo puedo pensar en Heather, ¡rayos!-- se maldijo a si mismo, dándose cuenta de que lo había admitido y no solo eso, sino que había dicho el nombre de Heather.

\--¡Te gusta Heather!

\--¡No es cierto!

\--¡Oh por los dioses!-- exclamó Ruffnut-- Por eso te pusiste así cuando Hiccup dijo que vendría...-- adivinó, entrecerrando los ojos.

\--Escucha, hermana, sé que es algo terrible, y que realmente no te interesa.

\--Ni un poco.

\--Pero es extraño, realmente me importa lo que ella piense de mi-- explicó Tuffnut.-- El como me ve y esas cosas que dice Hiccup todo el tiempo respecto a Astrid.

\--Estas enamorado.

\--¿¡Realmente lo crees!? ¿¡Puedo morir de eso!?

\--Claro que no-- Ruffnut rodó los ojos-- Solo ve y dile lo que sientes. A las mujeres nos gusta que sean directos-- añadió con picardia-- Si quieres llamar la atención de un chica como Heather, tienes que ser mejor que... bueno, tú.

\--¡Oye, soy yo el que usualmente le dice eso a Hiccup!-- se quejó Tuffnut.

\--Pues ahora, eres como Hiccup, hermano.

Tuffnut se tomó la cabeza.

\--¡NOOOOOOOO!-- grito mientras caía de rodillas, Chicken se acercó para dormir en su regazo-- Ahora no, chikistrikis-- le dijo a la gallina y esta se apartó-- ¿En que estaba? Ah, sí... ¡NOOOOOOOO!

.

\--Primero que nada, debes acercarte a ella como si fueras el último pastel en el gran salón, la última pierna de cerdo, el último tarro de cerveza que existe en todo el Berk-- específico Ruffnut, indicándole como caminar a su hermano. Ambos estaban en medio de la aldea, esquiando a los dragones que pasaban por ahí.-- Tienes que mirarla de tal manera que sus piernas se derritan al verte.

\--¿Algo así como todas las chicas que aman a Hiccup?

\--Sí, pero con menos presupuesto.

Fishlegs llegó a la escena viéndose un tanto confundido. Tuffnut llevaba su armadura, a pesar de que no había misiones de rescate ese día, así como un aire de gallardía en el muchacho. Puso las manos en las caderas mientras el pequeño (...) se asomaba curioso de su bolso.

\--¿Qué está haciendo Tuff?-- le preguntó a la gemela, esta se rio ligeramente.

\--A Tuff le gusta Heather-- confesó sin nada de tacto.

Fishlegs se quedo boquiabierto, con que esa era la razón de el comportamiento tan extraño (bueno, más extraño que siempre), de Tuffnut.

\--¿Tuffnut enamorado? --parecía un mal chiste, algo irreal. --¿Y de Heather?

\--Oye, Heather no es fea-- respondió Tuffnut, metiéndose en la conversación--Es más bonita que todas las estrellas redondas y tontas del cielo.

\--Las estrellas no son redondas, Tuff, son planas.

\--¡Son redondas!-- gritó Tuffnut-- Algún día alguien cruzará el mundo en un barco y encontrará el borde del mundo, solo para darse cuenta de que no tiene fin, porque el mundo es redondo.

\--Sí, algún día alguien saldrá de Midgard, verá a los dioses a lo lejos y verá que el mundo es una redonda esfera de agua y tierra azul-- concordo Ruffnut completamente convencida de este hecho.

\--Y entonces, cuando Hiccup o alguien más lo haga, nos reconocerán como... eh... eh... ¡será un nombre espectacular!-- Tuffnut terminó de decir esto y Fishlegs suspiró, sin querer continuar escuchando teorías locas y sin sentido.

\--¿Por qué Hiccup lo haría?--cuestionó Ruffnut con cierta molestia.

\--A él solo le pasan esas cosas.

\--Eso es triste.

\--Demasiado. Debería haber una serie de nosotros haciendo cosas increíbles.

\--Mejor de todos nosotros.

\--Sí.

\--Una donde hagamos referencias, de todo lo que exista...

\--¡Como una serie de referencias!

\--¡Esa idea es demasiado...!

\--¡Bueno, ya!-- gritó Fishlegs fastidiado-- ¿Qué tiene el hecho de que estén aquí con que Tuff este enamorado de Heather?

Ruffnut sonrió con arrogancia.

\--Hago que se vea como un buen partido para ella-- contestó con voz ronca-- y que lo desee tanto que me darán sobrinos bonitos... No tan bonitos como mis hijos, pero bonitos.

\--¡No te olvides de los hijos de Astrid y Hiccup!

\--Ah, si, ellos.

\--Ruffnut, conozco a Heather y estoy seguro de que no es una buena idea que Tuff actúe así-- Fishlegs caminó hasta Tuffnut y le tomó del hombro-- Lo que tienes que hacer es decir cosas sobre dragones, cosas que ella no sepa de ellos, por ejemplo, ¿que tanto sabes de los Látigos afilados?

Esa era fácil.

\--Qué son plateados y las hembras siempre quieren matar a los machos.

\--Un cincuenta por ciento de esa oración fue incorrecta-- mustio Fishlegs entre dientes.-- De acuerdo, Tuff, si algo he visto de las chicas, es que les encantan los cumplidos.-- cambió de tema-- Dile cosas que a ella le gusten sobre ella.

Tuffnut supo que decir. Hiccup siempre adulaba a Astrid por lo de sus ojos o cabello, los comparaba con cosas lindas. Lo mismo pasó con Throk y su enamoramiento hacia Ruffnut, él había hecho un poema con todas las cualidades (inexistentes, claro) que ella tenía.

\--Creo que puedo hacer eso-- Tuffnut se enderezó y saco él pecho. Fishlegs se encogió de hombros.

\--Bien, finge que soy Heather, dime algo lindo.

Tuffnut estalló en carcajadas.

\--¿¡Tú!?-- señaló a Fishlegs-- ¡No te pareces en nada!

\--Solo hazlo.

Tuffnut dejo de reír para concentrarse. Se aclaró la garganta, pensando en algo.

\--¡Ah, ya sé! Heather, eres más bonita, que uno de los pollitos de Chicken... No, no, mejor: eres más graciosa que la vez que el tío Earl contrajo varicela y hacia bailes extraños mientras se retorcía de picazón... ¡No, ese es peor...!

\--Necesitará más ayuda-- murmuró Ruffnut a Fishlegs, este asintió.

.

\--Lo que necesitas son músculos-- le dijo Snotlout a Tuffnut cuando fue a preguntarle-- Como los míos-- señaló para luego besar sus bíceps-- Ese par de fideos no lograrán impresionar a una belleza como Heather.

\--Eh, estamos usando en mi varios insultos que podríamos usar en Hiccup. -- respondió Tuffnut.

\--Desde que Hiccup es el jefe, es más difícil molestarlo-- opinó Ruffnut detrás de ellos-- Además, estamos en semana Astrid.

\--Seh, tiene sus propios demonios justo ahora.

.

\--Te ves preciosa con ese color-- señaló Hiccup, un tanto incomodo de decir cosas cursis todo el tiempo. Toothless estaba a su lado, alerta ante cualquier ataque por parte de la linda chica rubia.

\--¿De verdad?-- Astrid llevaba puesta una blusa azul y se veía halagada-- ¿Y que hay de los otros colores?

\--¿Otros colores?

\--¿¡Dices que me veo mal en otros colores!?

\--¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Jamás dije eso!

Astrid arrojó el hacha en su dirección, rompiendo la pared.

\--¿¡Te gusta el color de la sangre en tus paredes, Hiccup!?

\--¡TOOTHLESS!

.

\--¿Chicas? No se mucho de ellas-- respondió Eret después de que Tuffnut le preguntará que podía hacer al respecto-- Sé que les gustan las cosas de colores pastel, los muñecos..., oh y que las escuchen-- señaló este, recordando una anécdota al respecto-- En mi flota, había un hombre cuya esposa siempre se colaba en nuestras expediciones. Siempre. Quizá quería asegurarse de que este no le mintiera o algo así, el punto es que ella siempre nos despertaba con sus gritos-- narró, mientras tallaba un tronco de madera-- Ella siempre le gritaba a Frank que quería que la escuchará. Todo el tiempo. Que si nunca se aprendía las cosas que le gustaban, que si era demasiado despistado... en fin. Las mujeres son así. Escucha a esa tal Heather y tal vez se fije en ti.

Tuffnut anotó eso en una libreta.

\--Ah, y no lleves a la gallina todas partes. Es raro.-- añadió Eret haciendo una mueca. Chicken le cacareo molesta-- Oh, lo siento-- se disculpó con ella--Espera, ¿¡Me acabo de disculpar con una gallina!?

\--¡Dale algo útil!-- exclamó Gobber arreglando los dientes de uno de los tantos dragones que había en la fragua-- A la chica Berserker le gustan las hachas, ¿no? como Astrid. Bueno, hazle algo similar, dale algo que ella ocupe, un catalejo, esa cosa que te indica el norte, como la que tiene Hiccup en todas partes.

\--¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY TRANQUILA!

Se escuchó como cosas se derrumbaban, el gemido de Hiccup y un rugido de dragón.

\--Parece que tiene furor-- comentó Gobber de forma despreocupada-- Cuando muera, todos los dioses tendrán que esperar a Hiccup en la puerta del Valhalla por aguantar de forma tan fuerte la semana Astrid.-- suspiró y termino el trabajo-- ¿Qué es lo que sabes hacer?

\--¡Hice una espamaza! ¡Es una espada, juntada con... una maza! ¡Es casi tan genial como Macey!

.

\--Puedes hacerla reír-- comentó Valka, sonriendo mientras atendía a los dragones. Revisaba como estaban de salud o si requerían alguna dieta-- A las mujeres nos encanta eso.

\--¿En serio?

\--De verdad. Stoick era bastante gracioso intentando ser gracioso. O tierno.-- recordó Valka sonriendo con nostalgia-- Puedes empezar por hacerla reír, créeme, las mujeres amamos reír. Y los dulces, pero no siempre funcionan.

\--¡Astrid Hofferson ya viene!

Todos los aldeanos corrieron en dirección a sus casas.

\--Debería darle un té para sus cólicos--opinó Valka.

.

Tuffnut, viendo que se acercaba el medio día y que no tenía nada que regalarle a Heather, decidió ir con la única persona que tenia una relación lo más estable posible y con la única persona con la que quería hablar en primer lugar:

Hiccup.

\--Lamento haberte golpeado todo el día-- murmuró Astrid, bebiendo del té relajante que Valka le había preparado. Hiccup se colocaba hielo en uno de sus ojos.-- Y haber derrumbado todas esas casas.

\--No te preocupes. Por lo menos ya tenemos esa cosa-- Hiccup hizo una mueca por el dolor. Toothless seguía alerta a su lado-- La parte buena de esto es que detectase todas las fallas que tenía el aterrizador... Se tuerce un poco a la derecha.

\--¿No estas molesto conmigo?-- Astrid parecía estar a punto de llorar.

\--Claro que no-- sonrió Hiccup-- Me acostumbré hace poco. -- le acarició la mejilla y se acercó al ella-- Dame un beso.

\--De acuerdo...

\--¡HICCUP!

\--¡Tuffnut!-- exclamaron Hiccup y Astrid, mirando hacia la puerta. El chico estaba a punto de entrar a la casa por la ventana, Toothless rodó los ojos.

\--¡Platica de hombres! ¡Ahora!-- gritó Tuffnut entrando a la casa cayendo sobre el suelo. Hiccup suspiró.

\--¿Qué pasa ahora, Tuff?

\--Necesito hablar contigo... en privado-- anunció, Astrid sonrió divertida, se levantó.

\--Vamos Toothless, necesito tomar aire-- sonrió Astrid, llevándose a Toothless, este se fue con ella, no queriendo dejar a Hiccup.

Una vez ambos estuvieron en el jardín, Hiccup giro hacia Tuffnut.

\--¿Qué sucede, Tuff?-- le pregunto.

\--Hiccup, es grave, ¡me gusta una chica!-- exclamó el rubio, tomándose las rastas con desesperación. Hiccup lo miró impresionado-- No creí que fuera a pasarme nunca, menos con Heather.

\--¿Te gusta Heather?

\--¡Peor, estoy enamorado de ella!-- respondió, viéndose bastante mal por ello. Hiccup le miró con ternura-- Es horrible, no se como lo soportas... Les he preguntado a todos los que conozco, pero no tengo músculos o habilidades para hacer cosas, no soy bueno escuchando o haciendo cumplidos... ¡Y no sé qué hacer para que Heather se ría! Todas las bromas que hago con Ruff la molestan, creí que había sido por ella, pero ahora tengo miedo de que el problema sea yo...

\--Tuff...

\--Y realmente quiero saber como lo haces, eso de no ser nada guapo... bueno, un poco, medianamente guapo...

\--Tuff.

\--Y no tener una pierna, o tu voz, quiero decir, ¡escuchate! Pareces uno de esos juguetes que aprietas y suenan como patos...

\--Tuff-- lo llamó esta vez un poco más molesto.

\--¡Rayos, Hiccup! ¿Quieres dejar de hablar? ¡Pareciera que toda la franquicia gira sobre ti!

\--Tuffnut, solo escucha esto-- Hiccup le puso una mano en el hombro.

\--¿Sugieres que haga esto...--señaló la mano del pecoso en su hombro-- con ella? ¿que esperas a que le diga? "¿Hola?"-- continuo, haciendo la voz gruesa. Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

\--No, lo que trato de decir es que te relajes-- dijo, Tuffnut sacó el aire, comprendiendolo-- Escucha, Tuff, Heather es una chica seria y bastante responsable...

\--¿¡Eso quiere decir que no tengo ninguna oportunidad!?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

\--No. Lo que trato de decir es que ambos son bastante diferentes y si realmente quieres que se fije en ti, necesitas trabajar un poco más duro que todos los demás.-- Hiccup asintió, mientras que Tuffnut le miraba confundido-- Los opuestos se atraen, ¿como crees que Astrid y yo nos enamoramos?

\--¿Tal vez por que tu la raptaste la vez que te descubrió entrenando a Toothless y luego le enseñaste el atardecer?

\--No.

\--¿Fue por la vez de los Juegos del Deshielo?

\--No.

\--¿Lo de su tío?

\--No.

\--¿Fue por que la salvaste del azote de Odin?

\--Tampoco.

\--¿Cuando se quedo ciega?

\--Tuffnut, no lo entiendes. Tienes que ser tu mismo para gustarle a Heather-- explicó Hiccup con bastante paciencia.-- Si ella se enamora de ti cuando eres tu mismo, entonces ella será la indicada para ti. Y si no lo es, entonces estoy seguro que podrás encontrar a alguien más.

\--Llevarla a volar también funciona-- se metió Astrid en la conversación.

.

Heather había terminado de saludar a todos sus amigos con la excepción de Tuff. Este sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, las piernas se le iban a romper y que probablemente vomitaria sobre ella.

\--Hola, Heather-- saludó Ruffnut, buscando que con eso su hermano diera algún paso.

\--Hola, chicos.

Tuffnut sentía que iba a ahogarse en su propio sudor.

\--H-hola-- tartamudeo, la pandilla se giró para verles con atención-- Eh, Heather, si no tienes nada que hacer, bueno, a parte de pasar tiempo con Astrid... No se, en vez de pasar tiempo con Eret o cualquier chico grande y fuerte en la aldea, ¿por que no lo pasas conmigo?-- preguntó este, causando que Heather le mirará con algo de extrañeza-- El chico más incompetente de toda la aldea y el único que no tiene oportunidad de casarse.

Heather se quedó estática. Tuffnut Le Verne Thorton le había invitado a salir, o algo así.

Los demás chocaron las palmas de las manos en sus frentes.

\--Comeremos pastel-- completó Tuffnut.

Heather miró hacía atrás, la pandilla levantó sus pulgares hacia ella, dándole a entender que el gemelo lo decía completamente en serio.

\--Am, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos lanzaron un grito de júbilo.

.

 ** _¡Terminé!_**

 ** _¡YA VI LA PELÍCULA! ¡DOS VECES! Una en mi cumpleaños y otra justamente ayer xd Es sin duda alguna la cosa más bella que existe en este planeta. La recomiendo muchísimo._**

 ** _Ya tengo un par de one-shots en proceso post HTTYD 3, entre ellos mi primer lime (o no se, tal vez sea el segundo) y uno bastante romántico y medio sad._**

 ** _Respecto al fanfic "La bruja y el Dragon" esta semana no hay cap, espero que la siguiente si haya. He estado algo presionada algo ocupada, y eso._**

 ** _¡No se desesperen! ¡Sí la voy a continuar!_**

 ** _Respecto a este fic, el que me diga de donde son todas las referencias se gana un premio xd_**


	5. Baúl (15)

**Universo**

: Viking-Canon, después de HTTYD 3, unos días después de que los dragones se fueran, antes de la boda de Hiccup y Astrid.

 **Rating** : M (Am, no se que hacer, si mover toda la historia o publicar este cap aparte xd) **Contiene escenas sexuales no demasiado fuertes, se recomienda discreción.**

 **Género** : Romance, Lime, smut.

 **Pareja** : Hiccstrid 7u7

 **Summary** : Además de lo deprimido que se sentía sobre los dragones y el enorme trabajo que cuesta rehacer una aldea en otra isla, Hiccup no para de pensar en Astrid y en la forma en la que abrió ese envase con los dientes.

Y ella no ha dejado de pensar en la forma en la que la miro a los ojos en esa ocasión.

(No me atreví a hacer el Lemmon, si me siento sucia por escribir esto, imagínense xd)

Alzó la vista, sintiéndose solo de nuevo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aventando el carbón que tenía en la mano, cubrió sus ojos, a punto de sacar lágrimas por ellos. Le extrañaba bastante.

No sólo a Toothless, claro, también extrañaba el barullo de todos los dragones en la aldea. Los incendios accidentales, uno que otro grito, las palabras de cariño que los aldeanos les decían a los dragones, las carreras, las expediciones... Berk por fin se había librado de los dragones, pero ahora que se habían ido (tal vez para siempre), Berk parecía estar de luto todos los días.

Era como una batalla importante perdida. La nostalgia, el abandono... Nadie salia demasiado de sus casas (las que ya se habían construido, claro. La ausencia de los dragones también había afectado la velocidad de la reconstrucción de Berk), los que se habían cansado de las tiendas se refugiaban en el nuevo Gran Salón. Bueno, por lo menos la comida ya no tenía escamas de dragón.

No, hasta eso era triste.

Hiccup había meditado el regresar a su antiguo Berk, pero sería afrontar un montón de cosas que hasta ese momento, no quería afrontar, para empezar, la opinión de la gente. Demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo podían crear serios conflictos, eso sin mencionar lo desgastante que podría ser navegar hasta allá.

No podían talar tantos árboles. Primero tenían que esperar a que crecieran más, primero...

No le gustaba esta nueva vida. Igual ya no había vuelta atrás. Los dragones se habían ido, sin dejar rastro. No iban a regresar. Toothless se había ido. Y tampoco iba a regresar.

Inhalo fuerte, regreso a su trabajo. Una tarima sostenida por dos casas arriba de todo. Era un proyecto ambicioso, difícil y posiblemente tardado, pero, podría lograrse.

Gobber había mostrado su apoyo por el proyecto, alegando que seria una excelente plaza para una boda. Eso trajo otro pensamiento a su mente: su boda; no habían iniciado los preparativos de nada, es más, no sabía si Astrid realmente quería casarse con él. Ambos no habían hablado demasiado desde que los dragones se habían ido, no la culpaba, ser la general de Berk era algo casi tan desgastante como el ser el jefe; ambos tenían que verificar que las construcciones se hagan en tiempo y forma.

Es más, apenas había visto a sus amigos. No había habido ninguna broma por parte de los gemelos, ningún grito de Snotlout, ninguna noticia por parte de Fishelgs, nada que reportar por parte de Eret. Su madre se había quedado sin trabajo y ahora trataba de aprender a tejer, limpiaba compulsivamente la casa e incluso, Hiccup había notado que las canas habían aumentado de número en la cabeza de su madre. Gobber ayudaba como podía a las construcciones a la par que construía un nuevo horno para la nueva fragua.

Antes no le gustaba estar encerrado, ahora, no le gustaba demasiado salir y darse cuenta de su realidad. No todo era malo. Pero se había ido una parte importante para él. Para todos.

Suspiró. Decidió estirar las piernas (la única pierna), buscando despejar su mente. El invierno estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, igual sucedía con el Snoggletog , el segundo Snoggletog sin su padre. El primero en mucho tiempo sin Toothless. Y no sabía que iba a hacer al respecto.

Se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a no hacer nada. Cerró los ojos para luego dejarse caer despacio en las sabanas, si se concentraba podía oír el débil murmullo de las ollas en la cocina, a su madre hablar o cantar sola (a veces lo hacía, ahora que Cloudjumper ya no estaba con ella), sus pasos ahogados, no se acostumbraba a la quietud de todo.

¿Eso sería su matrimonio? Posiblemente no, para empezar él se encontraría abajo, ayudándole a Astrid a cocinar. Posiblemente abrazandola por la cintura, mirando por encima del hombro como ella cortaba vegetales, como revolvía en caldo del estofado, ayudándole a cortar carne, moviendo las brasas del fuego...

A veces, se la imaginaba con una discreta barriga.

No le había pasado antes. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando se comprometieron, era algo que veía muy lejano, algo que no pasaría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, lo mismo que había pasado con Toothless. Pero todo cambió cuando su padre murió.

Gobber empezó a hacer comentarios sobre casarse con Astrid. Nada fuera del otro mundo salvo porque él empezaba a verlo como algo viable, como algo _real_. Empezaba a ver su capa café no como algo molesto, sino como algo que le serviría después, empezaba a imaginarse a el mismo poniendosela por encima de un traje blanco, se imaginaba usando los laureles por encima de sus sienes, sus manos sudaban, la pierna le dolía discretamente, el cinturón de su padre no le molestaba para nada, y luego estaba ella.

Usaba un vestido largo, Astrid nunca usaba vestidos blancos, casi siempre usaba solo faldas y debajo unas gruesas medias. El vestido se ceñía a su cintura delgada de forma seductora, los hombros los tenía descubiertos debajo de la capa blanca, el cabello suelto, cayendole por la cintura, suave, perfecto, con una corona de flores rojas sobre sus orejas. Se la imaginaba ruborizada, con los labios de un rosa fuerte, casi rojo, los ojos brillantes...

Con la boda siempre venia la noche de bodas. Y aunque a Hiccup le gustaba imaginarlo, no le gustaba para nada admitir que esperaba aquello con ansias.

La primera vez que vio a la rubia con poca ropa fue meramente accidental. Se encontraban en la Orilla y Astrid tenía el azote de Odin, después de enterarse, la fiebre en ella subió demasiado rápido; Fishelgs resolvió entonces que debían bañarla. La única que podía hacerlo era Ruffnut, sin embargo, ella había olvidado una toalla.

Hiccup se ofreció a pasarsela. Sin tocar la puerta.

No se arrepentía de aquello, sin embargo lo avergonzo un poco. Recordaba la forma de su cuerpo, lo tierno de su cuerpo, a veces se sentía como un sujeto enfermo al recordarlo, pero se le pasaba rápido. Astrid no lo sabía, claro, o por lo menos eso pensaba él.

Una vez la soñó, completamente desnuda en su cabaña de la Orilla, diciéndole: "Lo sé todo. Te amo." Se sobresaltó tan fuerte que había alertado a Toothless, quien dormía a su lado. Miró a su entrepierna y la sangre se le subió al rostro, sabiendo lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Y lo que tenía que hacer después.

No le había gustado hacerlo. Se sentía sucio. Como un pervertido, no volvió a pasarle hasta después, cuando empezaron su relación; habló con Gobber y con su padre al respecto. Resultó que era algo bastante normal.

"¡Pero guarda eso para el matrimonio!" había gritado Gobber. Hiccup lo tenía en cuenta, todo el tiempo, o por lo menos cada que pensaba en la bendita noche de bodas, con ella venia el miedo, los nervios...

Algo nuevo se alojó en su mente, cuando ambos incendiaron el barco de los cazadores el día que los dragones se fueron. La forma en la que ella abrió el envase de gas de Cremallerus con los dientes. Usando su _boca_. Había sido tan cautivador para él en un inicio.

Y luego, tan sensual.

Aquello estaba bastante mal, pero, le gustaba tanto. Si él solo pudiera... No. Todavía no.

Nadie lo sabría.

Pero no, no sería correcto.

¿Y qué? ¿Qué no era el jefe? Literalmente todo lo que decía se hacía.

De todas formas, no.

Sabía que su madre estaba en la casa, pero igual podía _hacerlo_. Su madre siempre tocaba antes de entrar, nadie le esperaba en ningún lugar, estaba completamente _solo_.

Ya había aflojado las correas de su traje cuando alguien toco la puerta. Hizo mala cara y casi grita de frustración. Nadie le había molestado en todo el día, ¿¡que demonios pasaba!?

Se levantó, ajustando las correas nuevamente, dispuesto a echar a Eret, Fishelgs o Gobber lo más rápido posible, o pedirle a su madre que le dejará "dormir" de una forma amable. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y asomó la cabeza, sin enseñar el cuerpo completo (no parecía ser una buena idea, justo ahora), cuando se topo con unos ojos ultramar.

Oh, oh.

\--Hola-- susurró ella en voz tan baja que Hiccup casi cree que había sido irreal. El castaño trago saliva, bueno, no esperaba a Astrid en su puerta, con una bandeja de comida, aspecto dulce y sin las hombreras.-- ¿Ocupado?

Al parecer no había sido producto de su imaginación ese "hola".

\--Eh...-- no supo que contestar, estaba tan nervioso que temía delatarse--... a-algo así.

Astrid asintió, no muy convencida. Echó un vistazo a al pasillo, para luego volver su mirada a Hiccup.

\--¿Puedo pasar?

 _¡No!_

\--Está hecho un desastre-- respondió rápidamente, sinetiendo que los pantalones en vez de sentirse más flojos, se apretaban más.

\--Nada que no haya visto antes-- Astrid estaba de un excelente humor, había sonreído de una forma adorable y rodado los ojos. A ella la volvía loca el desorden, pero al parecer, nunca tenía problemas con el desorden de Hiccup.

Pero si ella entraba...

\--Además-- añadió ella antes de que él pudiese decir algo-- Tu madre me dijo que no has salido de aquí desde hace horas, traje algo del Gran Salón, debes estar hambriento.

Las tripas de Hiccup le dieron la razón. Sin embargo, no era de lo único que tenia hambre.

\--¿Donde esta mamá?-- cuestionó el castaño, extrañado de repente por no oírla.

\--Cenando. Sabía que estabas aquí, porque...

 _Porque ya no puedes esconderte en ningún otro lugar._ Ya no puede huir a otra isla a pensar, o a lo más alto de las montañas, no puede simplemente huir.

Astrid se mordió uno de sus carrillos. Casi.

\--Oh--Hiccup no encontró nada más que decir. Ahora estaba excitado y deprimido-- ¿Quieres... eh, darme un segundo?

\--Por supuesto.

\--No te vayas-- le pidió antes de cerrar la puerta. Astrid espero a que el joven le abriera la puerta; adentro, se escuchaba como se movían cosas, Hiccup movía otras y luego, todo volvió a ponerse en silencio.

Abrió la puerta.

\--Ya está-- sonrió el invitándola a pasar.

\--Gracias-- respondió lentamente, entrando en la habitación. Esta era mucho más grande que la anterior, con planos todavía en el suelo y muebles a medio terminar. El escritorio estaba ahora despejado, así que ella dejó la bandeja con comida en él-- ¿Como va el diseño de la tarima?

Hiccup balbuceo, tratando de desviar la atención de la chica.

\--Ah, va bien... todavía no consigo hacer que sea muy estable...-- ella se iba a girar, así que Hiccup corrió a su cama, colocando una almohada sobre su regazo.-- Pero creo que puedo terminarla pasado mañana, ¿como van las otras casas?

\--Se terminarán en unos días-- opino ella, con el plato lleno de estofado en la mano y en otra una cuchara-- ¿Qué hacés ahí?-- cuestionó ella divertida. Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

\--Es que me duele la pierna-- señaló su pierna de metal, Astrid hizo una expresión de sorpresa. Ella se acercó.

\--Bien, la comida irá hasta a ti-- sugirió ella con ternura, Hiccup tragó saliva. Sintió que su corazón se le salia del pecho cuando ella se sentó muslo con muslo junto a él-- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso?-- cuestionó ella, mirandole.

\--¿¡QUE!?-- Hiccup apartó la almohada del regazo, preocupado.

Astrid se hizo para atrás, mirando... Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

\--Y-y-yo...-- tartamudeo ella, sin poder quitar la mirada de la entrepierna del muchacho-- hablaba del estofado.

Hiccup sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, el también se miró, avergonzado. Astrid le volvió a mirar a la cara, con las cejas levantadas.

\--¡Lo siento!-- exclamó Hiccup, cubriéndose. Astrid no se movió-- ¡Yo no...! ¡Esto...! ¡Lo siento...!

\--¿Es por mí?

\--¡¿Eh?!

Astrid lo señaló.

\--Eso-- dijo, sonrojada. Hiccup parecía del color de su blusa-- ¿Te pasa... por, am, mí?-- se señaló a si misma.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía responder? Si ambas respuestas parecían de lo más incorrectas del mundo, quiero decir, ¡es Astrid Hofferson! La mujer más bella de todo Berk... ¡y también la más dura! Ella lo haría pedacitos, sin importarle que sea el jefe.

\--¡No!-- balbuceo, Astrid le devolvió la mirada con un deje de decepción-- ¡Quiero decir... sí! ¡Es que yo...! ¡De verdad lo lamento! ¡No me mates, escucha, creo que...!

\--¿Eso es un sí?

Hiccup desvío la mirada.

\--Sí...

Astrid asintió, dejando la comida en el suelo, fuera del alcance de sus pies. Se giró, dejando que sus piernas se balancearan en el borde de la cama, empezó a deshacer los nudos de sus muñequeras.

\--De verdad lo siento, no debí... ¿que... que es lo que haces?-- cuestionó mientras ella terminaba de sacarse la muñequera derecha. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\--No se mucho de estas cosas-- respondió como si nada.

\--¿No vas a matarme?

\--Claro que no-- rio ella, terminando con la otra muñequera. Sus manos quedaron libres y luego procedió a quitarse las botas-- No podría matar al jefe de Berk.

Hiccup la vio como si ella hubiese dicho que si lo mataría, no entendía porque se quitaba los zapatos. Ella seguía enfocada en su tarea.

\--¿Como sucede?

\--¿Qué...?

\-- _Eso_ \-- ella dejo una bota junto a otra, para luego subir las piernas a la cama. Probablemente solo quería subir los pies a la cama sin mancharla, pero su mente estaba divagando demasiado. Se acomodo un mechón rebelde del pelo.-- ¿Como lo haces?

Ella **NO** podía estarle preguntando sobre eso.

\--Yo...-- el ojiverde trago saliva-- No lo hago.

Astrid asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior distraídamente. Hiccup sintió que más sangre se concentraba donde en ese momento, no quería que se concentrará.

\--¡Quiero decir!--se corrigió Hiccup-- No viene... siempre que... bueno...

\--¿Entonces? ¿Cuando sucede?-- ella parecía tener bastante curiosidad al respecto.

\--Ah...-- el joven intento concentrarse. Era más difícil el verla así, estando solos en casa...-- Puede ser... cuando... cuando, pienso en ti-- explico Hiccup sin querer hacerlo.

\--¿A que te refieres?

Esto se estaba tornando bastante incómodo.

\--A cuando... eh... Cuando tú... cuando haces... eh...-- Hiccup busco una forma de decírselo, pero no sabia exactamente cómo-- Como por ejemplo, cuando abriste... la cosa-- se refería al contenedor con gas de Cremallerus-- con... con los dientes.

Astrid le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

\--¿De verdad?-- sonaba divertida, se acercó a él, notó que estaba temblando-- Qué curioso. Me gustó la forma en la que me viste.

 _Me voy a desmayar. O voy a vomitar. Tal vez ambas._ \--¿Ah... sí?

\--Sí-- ella tomo sus manos entre las de ella, con paciencia. Contó las pecas en ellas y con la punta de los dedos recorrió la forma de las uñas.-- Fue lindo.-- opino ella, llevando una de las manos a sus labios, rozando la piel de estos con la de la mano, Hiccup se estremeció ante el contacto.-- ¿Y que haces para quitarla?

Hiccup apartó las manos, asustado. No se sentía al tanto de nada.

\--¿A que te refieres?-- tartamudeo, nervioso.

\--Me imagino que duele.

Un poco, sí.

\--Eh...

\--Y no puedes tenerla todo el día, ¿que haces para quitarla?

\--Yo... no puedo decirte-- zanjó Hiccup, apartando las manos entre las de ella. El no iba a decirle todas las perversiones que se le ocurrían cuando el "se la quitaba", mucho menos explicarle como lo hacía. Astrid hizo una mueca, sacó el aire por la boca y volvió a mirarla.

\--¿Puedo?-- señaló la entrepierna del muchacho.

\--¿¡Qué tu qué!?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si no le diera importancia.

\--Quiero intentar algo.

\--No.-- a pesar de que se moría de ganas porque ella lo hiciera, no podía permitir aquello de ninguna forma-- No creo que sea correcto.

\--¿Por qué?

\--Para empezar, no estamos casados.

La chica rodó los ojos.

\--Lo que tengo en mente puede que no sea lo que hace una pareja casada.

\--Yo no...-- paró, sintiendo que la chica ponía una de sus manos en el muslo de él. Ella se acercó lentamente-- No tienes porqué...-- murmuró él, dándole a entender que él no la estaba obligando. O que no la había persuadido.

\--Sí tengo-- contradijo ella-- Pero no puedo si no quieres que yo lo haga.

Hiccup se preguntó por enésima vez en la tarde si aquello era real. Posiblemente no.

Asintió, ella lo tocó, lentamente, explorando por encima de la tela.

\--¿Es normal que se sienta así?

Hiccup intentó no hacer ruidos ridículos.

\--A veces... no está tan... así-- respondió con voz entrecortada, ella continuo su tarea-- A veces es más... leve.

\--¿Y te pasa siempre?

\--No...-- jadeo con voz más aguda. A ella le encantó el sonido.

\--¿Cada cuando?-- continuo ella, anhelando oír la voz del muchacho. Empezó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

\--No...-- Hiccup tuvo que apretar los dientes. Ella iba a matarlo de una forma u otra--... no lo... sé-- alargó la frase. Ella sonrió.

\--¿Ayuda si me quito la túnica?

No iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Ella no... no estaba seduciendolo. Ella no le estaba ofreciendo mirar debajo de la túnica roja que cubría sus atributos.

Ella apresuró sus movimientos. Hiccup soltó un sonido nada varonil. Apretó las sabanas debajo de él, buscando fuerza para soportarlo.

\--No lo hagas-- pidió él en voz baja-- No... no es lo que se debe de hacer.

\--Pero te gusta-- afirmó ella, mirandole a los ojos. No podía mentirle, no cuando se encontraba tan vulnerable y necesitado como ahora.

\--Yo... no...

\--¿Me dejarás hacerlo?--cuestionó ella, se veía bastante tranquila a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Hiccup la miró, deseoso. La tomó del cuello como pudo y la atrajo a sus labios.

Ella jadeo, impresionada por la rudeza del chico. Se dejó hacer, moviendo los labios en respuesta, abriendo su boca para que la lengua del castaño entrará en ella, se acomodó delante de él, acercándose para sentirse un poco más cómoda, sin embargo, le tomó por sorpresa que el muchacho la pescara de la cintura y le acercara tanto que ella tuvo que acomodarse en el regazo del chico.

Se separó después de sentir algo haciendo presión en su muslo.

\--Lo siento-- jadeo él, pero ella sólo le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa. Volvió a besarle, esta vez de forma más lenta y con menos ansiedad; Hiccup se dejó hacer esta vez, apretando la cintura de la muchacha. Se sintió bien que ella rodeará su cuello con los brazos y las piernas en su cintura, que ella moviera las caderas de atrás hacia adelante, provocandole. La atrajo más hacia sí, hacia su parte necesitada, provocando que ambos gimieran en respuesta.

Acarició su cintura, con ternura, mientras intentaba averguar que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Podía morderla, podía tocarla... Pero aquello sería demasiado atrevido. No quería arruinar el momento, no quería verse como un aprovechado...

Ella tomó su mano, y la llevo de lleno hacia su pecho izquierdo. Hiccup quiso separarse del beso, pero ella no se lo permitió, siguió con el beso manteniendo la mano del muchacho en su pecho. Hiccup, más convencido de la realidad, empezó a apretar y acariciar a su antojo.

Aquello podía ser lo que había soñado, pero mil veces mejor. Viéndose extrañamente ambicioso dirigió su otra mano al otro pecho de ella, apretando y deleitandose con los sonidos que la rubia emitía; decidió dejar su boca libre y empezar a besarle el cuello con un poco más de cautela. Sentía las uñas de ella clavarse en la túnica y en su nuca. Le gustaba.

De repente, ella apartó las manos de él, jadeando. Hiccup la miro a los ojos, anhelante; le había hecho un par de marcas en el cuello. Ella se aclaró la garganta y buscó el borde de la túnica roja.

El corazón del castaño estuvo a punto de estallar, al grado que le dolió.

\--¿Qué es lo que...?

\--Ayudándote, tonto-- rio ella, mientras levantaba la túnica por encima de sus hombros, exponiendo su vientre plano y apetecible, así como las vendas que cubrían su pecho firmemente. Una vez paso la túnica por la cabeza y esta quedó en el suelo, ella sonrió, dispuesta a quitarse las vendas.

Hiccup la detuvo. Astrid parpadeo, desencantada, ¿que no quería que ella...?

\--Yo lo haré-- afirmó el con la voz ronca, cosa que hizo que la chica temblará y sintiera la piel de gallina. La humedad en su sexo aumento solo con esa frase y no pudo evitar lanzar un sonido que no era digno de una guerrera como ella.

Bueno que, ahora, no estaban en una guerra. Sino todo lo contrario.

Las manos de Hiccup siempre le habían llamado la atención, se veían suaves al tacto, sin embargo, eran rasposas, producto de la fragua y claro, el entrenamiento de dragones. El tacto era bastante... bueno, le encantaba el contraste de esas duras y ásperas manos en su suave y nivea piel. Le gustaba su cara de concentración al realizar la tarea asignada por él mismo, la gentileza y meticulosidad con la que lo hacía a pesar de estar desesperado y que las manos le estaban temblando de los nervios.

Viendo que estaba tardando un poco, Astrid le acaricio el cabello, atrayendo su atención.

\--¿Necesitas ayuda?-- le preguntó en voz baja, Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

\--Ya casi lo logro-- respondió con el mismo volumen de voz para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, Astrid rio con más ganas, enternecida.

Cuando lo logró de verdad, Hiccup se detuvo, tomando nota de cada centímetro de su piel. Como si intentará memorizarlo todo para no olvidarlo jamás, contó los lunares, recorrió con la punta de los dedos el contorno de ambos pechos, del vientre e incluso su ombligo. Acercó su nariz a la clavícula de la chica e inhalo su aroma, lo mismo hizo entre los pechos de la chica y provocó que el aire soltado por la nariz la hiciera estremecerse.

Cuando terminó de examinarla, se volvió hacia ella, para sonreirle de una forma que la hizo derretirse.

\--Eres hermosa-- le confesó con ternura. Astrid no pudo ocultar una boba sonrisa estirandole los labios hinchados. Hiccup no lo decía con regularidad, es más, ninguno de los dos era demasiado romántico, pero solían tener sus momentos.

Este era uno, por ejemplo.

Hiccup decidió explorar a fondo lo que tenía enfrente, tocando con más libertad, verificando que ambos tenían el tamaño exacto de su mano, la sensibilidad que ella parecía tener en lo pezones. No conforme con su mano, decidió hacerlo con su boca, ayudándose con la lengua, sintiéndose como un bebé. Empezó a mamar como si fuera un bebé, más por instinto que por otra cosa. El había lactado muy poco, tal vez esa era la razón.

En vez de incomodarle, ella _amo_ ese gesto. Enredó los dedos en el cabello castaño y echo la cabeza para atrás gimiendo de forma mucho más audible; apretó las piernas, provocando un gruñido por parte de Hiccup, quien la acercó más a sus caderas. Aquello era demasiado para ambos.

Colocando sus manos por debajo de la falda, el joven apretó su trasero y luego la llevó hacia atrás. Perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, riendo. No se perdió el ritmo, claro, se reanudó de la misma forma en la que estaba.

Ella estaba a punto de reventar. Lo sentía. Quiso gritarlo.

\--¿Hiccup? ¿Estas aquí?

Astrid gimió sonoramente, el sonido fue hermoso para Hiccup.

\--Creo que yo voy a...-- aviso jadeando, en voz baja-- ¡Me...!

Hiccup tapó la boca de la chica para acallar su grito, ella se aferró a él con fuerza, clavando las uñas en la piel del castaño. Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras sentía como descargas eléctricas le recorrían el pecho y brazos, bajando rápidamente por su vientre. No dejo de sentir que se reventaba incluso después de escuchar a Valla detrás de la puerta.

El chico decidió ignorar a su madre, tal vez ella creería que él estaba dormido. Esperaba que se fuera y que lo dejará en paz, que los dejaran en paz. Besó el cuello de Astrid, con mimo, orgulloso de haber logrado esa reacción en ella.

Ella trato de reír, avergonzada. Se dejó hacer, algo agotada, aunque no paraba de anhelar más.

\--¿Hiccup?

Ambos se giraron cuando la puerta empezó a intentar abrirse. Astrid se cubrió los pechos, asustada, ambos se levantaron de la cama, Hiccup tropezó con la prótesis y terminó en el suelo.

Valka abrió la puerta por fin y vio a su hijo en el suelo, pero no había rastro de la rubia.

\--¡Mamá! ¡Esto no es...!- Gritó Hiccup en el suelo, la mujer le miró desde arriba, confundida, Hiccup reparo en que al parecer, ahora estaba solo en la habitación -- ¿Qué... que... se te ofrece?-- cuestionó, nervioso.

Valka enarco una ceja, salvo por Hiccup, no parecía haber nadie en la habitación.

\--¿Había alguien aquí contigo?-- le preguntó Valka de vuelta. Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

\--No-- tartamudeo-- ¿Por qué?

\--Escuché voces-- respondió, son encontrar nada fuera de lugar-- ¿Que haces ahí?

\--Creo que me quedé dormido-- Hiccup intentó ponerse de pie, Valka asintió--Han sido unos días bastante agotadores. He dormido muy poco...

\--Oh, creí que había una persona aquí. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca-- bromeó Valka-- Esto de envejecer, no es para mi.

\--No creo que sea eso--negó el chico, levantándose del suelo.

\--Te dejaré descansar. Necesito buscar a Astrid, quiero mostrarle algo. -- añadió sonriendo.

\--¿La necesitas justamente ahora?

Valka hizo un movimiento con la mano, restandole importancia.

\--Puede esperar. De todas formas iré donde Gobber y le echaré un ojo a tú y aldea-- Se dirigió a la puerta, echándole un último vistazo la lugar-- Descansa.

\--Tu igual.

La puerta se cerró. Hiccup pudo respirar después de eso, tembló para luego sentirse bastante sofocado. Desató las correas de su traje, se deshizo de la túnica y las arrojó a una parte de la habitación.

¿Donde se había metido Astrid?

\--¿Astrid?--susurró, buscándola. La buscó debajo de la cama. Rodeo la habitación en busca de ella, pero no parecía haber rastro de ella; afuera, Valka ya había cerrado la puerta principal.

Fue cuando reparó en el baúl frente a su cama. Caminó con cuidado hasta él, tratando de no hacer ruido, lo abrió silenciosamente.

La rubia estaba ahí, hecha bolita, cubriéndose como podía. Le saludó con la mano.

\--Qué buenos brazos, jefe-- saludó ella, sin salir del baúl. Astrid parecía ser demasiado flexible.

Hiccup le dirigió una sonrisa llena de deseo.

\--Ven aquí.

Astrid se rio con ganas.

\--¿Es una orden?

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

\--¿Quieres que te obligue a acatar esa orden?

Ella se mordió el labio.

\--No te atreverías.

Astrid no supo como es que la cargó fuera del baúl, ella se sujetó del cuello del castaño, riendo como niña pequeña. Le encantaba que la cargarán.

\--Pruebame, m'lady.

.

 ** _Te veo, pervertido._**

 ** _Ok no, escribir esto fue una aventura y más fácil de lo que creí. Adaptar a los personajes y todo fue lo "fácil" lo que realmente fue difícil fue ambientar la historia. No debió ser fácil aceptar la realidad los primeros días, tanto para Hiccup como para la pandilla o el resto de Berk._**

 ** _Pensé, por un momento, transformarlo en lemmon, pero no pude. Es todavía un asunto muy fuerte para mi, en fin, ¡feliz día del amor y la amistad! espero se la pasen increíble uwu_**

 ** _No me siento culpable, igual ya se iban a casar xD_**

 ** _¿Debería re-publicarlo aparte? Ya saben, luego hay pequeños leyendo y no me gustaría que alguien se sintiera incomodo leyendo. Ese no es el fin._**

 ** _Todavía no proceso que la saga terminó. No puedo. Sigo en Shock._**

 ** _Bueno, ¡hasta la otra!_**


	6. Sonámbulo

Universo: Viking-Canon, después de HTTYD 3, sin embargo, antes de la boda de Hiccup y Astrid, unos días después de la partida de los dragones y justamente una semana después del shot anterior.

Rating: T o K, no estoy segura.

Genero: (No se que generó sea xd) Romance/suspenso

Parejas: Hiccstrid.

Summary: Desde que Toothless se fue, Hiccup no se había hecho a la idea de lo mucho que estaba acostumbrado a su presencia. Tanto, que ha llegado a caminar por la aldea dormido, causando que Valka se lleve uno que otro susto.

Por eso, agradeció bastante que Astrid no le cortara el cuello con su hacha por haberse colado en su casa... y en su cama.

.

\--Ha pasado otra vez.

Astrid se giró, dejando de lado los planos del nuevo Gran Salón, el cual había empezado a construirse esa misma mañana. Por lo mientras, se habían sacado mesas enormes para que cada aldeano pudiese comer aunque fuera a la intemperie.

Ese día tocaba sopa de papa con algo de estofado de cordero, el cual la rubia no había tocado desde que llegó hacia veinte minutos; estaba tan absorta en terminar la constricción de algo tan importante que no se dio cuanta de que su suegra estaba sentada junto a ella.

Astrid lamento no sentirse al tanto, Valka creería que a ella no le importaba lo que sea que...

\--¿No te lo ha contado Hiccup?

No, ciertamente no. Desde el evento (en extraño evento) en la habitación de Hiccup, este no había hecho más que trabajar hasta tarde, ella había hecho lo mismo (cuando logró levantarse sin sentir dolor en su cadera), y hasta el momento solo se veían en los almuerzos, hablaban sobre los proyectos y este la besaba con mad cariño que de costumbre. Incluso ella se sentía diferente, se sentía más cálida (todavía triste, pero cálida), cuando lo veía se sentía extrañamente incomoda, con las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas ardiendo y se sentía bastante cariñosa.

Según sus cuentas, estos días no podían ser buenos para eso. Ya le había pasado unas veces, y ovular era mejor que estar en su semana, pero nunca había sido tan fuerte. Lo melé era prevenir o traerían un heredero antes del matrimonio.

No, que horror.

Fuera de eso, no se había tenido una conversación con el otro. No por lo menos en plan serio. Así que Astrid no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando Valka.

Terminó negando con la cabeza.

\--Los veo muy juntos a veces, ¿que es lo que hacen?

No quiere saber.

\--Atendemos lo del nuevo Gran Salón.-- zanjó Astrid, Valka asintió-- Hiccup esta seguro de este diseño. Pero por lo mientras, seguiremos afuera.

\--Oh, bien--aceptó Valka, para luego juntar sus manos sobre la mesa-- Creí que ya lo sabias, pero creo que Hiccup se ha vuelto...

\--¿Trasnochero?-- la interrumpió la rubia. Sí, Hiccup era bastante así, incluso desde antes de que Toothless se fuera-- ¿Esta durmiendo muy tarde?

Valka negó con la cabeza.

\--No... bueno, sí-- balbuceo la mujer, haciendo que la chica enarcara una ceja--Le cuesta trabajo dormirse, sí, pero cuando lo hace el se...-- Valka frunció los labios, buscando una palabra correcta, inconsientemente, Astrid pareció hacer una mueca asustada-- levanta.

Los ojos de Astrid se abrieron todavía más, ¿que cosa se...?

\--Dormido-- aclaró Valka-- Hiccup.

Astrid asintió, luchando por no sonrojarse. Sí, era eso, que idiota.

\--¿Se levanta mientras está dormido?

\--Peor, camina dormido.-- aclaró Valka, asintiendo. Astrid abrió los labios en forma de O.

\--Oh no.

\--Sí-- murmuró Valka, tomándose la barbilla-- Creí que ya lo sabias, hoy tu padre lo encontró en tu jardín.

Astrid parpadeo confundida, sin poder creerlo, ¿como era posible? Además, su padre no le había dicho nada esta mañana.

\--No lo sabía.

\--Sí, no fue hace mucho. Tuve que dejarlo en su cama, no entiendo como es que se pone la pierna estando dormido.-- dijo Valka, colocando un dedo en su boca, con expresión dubitativa.

\--¿Ha intentado despertarlo?

Valka negó con la cabeza.

\--Gothi dice que no puedo hacerlo. Si lo hace, puede que se asuste tanto que puede enfermarse... o morir-- Valka se mordió el labio. Astrid frunció el ceño-- Le he pedido a todos los que he podido que no lo despierten, el no sabe nada de...

Se escuchó el característico caminar del aludido, un paso metálico y un paso normal, una y otra vez. Hiccup se veía desalineado (más de lo normal), con el cabello hecho un nido auténtico de dragones, las correas de su traje a medio colocar o chuecas, con unos tenues círculos morados debajo de los ojos. Astrid sintió ternura al verlo, pero también sintió preocupación.

Se rasco la maraña de pelos y bostezo audiblemente, mientras se estiraba.

\--... días-- dijo en medio del bostezo, esbozo una perezosa sonrisa y se sentó junto a Astrid. Ella volvió la mirada hacia él, quien parecía no haber dormido lo suficiente. El castaño alargó la mano y tomó un panecillo de una cesta cercana, le dio un mordisco, casi dormido.

Los labios de Valka temblaron. Hiccup parecía extraño, sus movimientos lo eran, Astrid la entendía, no es normal que tu hijo de repente aparezca en el patio de su prometida dormido.

\--Buenos días-- saludó Astrid, tratando de verse calmada y despreocupada. Hiccup no notó nada inusual mientras masticaba el trozo de pan-- Te ves horrible.

Hiccup alzó la ceja, tratando de sonreír galante, sin embargo, su sonrisa se vio demasiado boba.

\--Gracias, tan dulce como siempre-- respondió de forma sarcástica. Siguió comiendo después de eso.

\--¿Dormiste bien?

Hiccup hizo un gesto con la mano, ladeandola levemente.

\--Meh-- exclamó con la boca llena.

Nadie se animó a decir algo más al respecto. Hiccup miro los planos que Astrid tenía en le mano.

\--¿Puedo?--dijo alargando el brazo, Astrid asintió pasándoselos.

.

A diferencia del viejo Berk, en el nuevo Berk no hacía tanto frio, así que para dormir, Astrid había optado últimamente por sólo ponerse el camisón y una manta arriba, aunque no le gustaba del todo usarlo. Su madre se lo había bordado y regalado cuando ella tenia catorce, y a pesar de no haber crecido demasiado, el dicho camisón se le había encogido hasta una tercera parte de los muslos; la dichosa prenda se le subía al dormir y era sumamente incómodo. Entre su ocio (ahora que Stormfly ya no estaba) había empezado a coser uno más largo.

Estaba ya dormitando, casi roncando cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de la casa, más específicamente en su ventana. Se levantó en automático, con una descarga de adrenalina en sus venas, buscando el hacha al pie de su cama, lo que sea que fuese estaba tratando de escalar harta su habitación; por un segundo tuvo la infantil creencia de que se trataba de Stormfly, pero después de sacudir la cabeza alejó ese pensamiento de la mente, los dragones se habían ido, no iban a volver nunca, por mucho que quisieran Berk.

Así que ahora había dos opciones: o era un pervertido o un ladrón. De igual forma, iba a hacerlo pedacitos en el momento en el que llegará a su puerta.

Se vio una mano y luego otra, así como la cabeza del sujeto. Astrid alargó el cuello para verlo bien: Hiccup estaba ahí, colgando del quicio de la ventana totalmente dormido... O no, era difícil saberlo, pero lo primero que Astrid pensó fue que estaba completamente despierto.

Hiccup no habló, no pidió ayuda ni mucho menos se movió. Tenía la mirada en la nada, como embobado, con los ojos llenos de nubes, pero fijos en ella, esto llego a incomodarle, al grado de que no sabía si ayudarlo o correr fuera de la habitación.

\--¿Hiccup?-- no supo como era que su voz había sonado tan tranquila dado el estado en el que su novio estaba. Se armó de valor para acercarse a él.

No respondió, siguió colgando. Astrid sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, si realmente estaba dormido, en cualquier momento, podía soltarse y caer. Dejó el hacha en el suelo, para luego correr hasta él, quien no reaccionó al tacto de la rubia, solo se quedó estático mientras ella lo subía con bastante facilidad. Hiccup era más pesado de lo que se veía.

Una vez medio cuerpo estuvo dentro del cuarto, el castaño apartó a Astrid con algo de brusquedad. Ella, cuidando no despertarlo, se apartó de lleno; él llevaba una túnica roja, así como un holgado pantalón, solo un calcetín y la pierna de metal perfectamente puesta, Hiccup se quedó quieto, mirándola fijamente de nuevo. Astrid sabía que no estaba despierto, pero vaya que daba miedo, quizá el saber que estaba profundamente dormido era lo que la estaba asustando.

Así que tal vez eso era lo que había querido la noche anterior. Cabía la posibilidad de que su padre lo haya encontrado tratando de subir hasta el cuarto de la rubia por el jardín. Eso explicaba mucho, pero ponía en duda otras cosas, por ejemplo, ¿por que estaba aquí?

De pronto, Hiccup apartó la vista y caminó en dirección al tocador de la chica, donde sólo había un cepillo, algunos carbones, papeles y otras cosas que no se distinguían bien por la oscuridad, Astrid le siguió de cerca, cuidando de que el chico no tomará un arma o se lastimara con los muebles.

Hiccup tanteo la mesa, encontró un carbón y una hoja de papel y empezó a dibujar. Astrid se puso junto a él, viendo que el estaba haciendo un dibujo del Mundo Oculto.

\--Papá...-- murmuró Hiccup y Astrid saltó al oír su voz apagada. Casi le mata del susto, sin embargo, Hiccup seguía viéndose en otro mundo--... papá no tiene que buscar... no tiene, no...

Lo terminó y se lo pasó a Astrid, quien lo sostuvo para luego dejarlo junto a otros papeles.

Luego Hiccup se dirigió hasta el cesto de ropa de ella, empezó a sacar cosas, dejándolas en el suelo con sumo cuidado. Astrid hizo una mueca, en la mañana tendría que ordenar de nuevo sus cosas.

Llegó hasta sus hombreras y tocó el leve relieve del metal, Hiccup volvió a balbucear cosas.

\--Toothless... estoy bien... tengo... Mundo... Quiero... Ropa, es ropa...

Luego se giro a Astrid, para luego mirarla fijamente de nuevo.

\--Toothless esta bien-- le dijo con total claridad, luego se levantó hasta ponerse frente a ella, a una distancia bastante corta-- Los dragones están bien. Tú y yo lo estaremos.

Astrid sonrió con ternura, dejando de lado el miedo, le acarició el cabello con delicadeza. Hiccup se dejó hacer, luego apartó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cama.

Se sentó en ella y empezó a quitarse la prótesis. Una vez lo hizo volvió a balbucear esta vez sobre ella.

\--Yo quiero... Astrid...-- murmuró, ella se sentó junto a él, dudó en hablarle, sin embargo, tocó su mano-- A veces no puedo dormir... solo puedo contigo.

Lo acostó con delicadeza, Hiccup siguió la corriente, hasta que la atrajo hasta si con fuerza, abranzandola con fuerza por la caja torácica. Temblaba.

\--No te vayas... tú no... no me dejes... No... no me... no quiero... te quiero...

Astrid tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Hiccup se quedo callado y cuando ella alzó la cabeza una vez el hubo aflojado el agarre, se fijó en que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía plácidamente en la cama de la rubia.

Ella le dio un beso de buenas noches. Hiccup sonrió entre sueños.

\--No me voy... yo también te quiero-- le susurró antes de acomodarse para dormir junto a él.

.

Valka seguía nerviosa. Su hijo estaba ahora desaparecido, y no sólo eso, su nuera no se veía por ningún lado.

Gobber se sentó junto a ella, de forma distraída. Claro, noto el nerviosismo de la mujer y empezó a meditar que tan malo seria preguntarle el porque estaba así.

Mejor morir sabiendo que vivir ignorando.

\--¿Qué sucede ahora contigo, Val?-- cuestionó con voz un tanto fuerte, la castaña le regreso la mirada-- ¿Es nuestro amado jefe, verdad? ¿Y ahora que hace que te preocupa tanto?

Valka se pensó mucho el decirle, a pesar de saber que Gobber era quien más había convivido con Hiccup a partir de la adolescencia.

\--Hiccup camina dormido y no aparece.

Gobber abrió los ojos como platos.

\--¿De nuevo?-- respondió sorprendido, pero Valka lo estaba mucho más ahora "¿de nuevo?".

\--¿Como que de nuevo?

\--Ah, sí. Le pasaba mucho cuando era niño-- explicó Gobber-- Se le fue como a los diez y regreso a los quince, después de encontrar al Rompehuesos. Stoick y yo lo vigilabamos de cerca, con ayuda de Toothless, claro, tengo cientos de anécdotas graciosas sobre...

\--¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

\--Porque creí que había dejado de ocurrirle-- Gobber se encogió de hombros-- Cuando se fue a la Orilla no tuvo ningún episodio así. Eso sí, siempre iba al bosque, a con los dragones o a la casa de la chica Hofferson. Claro, nunca lo dejábamos entrar a la casa, ¡imagínate! ¿sabias que los sonámbulos pueden...?-- se calló, para bajar su tono de voz y acercarse al oído de Valka y susurrarle algo, la aludida después de escucharlo se giró un rato confundida.

\--No creo que él haga eso.

\--Yo no lo descartaría.-- respondió Gobber-- Pero la chica Hofferson se sabe cuidar sola-- señaló a la entrada, donde Hiccup, nuevamente soñoliento caminaba junto a Astrid, quien no se veía para nada desvelada-- ¡Ya cansense!

.

 **¡Anda! ¿Sabian que los sonámbulos pueden sostener relaciones sexuales mientras están dormidos? Que miedo xd** **Igual, no creo experimentar con ese tipo de lemmon xd** **Este cap tiene precuela, la publicaré después, claro. La idea de Hiccup sonámbulo me llego a la mente después de que leí Cujo de Stephen King, donde hay una escena de un niño con dicho problema. Luego vi Donnie Darko y me decidí a hacer este shot xd** **Tuve mi examen de admisión a la UNAM (pudo ser peor xd), por eso este cap esta tan corto (comparado con los caps que suelo publicar en mis otras historias) xd** **Me alegra de que mi lime haya sido de su agrado. Haré otro cuando se me venga una buena idea xd** **Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Gracias totales**


	7. Gotas de lluvia (raindrops)

**Universo** : Viking-Canon, después de HTTYD 3

 **Rating** : K)?

 **Genero** : Hurt/Comfort.

 **Parejas** : No es ese tipo de fic.

 **Summary** : "El día que me dejaste, una valkiria lloró..." Nadie dudaba que Hiccup se la pasaba mal después de que los dragones se fueran. Pero Astrid no podía dejar de mirar la lluvia caer y pensar en Stormfy, su primer amiga, su fiel compañera... (drabble)

 ** _(¿Alguien se ha preguntado cómo se siente Astrid? ¿no? Pues que insensibles :c)_**

.

Estaba tratando de que no le importará, tratando de no escuchar la lluvia que caía de forma intensa en el nuevo Berk, no al grado de inundarse, pero llovía demasiado, los cántaros que de dejaban fuera de las casas para recolectar agua ya estaban desbordándose, ríos de agua corrían por algunos lugares, llevando consigo algunas escamas de dragón que todavía quedaron esparcidas en el suelo antes de que los dueños de estas se fueran para no volver.

Era un día gris, desde que amaneció hasta ahora, que ya se suponía que faltaba poco para el atardecer. Había ayudado a los aldeanos a meter las mesas del Gran Salón en los techos más cercanos, Gothi había cubierto de madera todas las ventanas de su casa, por lo que los demás habían hecho lo mismo, pero de forma más moderada. La lluvia nunca venia mal.

En especial si son tormentas.

A Astrid le gustaba ver la lluvia caer, desde pequeña, recordaba que en la Orilla ella solía sentarse (una vez que todos los establos y estructuras estuviesen asegurados, claro) cerca de una ventana de la Sala Común, solo para ver el agua caer. A veces sola, a veces con Heather o con Hiccup; le parecía relajante, terapéutico. No había nada mejor.

Ahora era más... hiriente.

Al grado de que no estaba viéndola, al contrario, se encontraba tejiendo (¡tejiendo!), o bueno, tratando de hacerlo, buscando no pensar, no recordar y no llorar.

Las guerreras no lloran. Y si lo hacen, golpean a quien sea que las provoque llorar (de ahí los moretones de Hiccup), pero ahora ella no podía golpear a sus sentimientos y el pasado. Eso hacia que se sintiera peor, dándose cuenta de que era inútil seguir soportando el intenso nudo en la garganta y el escozor de los ojos, cerró la puerta de su habitación, bloqueó la puerta con una silla cercana y se quedo mirando la puerta un buen rato, escuchando atentamente con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca fruncida. No había pasos en el pasillo, sus padres debían estar muy ocupados abajo haciendo otras cosas... Ellos no notarían que...

De todas formas cubrió su boca con las manos, callando sus sollozos, temblando de forma incontrolable, una y otra vez, sintiendo las mejillas cada vez más húmedas. Avergonzada, triste y abandonada. Así se sentía, se sentía tan sola...; sí, sabía que otros la tenían peor, Hiccup por ejemplo, vamos, él fue el que le demostró a todo Berk lo maravillosas que eran esas criaturas, él fue el primero en verlo y Toothless era como la pierna que él había perdido. Toothless había sido como parte del centro del universo de Hiccup, incluso de Berk. Definitivamente él tenía más derecho a llorar que ella.

De todos modos, ahora parecía una niña pequeña. Hace mucho que no lloraba de esa forma, claro, lloró levemente por la muerte de Stoick, y cuando Hiccup casi muere contra el Muerte Roja, pero esta vez era diferente. Muy diferente.

Stormfly se había ido, ya no habrían paseos a lo largo de Berk, ya no sentiría la brisa acariciendole los cabellos, ya no volaria hasta por encima de las nubes solo para ver el atardecer, no sentiría su cercanía, no la abrazaria cuando necesitará un abrazo, nadie la escucharía de la forma tan atenta y silenciosa como lo hacía Stormfly, no podría desahogarse con nadie si es que llegaba a pelearse con Hiccup, o si los comentarios sobre su boda se volvían más intensos. No podría recostarse junto a ella, solo afilando su hacha, pensando en nada...

Se sentía patética, porque nunca había querido ser dependiente a algo. Lo mismo sintió cuando Hiccup se fue y desapareció del mapa cuando encontró a su madre, no quería tener ese sentimiento de preocupación todo el tiempo...

El amor es así.

Miró por la ventana, todavía llorando y sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz, todavía temblando e incluso, berreando por lo bajo, ¿que estaría haciendo Stormfly ahora? ¿La extrañaría? ¿la recordaría? Porque no sería justo que ella llorará justo ahora y Stormfly...

No. Sí lo era. Stormfly se lo merecía. Merecía ser feliz, volar en el Mundo Oculto, libre, sin silla de montar, por su propia cuenta, junto con otros dragones. Tal y como había sido su vida antes de Astrid. Era sano, estaba bien, ella no tendría problemas con eso.

Y ella también estaría bien.

Eso la consoló un poco. Escuchó que Hiccup le había dicho a su madre que estaba bien llorar, no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora. Tal vez Hiccup tenia razón, como siempre.

Se imaginaba a Stormfly surcando el Mundo Oculto, a veces, haciendo carreras con Toothless, la Furia Luminosa y con todos los dragones de sus amigos, Meatlug, Barf, Bench, Hookfang... Y se imaginaba a Cloudjumper viéndolos a lo lejos, rodando los ojos, tal vez junto a Skullcrusher, todos rodeando ese enorme cuarzo...

Ella iba estar bien. Se recargo en el marco de la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer, pensando.

 _El día_ _que_ _tu me dejaste, una Valkiria l_ _loró..._

Parecía que los dioses lo sabían, por eso derramaban sus lágrimas en forma de lluvia con tanta fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo, contenida.

Ellos sabían que los dragones se habían ido.

* * *

 _When raindrops fell down from the sky_  
 _The day you left me, an angel cried_  
 _Oh, she cried, an angel cried_  
 _She cried…_

* * *

 _ **Hace poco, estaba escuchando "Sweetener" de Ariana Grande (como siempre), hasta que en el aleatorio sonó "raindrops", una de las mejores canciones del álbum, y dije: "rayos, esta perfecto para un fic sad". Y pues sucedió xd**_

 _ **Al momento de ver la película, me dio tristeza cuando Hiccup le dijo adiós a Toothless, pero realmente quería llorar cuando Astrid le quitó la silla de montar a Stormfly. Todos hacen fics de lo mucho que Hiccup extraña a Toothless, pero no he visto fics donde pongan a Astrid en esa situación. Me pareció lindo hacerlo.**_

 _ **¡Gracias, totales**_!


	8. 6 Tontos y Un Bebé

**Universo** : Probablemente alterno, época vikinga uwu, posiblemente ubicado en entre HTTYD 2 y HTTYD 3

 **Rating** : K

 **Género** : COMEDIA

 **Parejas** : Como el fic no es romántico, no veo necesario señalar una. Por eso creo que anunciar el Hiccstrid está de más xd

 **Summary** : Dagur y Mala tienen un asunto bastante importante que atender y viendo que Heather está en otra de sus escapadas a la Isla de las Doncellas Aladas, no tienen más remedio que confiar en los jinetes de dragón para cuidar de su pequeño primogénito.

¿Podrán, nuestros valientes héroes, cuidar del pequeño bebé Berserker-Defensor del Ala? ¿O sucumbirán a la ternura de este?

(Está basado en "2 tontos y un bebé", de Drake y Josh xd)

* * *

A Astrid no le gustaban demasiado los bebés.

Bueno, no era que los odiara, creía que eran lindos, adorables, pero si se trataba de cambiarles los pañales, bañarlos, escuchar sus llantos todo el día, o simplemente cuidarlos todo un día, la idea dejaba de gustarle. No estaba lista para ser mamá.

Tenía una pierna sobre la otra pierna de Hiccup, cuidando no sentarse sobre él, ambos comían tratando de esquivar al otro en un intento de no estorbar. Prefería estar cerca de Hiccup que cerca de Gobber, quien hacia ruidos al comer y hablaba con comida en la boca; nadie se metía con Valka, es más, la miraban extraño, pero tampoco era que no quisiera estar demasiado cerca de su futura suegra. Y los demás...

Le incomodaba estar muy cerca de Eret. Le gustaba más apretarse al delgado cuerpo de su prometido, quien le lanzaba comida a Toothless de vez en cuando, a su vez, Toothless se la lanzaba a Stormfly, y Stormfly a cualquier otro dragón; Hiccup sonreía con gracia y seguía comiendo, a veces encogiéndose para que alguien más se sentará junto a él, a pesar, claro, de que él tenía su propia silla.

Luego, le pellizcaba el costado con ternura, sabiendo que eso le hacía cosquillas. Astrid se la devolvía torciéndole los dedos o el brazo, dependiendo del espacio. Hiccup trataba de llamar su atención cuando ambos menos se lo esperaba y eso era algo bastante tierno.

Hiccup había picado su nariz y ella iba a darle un zape cuando un terrible terror aterrizó en la comida de Gobber, quien estaba junto a Hiccup.

Hiccup miro con asco parte de su ropa manchada y Astrid su cabello. Tenía que recordarse por qué lo había acomodado suelto.

-¡Pamplinas!- exclamó Gobber, cubierto de estómago de oveja, Hiccup tomó un papel de su traje multiusos y limpio la hombrera manchada, Astrid también tomó uno para su cabello.

-De todas formas tenía que lavarlo hoy- repuso ella en voz baja, Hiccup la miró confundido.

-¡... se ha caído en todo mi delicioso estómago de oveja!- continuo Gobber.

-Ew, eso es asqueroso, Gobber- repuso Ruffnut haciendo caras de asco.

-¡Sí! Todos saben que el hígado de yak es mejor- secundo Tuffnut- El estómago de oveja es ascooooo...

-Hola, amigo- saludo Hiccup al dragón recién llegado, quien se veía nervioso- Bienvenido a Berk, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Valka alcanzó al dragón, acariciándolo con mimo, este se dejó hacer, sintiéndose cómodo.

-¿Qué hace un amigo tan desorientado por aquí?- preguntó Valka, reparo en la pata del dragón y en la carta en ella- ¡Oh...!

-¡Correspondencia!- exclamó Fishlegs.

-¿Esa palabra existe en el escandinavo antiguo?- cuestionó Eret a Snotlout, quien le miró con fastidio para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Oye, no lo sé- repuso Snotlout con sarcasmo- ¿Algo aquí realmente va acorde a la época?

-Buen punto.

Valka le pasó el pequeño rollo de papel a Hiccup, quien lo desdoblo y empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

-"Querido hermano"-leyó con voz fluida.

-¡¿Hiccup tiene un hermano!?- le interrumpió Eret, poniendo de golpe las manos sobre la mesa, esta se dobló un poco- ¡¿Acaso hay algo más en esta isla que yo no sepa?!

-Astrid tiene hermanos- informó Fishlegs con total tranquilidad.- Se llaman Aren y Engla- completo, para asombro de todos- Sus nombres derivan del escandinavo...

-Comprendo- lo cortó Eret.

-La carta es de un amigo, se llama Dagur, me dice así desde que éramos niños- explicó Hiccup con total naturalidad, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y de forma totalmente distraída, apretó el muslo de la rubia. Esta brinco, pero no hizo nada por apartarse.

-Ah, bueno...

-En fin; "Supongo que debes preguntarte la razón por la que escribo, y es porque tenemos una situación aquí en la Isla de los Defensores del Ala. Al parecer, el Erupciodon ha enfermado."

-¿Tienen un erupciodon?

-¡Oh por Thor, deja de emocionarte con todo!- le regaño Snotlout a Eret- Es raro.

-¿Y está enfermo?- cuestionó Valka, mostrando interés.- ¿Dice que tiene?

Hiccup hizo una mueca, para luego negar con la cabeza. Astrid se asomó para leer lo siguiente.

-"Por ello, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Lo cual incluye que Mala-Boo tenga que hacer algunas cosas que le hacen imposible cuidar a nuestro pequeño Niels, el destructor"- continuó Astrid.

-¡Aw, Niels, es el bebé más lindo del mundo! - exclamó Fishlegs. Snotlout rodó los ojos.

-Los bebés son lindos, cuando no lloran- coincidió Ruffnut sin darle importancia.

-Y cuando no zurran.- añadió Tuffnut arrugando la nariz.

-Y cuando no zurran mientras lloran- coincidió Ruffnut, haciendo una cara de asco.

Valka suspiró.

-Eso me hace recordar cuando Hiccup era todavía un bebé- comentó, sonriendo con nostalgia- Era tan pequeño, con sus piernecitas gordas...

-Pues ahora ya no tiene ni pierna ni es gordo- se rio Tuffnut.

-Y esas pequitas- prosiguió Valka, haciendo una voz ridícula- Están en todas partes...

-Ya entendimos, mamá.

-Literal- Valka se acercó a Astrid, como si intentará recalcárselo- En **todas** partes, incluso en sus...

-¡Lo importante...!- la cortó Hiccup en el momento exacto, los demás se reían de forma discreta- Es que al parecer vienen para acá para... Oh no.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos una misión.

-De acuerdo, ¿dónde conseguiremos la cura para ese dragón?- Snotlout se subió a la mesa, haciendo una pose heroica.- Mi traje se está haciendo polvo desde la última vez que tuvimos una misión...

-Creo que será peor que eso.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

* * *

-No y mil veces **NO**.

Hiccup hizo una mueca, cargando al bebé como si fuese algo tóxico, este reía de forma simpática al ver como Snotlout hacía un drama enorme. El bebé agitó sus piernas y brazos, divertido.

-No pasará. **NO**.-Snotlout caminaba en círculos mientras negaba con la cabeza- Hiccup, será mejor que vayas, entregues esa cosa a las manos de Mala y le digas que no cuidaremos ese... monstruo ni por todo el oro de Berk.

-No le digas monstruo a Niels- repuso Fishlegs, mirando por encima del hombro al niño pelirrojo- Es adorable, ¡mira esas mejillas!

-¿Ustedes, cuidando un bebé?- comento Gobber, riéndose- Yo quiero ver esto- se colocó junto a Hiccup y observó al bebé- ¿No te encanta? Huelen estupendo, como a leche de yak recién hervida, y se ríen de todo- hizo una mueca graciosa y el bebé le contestó con carcajadas- ¡Ow! ¡Mira, se le hacen hoyuelos en las mejillas!- luego se giró a Astrid, quien miraba el bebé con cara de espanto y los brazos cruzados- ¡Ya cánsense y tengan un bebé!-les pidió. Hiccup y Astrid negaron con la cabeza- Oh vamos, hacer bebés es la parte divertida del matrimonio-añadió con tono pícaro, Astrid casi se ahoga con su saliva y Hiccup empezó a toser sonoramente tanto, que casi deja caer al bebé de no ser porque Valka lo atrapó.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará aquí?- cuestionó Valka, tomando la bebé entre sus brazos, le hizo mimos mientras él jugaba con el cabello de la mujer.

-Todo el día- suspiró Hiccup, recuperando el aliento-Dagur y Mala vendrán por él al amanecer.

-Oh bueno- exclamó Valka, sonriendo- ¿No les parece entretenido? Es una aventura diferente, ¿no es así?

-¡Yo quiero cargarlo!- exclamó Tuffnut, corriendo hasta Valka- ¡¿Se puede quedar conmigo?! Es tan bonito, prometo alimentarlo, cuidarlo, bañarlo, ¡y le cambiare los pañales!

-No puedes quedarte con él, Tuff-respondió Hiccup con voz aburrida- Todos lo cuidaremos hasta que Dagur y Mala lleguen, nos turnaremos y luego...

-¿¡Que!?- exclamó Snotlout- ¡No estás hablando en serio!

-Estoy hablando muy en serio, Snotlout- Hiccup se cruzó de brazos mientras el bebé se movía incómodo en los brazos de Valka- Todos cuidaremos a Niels y a todos nos gustara.

Eret empujó a Snotlout para ir hasta Hiccup.

-Bueno, creo que no podré hacerlo, jefe- dijo Eret, cruzándose se brazos, el bebé, por su parte, comenzó a gemir, incómodo, moviendo sus bracitos en dirección a Astrid. Valka sonrió, mientras la chica miraba con cara de espanto la actitud del bebé.

Valka le tendió el bebé a la rubia, quien lo rechazo.

-Te quiere- le dijo Valka, Astrid negó con la cabeza, asustada.

-No, no, yo no quiero nada de...- muy a su pesar, y debido a la insistencia de sus suegra, tomó a Niels como quien no quiere la cosa-... oh- el bebé se tranquilizó, mirando a Astrid como si la analizará.

-... quiero decir- continuó Eret- tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Hiccup sonrió con malicia.

-De hecho, Eret, creo que serás el primero en cuidarlo.- dijo entre cerrando los ojos, divertido. Eret abrió los ojos como platos- Solo será un momento...

-¿¡Cuando será mi turno!?- cuestionó Tuffnut de repente.

-Espero que nunca- suspiró Fishlegs.- Hiccup, no creo que sea necesario que todos lo cuidemos, yo podría hacerlo, incluso la señora Haddock podría ayudarme.

 **-¡Auch!**

Todos se volvieron hacía Astrid, quien había sido la dueña de ese grito. Hiccup y todos los demás casi lanzan una carcajada al ver el estado de la muchacha.

Niels estaba casi sobre la cabeza de Astrid, aferrándose con toda la fuerza de sus puñitos al cabello de esta, deshaciendo la trenza que llevaba. Astrid intentaba zafarse de él, pero lo único que ocasionaba era que él pequeño se aferrara más a ella; al ver las sonrisas de Valka y Gobber, el bebé empezó a reír mientras agitaba sus puños repletos de cabello dorado, causando que la joven chillara de dolor.

-¿Podría alguien ayudarme?

-Te lo digo, es el demonio- le susurró Snotlout al castaño, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

* * *

-Muy bien, bebé- Eret coloco al bebé sobre un tronco de madera recién cortado. Niels se sentó de forma torpe, fijando sus ojos verde brillante en Eret- Tú te quedas aquí- señaló el tronco- mientras que yo- se señaló a si mismo- Estaré ahí.- y señaló la zona donde estaba cortando madera. - Tú, aquí. Yo, allá.

El bebé aplaudió, feliz, sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Sí, sí.- repuso Eret dejando al bebé en el tronco. Tomo el hacha para cortar y hecho un vistazo nuevamente al tronco, tal fue su sorpresa de no encontrar al bebé en donde debía estar- ¿Qué? ¿Donde...?- se giró en busca del bebé, ¿cómo pudo moverse tan rápido? Nadie podía hacer tal cosa, ni siquiera el más ágil de todos los...- ¿Bebé?- preguntó, sin poder encontrarlo- ¡Bebé! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Bebé!

Escucho la risa del niño, frunció el ceño.

-¿Con que a eso quieres jugar, pequeño bribón?- Eret dejo su hacha en el suelo (revisando, claro, que no hubiera nada en el suelo), y empezó a buscar en todos lados, entre los troncos y toda la madera cortada- Tu pequeño, ya verás cuando te encuentre. Te pegaré al asiento...- se agachó mirando- ¡Te voy a alcanzar!- canturreo, una vez que lo encontró, este gateo divertido en otra dirección- Te voy a alcanzar...- ambos estaban gateando por todo el patio- ¡Voy a alcanzarte! ¡Estás en la mira de Eret el...!

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

Eret se giró hasta la voz, era Hiccup, quien le miraba con una expresión divertida en el rostro. A sus pies (pie) se encontraba Niels, abrazando la pierna de metal.

-Eh, yo... eh... esto...- Eret se levantó, recuperando la compostura. Tomó al bebé, para luego dárselo al jefe- Toma. Te toca.

-En realidad...

* * *

Valka sacó un bol de la alacena, mientras echaba un vistazo hacía la cuna de Hiccup, bueno, lo que había sido la cuna de Hiccup. El bebé dormitaba en ella, abrazando el peluche de furia nocturna de Hiccup. Valka lo miro con ternura.

Extrañaba tener un bebé, Hiccup siempre había sido tranquilo, dormía todo el día o solo miraba fijamente los objetos. Claro, después no supo si Stoick había tenido problemas.

Seguramente no, Hiccup era de lo más tierno y pacífico. Giro su mirada de nuevo a los ingredientes que iba a usar para terminar la tarta de moras que estaba dispuesta a intentar. Comenzó a mezclar ingredientes a como se acordaba, primero la harina, luego los huevos y la leche; Cloudjumper, quien estaba vigilando que el bebé siguiera dormido, detectó la paz y empezó a dormitar en el suelo, con la vista todavía en el bebé.

Valka balbuceaba una canción mientras murmuraba medidas. Cloudjumper abría los ojos de vez en cuando, confirmando que el bebé seguía ahí.

Hasta que ya no estuvo.

El dragón se incorporó de un salto, echo una mirada a la habitación, girando su cuello. No había rastro del bebé, ¿cómo es que se había movido tan rápido? Valka seguía en lo suyo, preguntándose si la mantequilla iba antes o después, así que era más que obvio que no estaba con ella. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, olfateando el olor a leche que poseía la cría de humano, claro, sin hacer mucho ruido. Valka se enfadaría si descubría que él no había cuidado lo suficiente al pequeño vikingo.

Pronto, sus orejas captaron un balbuceo, fue hasta él, encontrado al niño jugando peligrosamente cerca del fogón. Corrió hasta él y lo levanto por la ropa, alejándolo del peligro, el bebé rio divertido, para luego agitar sus brazos hacia el suelo, como si intentará recoger algo de este, el dragón vio el peluche de furia nocturna ahí.

Ignoro el juguete y llevo de vuelta al bebé a su cuna, Niels empezó a irritarse por eso, frunció el ceño a punto de lanzar un grito enfadado y cargado de lágrimas, por lo que el dragón corrió hasta el peluche y regreso el doble de rápido para dárselo. Valka seguía ajena a todo, mezclando.

Niels, ahora realmente irritado, lanzó el juguete lejos y empezó a sollozar quedamente, el dragón, viéndose acorralado, busco como llamar la atención del bebé, para hacerlo dejar de llorar. Trajo varias cosas del hijo de Valka, carbones, papel, una de esas cosas que usaba en la cabeza, la otra cosa con la que podía caminar, el bebé empezó a rechazarlas al principio, pero al ver que los carbones pintaban se entretuvo con ellos.

Valka había terminado ya con la mermelada (le había quedado bien, vamos, estaba comible esta vez), y ahora estaba cubriendo la tarta con la masa que debía ir arriba, la colocó en el horno de piedra, esperando que se cociera lo suficiente. Estaba en serio esperanzada de que le quedará, a los niños les gustaba la mermelada, ¿no? seguro que un poco no le haría daño al...

 _¿¡Bebé!?_

-¡Niels!- exclamó al verlo.

El bebé estaba ahí, en su cuna, chupando una de las piernas de Hiccup, rodeado de papeles, mapas hechos pedazos, y trozos de carbón. Lo peculiar era que el pequeño estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de carbón.

Cloudjumper sonrió al igual que el bebé. Bueno, por lo menos no había llorado.

* * *

-Bien, ahora estas más limpio.

Hiccup miró con atención al bebé, quien miraba al suelo agitando sus piernecitas regordetas, balbuceaba y babeaba. Hiccup lo tenía sujeto de las axilas, para observarlo mejor; tenía el cabello de Dagur y la cara de Mala, ¿así eran los hijos? Un pedazo de cada una de las familias, ¿no? Eso explicaba cómo era él, Hiccup era más parecido a su madre, pero también tenía rasgos muy marcados de su padre.

Era asombroso, ¿cómo dos personas podían construir a otra más pequeña? Una mejorada versión de los dos, con las mejores cosas de cada uno. A su mente vino una niña, con el cabello rubio recogido en dos trenzas, con los ojos verdes de él, corriendo con unas botitas de piel y una falda de picos, mejillas sonrojadas, tal y como él recordaba a Astrid de pequeña.

Sería lindo tener a una Astrid pequeña, una mini Astrid. Y ver a Astrid usando un vestido holgado, con el vientre hinchado...

-Me estoy ilusionando- le murmuró al bebé, quien le miró sin entender, Hiccup sonrió de forma soñadora. La visión le había gustado tanto que ahora estaba con la cabeza en las nubes. Toothless se acercó a ambos vikingos, olfateando a Niels. Olía a jabón y a leche recién hervida, así como a mermelada.

¡Ah, el muy condenado sí podía comer mermelada! En fin, ¿que se le podía hacer?

Hiccup dejo al niño en su escritorio, apartó todas las cosas pequeñas de este, así como las cosas que definitivamente Niels no podía tocar. Niels pescó un pedazo de hierro de Gronckle, Hiccup se lo quitó, y el niño tomó otra cosa, era una bola de cuero con piedras y viruta de hierro dentro, Hiccup la había hecho para mantener a Tuffnut entretenido mientras este estaba en la fragua.

Funcionaba, ya que hacía ruido y según Tuff, la cosa se sentía genial cuando agitabas la viruta y las piedras. El bebé también encontró entretenido el artefacto y empezó a agitarlo. Hiccup se sentó frente al escritorio, mirándolo con atención. Toothless detrás de él.

-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Debería tener uno igual?- le preguntó Hiccup al dragón y este ladeo la cabeza. Bueno, obvio que le gustaría tener un Hiccup más pequeño, seria genial, este estaría completo, y haría cosas graciosas como este mini Dagur. Toothless asintió, Hiccup rio con ganas- Bah, no lo sé. Tenerlos un rato es lindo, pero después lloran o tiene hambre, o peor aún...- Hiccup hizo una pausa dramática mientras que Toothless se acercaba con atención- Tienes que cambiarle los pañales.- le susurró.

 _¡Ewww!_

El dragón se alejó dramáticamente, como si Hiccup hubiese dicho una barbaridad. Este se rió con todavía más ganas, volviendo su mirada al bebé, quien seguía agitando la bola.

-Estoy seguro de que Astrid me pedirá a mi hacer eso- comentó en voz alta, luego se puso un poco más serio.- Tener un bebé- murmuró, luego se giró a Toothless quien ahora le miraba con atención- ¿Nunca te ha pasado? Ya sabes, pensar en hacer tu familia.

El dragón negó con la cabeza. Hiccup frunció los labios.

-Bueno, supongo que es porque no has encontrado a alguien- respondió Hiccup, acariciando al bebé- Un día encontrarás a alguien, créeme, y te traerá con la cabeza en las nubes, imaginándote bodas y bebés- asintió, mientras Toothless se acercaba al bebé y este le devolvía la mirada con atención- Es horrible, no lo hagas- bromeó el castaño.

Niels tomó la nariz de Toothless, riendo, Toothless le miró confundido, pero para nada irritado.

-¿Qué podría hacer una cosita como él? Es demasiado tierno.

* * *

Fishlegs silbaba mientras iba a la fragua, había estado muy ansioso durante todo ese día, esperando que el tuno de Hiccup terminará para poder poner en práctica todos sus conocimientos sobre bebés. Había preparado un ungüento perfecto para que Niels pudiera dormir durante horas de la forma más tranquila del mundo, había memorizado tantas recetas encontró de papillas, tenía a su disposición leche de yak recién ordeñada y lista para ser hervida...

Hasta que escuchó un estruendo que provenía de la fragua, Fishlegs corrió hasta ella, preocupado. Vio a Hiccup saliendo de esta, cubierto de hollín, tosiendo humo, y con el bebé Niels, en perfecto estado, riendo.

Toothless estaba detrás, estornudo y luego le gruñio al niño.

Hiccup le tendió el bebé a Fishlegs, este lo tomó y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Hiccup ya estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

Niels aplaudió.

* * *

-Muy bien, Niels, quédate quieto.

Fishlegs buscó el pañal de tela que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa donde lo estaba cambiando. Al fin lo encontró y empezó su labor cambiándolo, esquivando con habilidad las patadas del niño; no supo en que momento llegaron los gemelos.

-¡Fishlegs!- exclamó Tuffnut, irrumpiendo la quietud del lugar.- ¡Nuestro querido patizambo!- dijo antes de girarse a su hermana- Añade esa a la lista de palabras que no usaban los vikingos.

-¿La pongo antes o después de "doctor"?- cuestionó la gemela, sacando un cuaderno y carbón.

-Después, estamos usando orden alfabético.

-Ah, bien.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?- Cuestionó Fishlegs enfadado de que la quietud del ambiente se haya esfumado tan rápido por culpa de los gemelos.

-Oh, solo pasábamos por aquí...- Ruffnut empezó a jugar de forma "seductora" con sus trenzas en forma de Cremallerus. Fishlegs la miro embobado.- Y nos preguntábamos...

-¡¿Nos prestas a Niels?!- exclamó Tuffnut, rompiendo con los coqueteos de su hermana- Prometemos cuidarlo, y a este sí le daremos de comer.

-No.- negó rotundamente el rubio. Ruffnut empujó a su hermano.

-Podemos cuidarlo, Fishy- añadió ella en voz ronca.

-Eh, no.

-No haremos explotar nada.

Fishlegs se giró para terminar de doblar adecuadamente el pañal. Una vez estuvo listo el rubio se pudo girar para negar el permiso de nuevo.

-No.

-Oh vamos, solo préstanoslo.

-No, y no entiendo para que lo quieren. Ustedes no muestran interés en algo solo porque sí.

-¡Nos ofendes!- exclamó Tuffnut, haciéndose el ofendido. Bien la catapulta podía esperar- Nosotros nunca le haríamos daño al bebé, ¿verdad, Ruff?

-¿Se cancela lo de...? ¡Ah, no! ¡Jamás le haríamos daño!- concordó ella, Niels empezó a gatear silenciosamente por la mesa, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Meatlug se encontraba demasiado ocupada cuidando su huevo en un rincón de la habitación.

-Chicos no importa cuánto me rueguen, no habrá forma de que Niels deje esta habitación.- sentenció Fishlegs muy serio.

Ruffnut se quejó de forma audible.

Niels, por su parte, llego al borde de la mesa, para luego caer sobre una cesta llena de ropa limpia. Empezó a jugar con la ropa que había dentro, cubriéndose con ella y agitándola.

-¡Por favor!

-Ya les dije que no. Hiccup dijo que este era mi turno, así que así se va a quedar.

-¡Pero Hiccup dijo que mañana podríamos cuidarlo! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

Fishlegs hizo una mueca. Vaya, Hiccup ni siquiera se había esmerado esta vez.

Astrid apareció en la puerta con semblante serio. Entro sin cuidado en la casa de Fishlegs y saludo a los presentes.

-Hola, Fishlegs, chicos- todos dejaron de lado su riña para devolverle el saludo- Fishlegs, mi madre quiere que lave la ropa que mando a coser.

-Está en la cesta junto a la mesa.

Astrid, viendo que la ropa estaba destapada, cogió la tapa y la colocó sobre esta, sin notar nada fuera de lo ordinario, solo un aumento casi imperceptible en el peso. Se la puso a la cadera, para luego despedirse con la mano, desapareciendo de la escena.

-¡Adiós Astrid!- se despidió Tuffnut.- En fin, ¡danos a Niels o quemaremos tu casa!

-No pueden quemar mi casa...

-Chicos, no pueden...

-¡Barf!

-¡Blench!

-¡Está bien! Pueden ayudarme a cuidarlo- accedió Fishlegs, sabía que ellos podrían quemar su casa en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Se volteo, dispuesto a traer a Niels con ellos. Pero no estaba.

Fishlegs abrió los ojos como platos, luego volvió la mirada a los gemelos, molesto.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué?

Fishlegs puso sus manos en las caderas.

-Chicos, dejen de jugar, ¿dónde está?

-¿Dónde está qué?- cuestionó la rubia, realmente confundida.

-¡El bebé! ¿Dónde está?-exigió saber Fishlegs. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, sin saber de qué estaba hablando Fishlegs- Estaba ahí, y ahora ya no.

-¿El bebé?

-Creo que se refiere al bebé de Dagur y Mala- susurró Ruffnut a Tuffnut, quien asintió lentamente.

-Ah, ese bebé- recordó Tuffnut, para luego volverse hacia Fishlegs- ¿No lo tenías tú?

-Ya díganme donde está- exigió nuevamente el rubio, viéndose más desesperado.

-No sabemos- admitieron ellos al mismo tiempo.

Fishlegs abrió los ojos nuevamente, esta vez más preocupado.

-Si ustedes no lo tienen... ¿¡Donde está!?

* * *

Astrid dejó la canasta en el jardín trasero de la casa, luego miro la enorme montaña de ropa que debía de lavar. Hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos, tendría una tarde bastante aburrida y repetitiva al parecer.

Stormfly se encontraba comiendo su cesta de pollo como de costumbre, disfrutando de la compañía de su jinete. Está lleno de agua la enorme tina para lavar y se dispuso a lavar primero que nada la ropa que la madre de Fishlegs amablemente había remendado para la madre de Astrid. Abrió la tapa y apartó una túnica cuando casi hecha un grito.

Niels le regreso la mirada, para luego sonreírle.

Gimió, apartándose de la cesta y llamando la atención de Stormfly, quien acudió en su ayuda. Olfateo la cesta en busca que algo peligroso, pero solo encontró a un niño pelirrojo de grandes ojos verdes; Stormfly soltó humo por la nariz de forma intimidante, el pequeño solo estornudo. Eso no se veía peligroso.

Astrid seguía pálida y con la mano en el pecho, se acercó a ver al bebé. Miro a su alrededor buscando a alguien que la háyase visto asustarse de esa forma tan ridícula y luego levanto al bebé. Niels empezó a babear su mano mientras daba patadas al aire, miro a Astrid, todavía sonriente.

Al parecer ella le agradaba. Curiosamente a Astrid no le agradaba en nada Niels.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- le preguntó en un susurró, como si fuera un recluta en el entrenamiento de dragones. Al niño le pareció simpático que Astrid le hablara así- Ah, seguramente Fishlegs se hartó de ti y te dejo ahí para que yo te recogiera, ¿no es así?- le dijo como si hubiera sido su culpa (que, en esencia así era)- No recuerdo que Hiccup dijera que yo iba después de Fishlegs, pero está bien- le dijo esta vez a Stormfly. Hubo una ráfaga de viento (un dragón al parecer había pasado volando por ahí), y Niels pudo pescar un mechón rubio de Astrid, lo jalo con fuerza- ¡Ah, no toques!- gimió ella mientras daba un suave manotazo a la manita del bebé, este soltó el mechón.

Le paso el bebé a Stormfly, quien lo tomó por la túnica con los dientes. El bebé rio divertido y Astrid rodó los ojos, haciéndose una trenza sencilla. La larga trenza le cayó por la espalda, por desgracia, todavía quedaron unos pequeños mechones cerca de su cara.

Le pidió a Stormfly que le pasara al niño y esta lo depositó en los brazos de su jinete. Ella agradeció y buscó algo en la pila de ropa limpia y seca.

Encontró por fin algo útil. Era una manta bastante larga, le pidió a la dragón que le ayudará a colocarse el bebé en el pecho y empezó a envolver su torso junto con Niels con la manta. Hizo nudos y dobleces hasta que el bebé quedó firmemente atado a ella.

-Ahora no podrás huir- le dijo al niño, quien balbuceo algo- Sí, ajá, necesito terminar esto, bodoque.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo le diremos esto a Hiccup!?- cuestionó Fishlegs sumamente preocupado, en la entrada del Gran Salón. Los gemelos no parecían igual de preocupados.

-Pues como es.

-¡Para ustedes es fácil decirlo! Ustedes siempre hacen este tipo de cosas.

-Sí, pero esta vez fue tu culpa, Fishy- añadió con cierta burla Ruffnut, jugando con el bigote del regordete.

Fishlegs tragó saliva antes de entrar, acompañado de los gemelos.

Hiccup se encontraba sumamente aburrido sentado en la silla del jefe escuchando cada una de las quejas y peticiones de cada uno de los aldeanos de Berk; su mejilla estaba apoyada en una de sus manos. Toothless hacia algo similar, pero con los dragones.

-¿Entonces, quieres quedarte con la oveja y este señor...?

-¡Ese desgraciado se robó mi oveja!

-Ajá, y tú lo estas acusando de robo.

-¡Sí!

-¡Exactamente!

-Sonaba más interesante en mi mente- repuso Hiccup de forma sarcástica- Escuchen, ¿qué tal si ambos se quedan con la oveja? Un día uno de ustedes la alimenta y hace... lo que sea que le guste a la oveja y el otro lo hace al otro día.

-...

-...

-¿Eso está bien para ustedes?

-¡Es lo que siempre quise! ¡Espumita es un dolor de cabeza a la larga!

-¡Siempre me agrado este sujeto!

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí- le dijo Hiccup a Toothless.- Realmente creí que no funcionaria, en fin, ¡siguiente!

-Hiccup...- Fishlegs se metió en la fila.

-Fishlegs, te metiste en la fila- acusó Tuffnut, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Sí, jefe, se metió en la fila!- secundó un aldeano.

-¡El extra tiene razón!- terció Ruffnut.

-Fishlegs, me temo que no puedo atenderte- respondió Hiccup aburrido- Tienes que formarte.

-¡No lo entiendes, Hiccup, es urgente!-gritó Fishlegs.

Hiccup se enderezo en su lugar, interesado.

-¿Urgente? ¿Qué es tan urgente? Y, eh... ¿Dónde está Niels? ¿No deberías estar con él?

Fishlegs se sonrojo y miro preocupado el entorno, Hiccup temió lo peor.

-Eh, hablando de Niels...

-¡Dime que no está muerto!- le interrumpió Hiccup preocupado.

-Ah, no, claro que no- negó Ruffnut jugando con sus trenzas- Espero- añadió pensativa.

-¿Eh? Fishlegs, ¿qué significa...?

-Antes que nada, Hiccup, no quiero que entres en pánico...

-¡Fishlegs perdió a Niels!- grito Tuffnut.

Hiccup se levantó de repente y Toothless se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

-Y así se lava- Astrid termino de prensar la última prenda de la colada en el lazo, Stormfly dormía pacíficamente, había sido una hora bastante aburrida—Ugh… - exclamó tornando su espalda, Niels había estado muy quieto escuchando el corazón de la rubia y dormitando- Babeaste mi túnica- regaño al bebé con asco, el bebé siguió dormitando- Bueno, la lavare después, muero de hambre- terminó de decir eso cuando Stormfly se levantó de un salto- Tu ya comiste, tragona- bromeó con cariño- ¿Y tú, bebé? Bueno, creo que hay algo de leche por ahí.

* * *

-¿¡Perdiste al bebé!?- gritó Valka al borde de la histeria.

-¡Ya les dije que lo sentía!- exclamó Fishlegs asustado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó irritado Snotlout apareciendo tranquilamente- No hay nadie en la academia y Hookfang y yo estamos impacientes... No es que la estemos esperando, mamá de Hiccup, es solo que quiero entrenar, porque me tomo el entrenamiento muy en serio- añadió en tono seductor- Pero ya, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Fishlegs perdió a Niels- informó Ruffnut.

-¿Quién era ese?

-El bebé de Dagur y Mala- le recordó Hiccup.

-Ah, ese- dijo Snotlout con tranquilidad, luego algo en su mente hizo clic- ¿¡Perdiste al bebé de Dagur y Mala!?

-¡SÍ!

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así!?- gritó el pelinegro- ¿¡Sabes lo que harán Dagur y Mala, verdad!? ¡Ambos nos harán añicos! ¡Dagur nos descuartizara y luego Mala nos hará pedacitos!

-¡Esos son sinónimos!- respondió Fishlegs.

-¡Esas palabras tampoco existen en el léxico antiguo!- lloriqueo Tuffnut.

\- ¡Da igual, nos mataran!

-Eh, soy nuevo aquí, no entiendo porque tanta histeria- llegó Eret sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

-Fishlegs perdió a Niels- informó esta vez Tuffnut.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Perdiste al bebé!?- exclamó alterado Eret.

-¡Lo siento!- lloriqueo Fishlegs.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?- Gobber.

-¡Fishlegs perdió a Niels!- Valka.

-¿¡Perdiste al bebé!?- Gobber estaba que lo quería ahorcar.

-¡Ahhhh!- Fishlegs estaba al borde del ataque nervioso.

-¡Ya basta!- puso orden Hiccup, Toothless rugió para enfatizar la orden, todos callaron- ¡No voy a permitir que rompan a Fishlegs...!- dijo con voz firme- ¡... otra vez!- completo la frase.

-Romperlo es divertido.- Ruffnut.

-No, no lo es- negó Hiccup- Debemos conservar la calma, pensar como adultos. Fishlegs, ¿podrías decirnos cuando fue la última vez que viste a Niels?- le pregunto en tono sereno.

-E-e-estaba cambiándole el pañal- tartamudeo Fishlegs, trago saliva y prosiguió- Me descuide un segundo, porque llegaron ellos.- señaló a los gemelos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Tuff.

-Y cuando me voltee, se había ido.

-¿Cómo hace ese niño para escabullirse?- cuestionó Eret- Es demasiado rápido.

-Bueno, eso no nos da muchas pistas- admitió Hiccup un tanto preocupado, pero sin perder los estribos- ¿Ya buscaron por toda la casa?

-Y por todo el jardín.

-Ugh, rayos- murmuró Hiccup- Podría estar en cualquier lado. Bien, de acuerdo, mamá, busca en todo el lado norte, busca en cestos, cubetas y pon atención en cosas que suenen. Lo mismo para los demás.- ordenó- Eret, Snotlout, quiero que busquen en el Gran Salón y cerca de la casa de Fishlegs, no pudo ir muy lejos. Gobber, busca en la fragua, si es posible en la armería y en la academia. Si no está, ciérralas y no dejes ni un solo hueco para entrar. Fishlegs, quédate en tu casa, revísala de nuevo, que no falte nada y los gemelos...- ambos estaban que reventaban de la emoción- Vacíen cada cubeta y bebedero de agua en Berk, revisen los pozos, no creo que haya podido escalar a uno, pero...

-¡Entendido!

-Yo buscaré con la eco localización de Toothless, será difícil porque estamos rodeados de gente, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Toothless, ayúdanos con los dragones- el dragón asintió- Encontraremos ese bebé.

* * *

Astrid se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras el bebé tomaba leche de un vaso con tapa y un orificio. Este cerraba sus ojos, cansado y arrullado, Astrid sonrió, por fin un poco de paz. Aun así, no podía dejar solo al niño, era bastante hiperactivo.

El niño terminó y Astrid lo colocó en su hombro, como lo había hecho con sus hermanos anteriormente, golpeó la espalda del bebé con suavidad, ayudándole a eructar. Una vez el estómago de Niels estuvo libre de aire, Astrid lo sostuvo en sus brazos arrullándolo para ponerlo a dormir.

Stormfly levanto la cabeza desde dentro. El alfa quería que buscarán algo, pero no lograba entender que, Stormfly llamó la atención de Astrid, quien la hizo callar.

-¿Sucede algo, linda?- le susurró, Stormfly no tenía ni idea- Haz más silencio, está dormido- advirtió- ¿Quieres que vayamos a volar? ¿O es Toothless?

Stormfly insistió. Tenían que buscar algo pequeño.

-Bueno, saldremos a patrullar. Deja que até a Niels, no quiero que se caiga o algo y todos se pongan histéricos- bromeó, atando al bebé a su pecho- ¿Te lo imaginas? El pueblo se podría de cabeza...

* * *

-¿Niels?- preguntó Ruffnut volcando un bebedero de agua.

* * *

-¿Bebé? ¿Dónde estás, bebé?- llamó Eret, buscando en unas cestas- ¿Bebé? Aparece...

* * *

-¡Muy bien, pequeño demonio!- exclamó Snotlout, rebuscando entre unos arbustos- O vienes aquí o...- vio un terrible terror irritado frente a él.- Oh, no... ¡AAAAAAGGGGHHH!- gritó cuando el terrible terror le mordió la nariz.

* * *

-¿¡Bebé!?- Valka levantaba cosas con su bastón, mientras Cloudjumper olfateaba el suelo- ¡Niels! ¡Niels, ven!

* * *

-¿Niels?- llamó Fishlegs, abriendo todas las ollas de la cocina, a su alrededor habían un montón de ollas desparramadas y cestas.- ¿Niels? ¡Oh, no!

* * *

-¿Bebe?—llamo Gobber asomando su cabeza dentro del horno de la fragua.- ¡Yuuuhuuuu! ¿Niels?

* * *

-¿Ves algo, amigo?- preguntó Hiccup a Toothless, este negó con la cabeza. Luego uso el eco localizador, pero no obtuvo una lectura clara- Espero que este bien, ¡Niels!

* * *

-¡¿Niels?!- Tuffnut estaba buscando alrededor de una casa, luego vio el techo- ¡Nieeeeels!- canturreo, metiendo su cabeza en el agujero de un pozo- ¡Oh, Nieeeeeeeels! ¡Vuelve a casa!

Fue cuando escuchó como algo cortaba el aire y luego aterrizaba en el techo de la casa.

-¡Oh, no, Niels!- exclamó Tuffnut, luego uso varios barriles para trepar hasta arriba- ¡Niels, allá voy!- trepó velozmente hasta que logró llegar al borde del techo. Vio a un dragón de reducido tamaño viéndole- ¿Niels, eres tú?

El dragón le regresó la mirada y rugió.

-Oh, bueno, seguiré buscando- dijo para luego mirar al vacío. ESTABA MUY ALTO- O... puede que me quede aquí... ¡Ayuda!

* * *

\- Bueno, por fin llegamos.

Mala y Dagur bajaron del barco junto con Throk. Este ató el barco al muelle y los tres esperaron que alguien se aproximará.

-Deben estar tan ocupados que no notaron que llegamos- murmuró Mala.

* * *

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?- se preguntó Tuffnut- los brazos se me cansan y lo más seguro es que muera aquí colgado. Esto debe ser producto del karma- aseguró con voz seria- Oh, necesito que alguien anote ese frase, estoy seguro de que esa palabra tampoco existe... ¿Hola? ¡Necesito ayuda!

* * *

Hiccup bajo de Toothless de un salto, reuniéndose con el resto de la pandilla. Todos se veían desanimados.

-¿Alguien encontró algo?- preguntó Hiccup de todas formas. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-No se nos ocurre donde más podría estar, ya preguntamos en todas las casas y nadie lo ha visto- respondió Valka bastante triste.

Ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Creo que debemos decirle a Mala sobre esto, puede que nos maten, pero es lo mejor- aviso Hiccup, luego se dio cuenta de dos grandes ausencias- ¿Alguien ha visto a Astrid?

-No, ¿alguien ha visto a Tuffnut?- preguntó la gemela.

* * *

Niels abría sus grandes ojos repletos de la imagen del cielo. Le encantaban los colores melocotón y púrpura del atardecer, su mente trataba de procesar donde se encontraba, pero definitivamente no estaba en riesgo. Los cabellos dorados de la rubia que le sostenía con firmeza flotaban con la brisa.

Las nubes se veían tan esponjosas. Alargó uno de sus brazos para tocarlas, para enfatizar su petición balbuceo en voz alta. Astrid sonrió y dirigió a Stormfly hacia la nube más cercana. Niels rio por la sensación de tocar una nube y a pesar de la preocupación que sentía al apartarlo un poco de ella, Astrid sintió una calidez en su pecho.

Podía acostumbrarse.

Pero no ahora.

Stormfly gruño disgustada, había algo. Toothless seguía especificando que quería que buscarán algo pequeño, ahora con más urgencia. Astrid notó el estado de su dragón y decidió regresar a Berk.

* * *

-¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó Tuffnut, todavía sobre la casa de Fishlegs- ¿Dónde se supone que están todos? ¡Hiccup! ¡Astrid! ¡Señora mamá de Hiccup! ¡Estoy atorado!- balanceo sus piernas, el dragón le miraba fijamente- ¿Te parece gracioso? Odio estar aquí colgado. Ni siquiera eres Niels.- empezó a dejar de sentir los brazos- Oh, no, este es el fin. Nunca imagine morir en el patio de Fishlegs, por lo menos no sin Ruff- miro al cielo- ¡Este debe ser un castigo del dios Loki! ¿¡Fue porque no alimente a la tortuga de Fishlegs!? ¡Oh, por Thor! ¡La tortuga se está vengando de mí! ¡Sabe que no la alimente!- le aseguro al dragón, este seguía mirándole, interesado de lo que pasaría a continuación- ¡Es su venganza! ¡Lo siento, Sheldon! ¡No me dejes morir aquí!

Mala y Dagur llegaron en ese momento, el pueblo estaba patas arriba buscando algo, pero ellos no tenían ni idea de que era. No ayudaba en nada que Tuffnut estuviera colgado del techo de la casa de Fishlegs gritándole a una tortuga muerta.

-¿¡Estas feliz, Sheldon!? ¡Lo estoy pagando!- lloriqueo Tuffnut.

-¡Tuffnut!- le llamó Dagur.

-¿¡Sheldon!?

-¿Qué?- espetó Dagur, Tuffnut sintió el alma caer al suelo. ¡Dagur y Mala habían llegado!

-¡Mala, Dagur...!

-¿Qué es lo que haces allá arriba?- cuestionó Mala.

-Eh, buscando a Ruff.- respondió Tuffnut, luchando con el impulso de decir la verdad.

-¿Qué haría Ruff arriba?

-Es lo que me pregunto todas las noches antes de dormir- respondió Tuffnut.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-¿Y dónde está mi bebé?

Oh no.

-¡Oh, Niels esta por allá... muy lejos!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que esta... eh, lejos.

-¿Quién lo cuida?

-Ah, creo que para ser un bebé se puede cuidar muy bien por sí mismo...

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Mis brazos no resisten!

-¿Alguien sabe que les pasa a todos?- llegó Throk, ignorando la situación- Pareciera como si...

Tuffnut le interrumpió. Le había caído encima.

-¡Throk!- exclamó Mala.

-¡Por fin tierra!

-No es lo más malo que me ha pasado con los gemelos- gimió Throk.

-Tengo que ver a mi bebé- sentenció Mala, antes de levantarse y buscar a Hiccup.

-¡Alto... Mala!

-¡OUGH!

* * *

-¡Hiccup!- vocifero Mala, entrando al Gran Salón. Hiccup no estaba ahí, pero el resto de la pandilla sí- ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Los presentes se miraron entre sí.

-Eh... esta con Astrid- respondió Valka, sin dejar muy claro si se refería al bebé o a Hiccup.

Mala se fue, dispuesta a buscar en todo el pueblo.

-Oh, genial, moriremos todos- dijo Snotlout.

* * *

Hiccup estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Astrid, no veía a Stormfly, por lo que no podía significar nada bueno.

Tenía sentido, Hiccup y la pandilla habían buscado en todas partes menos en la casa de la rubia. Esperaba que Niels estuviera ahí.

-¡Hiccup!

Ay no.

-¡Mala!- Hiccup se giró y Toothless siguió concentrándose en encontrar a Stormfly.- ¡Qué rápido! ¿Cómo está el Erupciodon?

-Mejor que antes- mascullo Mala, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Dónde está Niels?

-¡Mala, espera!- llegó Tuffnut, junto con la pandilla, Dagur y Throk (caminando muy lentamente, por cierto).

-¿Niels? Eh, ¿te refieres al bebé?

-Sí, me refiero a **MI** bebé.

-Ah, creo que quiere ver al bebé- murmuró Ruffnut.

-¿A cuál bebé?

Todos estaban haciendo tiempo.

-Niels.

-¡Ah, el bebé que Fishlegs...!

-¡El bebé que Fishlegs estaba cuidando!- atajó Hiccup. Luego suspiro- Mira, Mala, realmente siento mucho todo esto, pero tienes que saber la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Niels esta...

-¡Hola, Mala!

Astrid bajó de Stormfly, con un bulto en el regazo. Caminó de forma lenta hasta donde estaban los chicos, destapó un poco el bulto y reveló la cabecita de un niño durmiendo.

Hiccup soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, aliviado. Fishlegs se desmayó del alivio.

-¡Por fin!- gritó Snotlout.

-Está dormido- le regaño Astrid- Por fin conseguí que no se moviera de lugar, es un chico bastante escurridizo.

Los que quedaban conscientes (salvo Hiccup), miraban la escena con la boca abierta.

-¡Oh, Niels!- susurró Mala, liberó al bebé de las ataduras y lo cargó por sí misma, Dagur se acercó sonriendo- Parece un angelito.

-Tienes que enseñarnos a hacer eso, siempre lo encontramos en un lugar diferente de la aldea- comentó Dagur, impresionado.

-Unos cuantos dobleces y nudos- le quito importancia la rubia.

-¿Entonces, no ocasionó problemas?- le preguntó Mala a los demás, quienes solo pudieron negar con la cabeza.- Gracias, Astrid.

-Sí, eres mejor que Heather en estas cosas.

-No es verdad- sonrió la rubia, los demás seguían sin caber en su asombro.

-Eret, ¿por qué no acompañas a Dagur y a Mala al Gran Salón? - sugirió Hiccup.

-Oh, no es necesario, debemos irnos ya.- negó Dagur.

-¡Gracias de nuevo!

-No hay problema.

-Cuando quieran.

-No se tomen eso como algo muy en serio, solo bromean- añadió Snotlout.

Cuando todos se aseguraron de que Dagur y Mala se habían ido, todos miraron a Astrid, con una mezcla entre miedo, sorpresa e incredulidad.

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos.

-Así que...- empezó usando un tono acusador.

-¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?!- estalló Snotlout. Astrid levanto las cejas.- ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar?! ¡Un terrible terror mordió…, no, MASTICÓ MI NARIZ!

-Stormfly quería volar, al parecer, Toothless quería que buscará algo.- explicó Astrid con tranquilidad- Por cierto, aquí está la cosa pequeña que Toothless estaba buscando- Astrid le pasó a su prometido una llave- ¿Qué se supone que abre?

Hiccup miró a Toothless confundido. Este se encogió avergonzado. Tal vez había dado mal la orden.

-No tengo idea. Alguien se olvidó de mencionar al bebé- mascullo el castaño.

-¡Vaya, quien diría que la chica Hofferson es buena con los bebés!- exclamó Gobber, caminando hasta la pareja, envolviéndolos en un incómodo abrazo- ¡Creo que ambos saben lo que significa!

-No- respondieron ambos con voz ahogada.

-¡Están listos para tener uno! ¡Imagínate, Astrid, un bebé! ¡¿No quieres uno?!

-No- Astrid se zafo del agarre de Gobber.- He tenido que cuidar a dos bebés antes. Sé algo de bebés.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?- cuestionó Fishlegs.

-¡Lo mencionaste al principio del capítulo!- exclamó ella, todos soltaron una exclamación. Era verdad.

-¿Dónde estaba?- cuestionó Valka.

-En una cesta que me lleve de casa de Fishlegs.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú?

-Ya lo dije, con Stormfly, volando.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-¿Sí van a tener bebés? Porque podríamos...

-¡Gobber!

-¡Oigan! Si Mala ya se llevó a Niels, ¿¡cuándo vamos a cuidarlo nosotros!?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-¡No puede ser, Hiccup nos mintió otra vez!

* * *

 _ **Oficialmente, este es el segundo capitulo mas largo de este fic xd**_

 _ **Y el menos sad, ya hacia falta uno que no fuera sad xd**_

 _ **(Por cierto, los hermanos de Astrid son OC's míos, algún día haré un shot de ellos y Hiccup 7u7)**_


	9. ¡Otra cubeta, por favor!

**Universo** : Viking-Canon, post HTTY3. Después de la boda uwu

 **Rating** : K

 **Género** : Romance, Comedia.

 **Parejas** : Como ya es costumbre, Hiccstrid

 **Summary** : Nuevamente estaba en el baño, vaciando su estómago en una cubeta. No sabía por qué. Lo más seguro era que Hiccup háyase olvidado hervir correctamente el cerdo del estofado, posiblemente estaba enferma.

Aunque si, juntabas los antojos recientes, las náuseas y el cariño excesivo que sentía hacia su esposo...

Oh, oh.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años y nada.

No era que ellos quisieran algo.

Pero solo es para recalcar. No pasó nada.

Los vikingos en Berk, cuando se casaban tenían una especie de semana solo para ellos después de la boda, en todo ese tiempo nadie podía molestar a la pareja (a menos que sea una emergencia, claro), y la mayoría de las personas en la aldea siempre estaban a la expectativa de que llegarán, por que eso siempre significaba una cosa.

Un bebé. Usualmente pasaba así. Un bebé en camino.

La expectativa era mayor cuando se trataba del jefe.

Pero no había habido bebé. Ni esa semana. Ni la siguiente. Ni ese mes. Ni ese año.

—No creo que estemos listos para un bebé. — aclaro Hiccup encogiéndose de hombros, Astrid asintió.

Gobber casi se vuelve loco.

—¿¡Por qué!?

Hiccup siguió viéndose indiferente.

—No lo sé, con todo lo que ha pasado, sería muy apresurado—opinó el castaño.

—No estamos para eso todavía— secundó Astrid.

Y así se quedó. Hiccup y Astrid no iban a tener un bebé hará nuevo aviso; en pueblo pareció entenderlo, pero la llegada de un heredero era algo que ellos deseaban con ansias, incluso Valka había hecho un puchero cuando supo que no tendrían hijos en los próximos meses. Los gemelos solían ir a su casa en medio de la noche para preguntarles sobre el bebé.

Claro, Astrid se encargaba de ellos.

Pasó la boda de Ruffnut y Fishlegs, como eres de esperarse, Ruffnut anunció su embarazo y todos estaban felices por eso, pero el jefe y su esposa notaban ciertas miradas de reproche por parte de todos en general.

—¿Cuándo van a tener un bebé?

—Ahora no.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengan un bebé, será lindo.

—No, de verdad...

—Ustedes solo imagínense, ¡un bebé con los ojos de Astrid!

—¡Mejor con los de Hiccup!

—¿Tendrían la cabeza redonda?

—Los bebés son lindos.

—¿Para cuando un heredero?

—¿Cuantos bebés van a ser?

—¿Por qué no quieren un bebé?

—¡Porque no y ya! — estalló la rubia, saliendo del nuevo Gran Salón.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio después de eso. Hiccup suspiró, molesto, sabía lo mucho que solía presionarle a Astrid la idea de tener un bebé. No era nada fácil lidiar con toda una aldea que estaba ansiosa por tener un nuevo heredero; de todas formas, no podía culparlos, aunque si poner un alto a todas las preguntas incómodas.

Como acto de apoyo a su esposa, Hiccup salió detrás de ella, casi de inmediato y sin saber exactamente que decir o donde la encontraría. Prácticamente ella podía estar en cualquier lugar, no lejos de la aldea, pero si en cualquier lugar.

Caminó un poco, buscándola con la mirada, pasó por la casa de ambos, pero no vio luz en ella. Astrid seguramente iría a un lugar más tranquilo, o un lugar con agua... Buena idea el ir hasta el lago, porque la encontró sentada con las rodillas en la barbilla, mirando el agua como si esta le hubiera hecho daño. Hiccup se sentó junto a ella, sin hacer demasiado ruido.

—Hola— murmuró él buscando no hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba. Ella ni siquiera le miró— Eh...

—No digas nada— mascullo la rubia entre dientes. Hiccup asintió. —Ya lo sé.

—Sólo ignóralos, tendremos uno cuando estés lista— la consoló el muchacho. — Si es que quieres uno.

Astrid frunció los labios, desvío la cabeza, mirando hacia otra dirección. Bebés, vaya tema tan complicado, uno podría pensar que tener hijos es sencillo, y, de hecho, la idea no parece tan complicado al principio, es más, los bebés podían ser la parte más fácil de tener hijos.

Lo difícil venia cuando crecían. Astrid sabía a lo que se enfrentaban, criar niños era difícil. Ella nunca había tenido ese miedo, porque nunca se había planteado casarse en primer lugar; Hiccup, en cambio, siempre había pospuesto aquello de alguna forma, no era como si pensará en ello todo el tiempo.

Pero siempre había querido un bebé. Nunca había rechazado la idea.

Hiccup trato de no sonar muy decepcionado cuando le habló.

—¿No quieres tener un bebé? — susurró, sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta.

Astrid le miró.

—No es eso— negó con la cabeza, y dejó de abrazar sus piernas— Es que...— suspiró.

—No te sientes lista— adivinó Hiccup, sintió miedo de hacer enojar a la rubia por lo mismo (ella odiaba que él hiciera eso algunas veces).

—No siento que estemos listos. — aclaró. — Es que... esta pasando muy rápido. No sé si quiera uno... todavía. Me gustaría y me encantaría, pero...— no pudo continuar, se quedó callada después de eso.

Hiccup asintió y pasó un brazo al rededor de su esposa, apretándola contra él, de forma reconfortante. Tal vez podía hacer algo al respecto, pero no podía prohibir hablar sobre algo, no era ese tipo de jefe.

—Podemos esperar— repuso, ella se aferró a él con algo de fuerza— Mientras tanto podemos cuidar al bebé de Ruff y Fishlegs— bromeó.

Astrid sonrió.

—Eres un asco cuidando bebés.

—Ya te dije que ese bebé encendió el horno solo. Ni Toothless ni yo sabemos como lo hizo, pero...

Astrid empezó a reírse con ganas. Hiccup se hizo el ofendido.

—¡Oye, no es gracioso! Pude morir— le recriminó, ella seguía riéndose. — Pudo matarme.

—Me lo imagino, en todas las cartas de Berk, en todos los mercados cuando llegue la noticia de "el mejor entrenador de dragones, muerto de asfixia por culpa de un bebé Berserker". — dijo Astrid entre risas— Será la noticia del siglo.

—Por lo menos mi esposa me entiende y me ama— repuso Hiccup con sarcasmo. Astrid siguió riéndose por lo bajo.

—Meh— exclamó ella, ladeando su mano de izquierda a derecha.

Hiccup se rio.

—¡Oh, no quería hacer esto, pero me obligas a hacerlo! — exclamó alzando los brazos— ¡Ven aquí! — la abrazó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella reventaba de risa. Ella le pedía que la soltará, pero él insistía.

Hasta que le hizo una llave en el brazo.

—¡Duele, duele! ¡Me rindo! ¡AAAAAUUU!

* * *

Desde esa noche había pasado año y medio, no había novedades, la aldea prosperaba de forma rápida, por primera vez desde que Hiccup había encontrado a Toothless no hubo ninguna clase de ataque.

La aldea estaba en paz.

Las peticiones de heredero se habían disminuido considerablemente. Algo que Hiccup y Astrid agradecían de sobremanera, ahora se enfocaban a ser una jefa y jefe lo más eficientes que podían; lo estaban haciendo bien.

Muy bien.

Hiccup cada día (noche) empezaba a dormir más temprano, dependiendo de los deberes, claro. Usualmente escuchaba el canto de los pájaros (siempre extrañaría a los Terribles Terrores, en especial cuando cantaban en las mañanas) o lo despertaba la brillante luz de la ventana sobre la cama matrimonial.

Hubo una abrupta intromisión de frio en su lecho, eso quería decir que su esposa se había levantado casi a la carrera, Hiccup gimió despacio, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos, eso lo había despertado lo suficiente como para que el brillante sol le molestara. Escucho un portazo y luego un gemido. Lo siguiente fue el asqueroso sonido de algo líquido cayendo en una cubeta.

Ugh.

Alguien había desperrado enferma. Hiccup abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama, se colocó la pierna de metal y luego la túnica, bostezo y camino a paso rápido hasta el cuarto de baño.

Tocó la puerta.

Otro gemido.

—¿Esta todo bien ahí, Astrid? —preguntó el muchacho, la chica respondió con un débil "sí". Hiccup se rascó la barriga, no muy convencido— ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella respondió algo inentendible.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¡No! — gritó ella, Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido— Quiero decir, no quiero que entres...

—De acuerdo— mustio Hiccup, lo entendía— Prepararé el desayuno, ¿te parece?

—No tengo tanta hambre— gimió ella, Hiccup frunció el entrecejo, sí, cierto, que idiota— ¿Puedes prepararme un té, babe?

—¿Te duele el estomago?

—Tengo muchas náuseas— jadeo ella— Seguramente no cocinaste bien lo de ayer.

—Estoy seguro de que estaba bien— contradijo Hiccup— Yo no me siento mal. Además, me quedo bien con todas esas papas y esa salsa de...

—¡Ugghhh!

Mejor iba a preparar el té. Más vale.

* * *

Más tarde, Astrid tenía un miedo terrible a ir al Gran Salón, Hiccup le había recomendado quedarse en casa, pero ella odiaba quedarse sola en casa, en especial porque no había mucho que hacer.

Salvo dormir y arreglar la casa. Y ella no tenia muchos ánimos de dormir, la casa estaba en orden, no estaba de animo para cocinar..., estar enferma era un asco.

Aunque, si se lo pensaba, unas galletas estarían bien. Había los ingredientes suficientes por ahí, y en lo que la masa reposaba podía encender el horno, tal vez comerlas después de un rato... Empezó a prepararlas con ánimo, sin asco alguno, como si no estuviera enferma (vaya, ni siquiera el huevo le dio asco, es más, le dio más hambre), les arrojó frutas secas, bayas, en fin. Tenía tanta hambre...

¿Y si buscaba a Hiccup para que este llevará comida? Tenia antojo de una pierna de jamón asada, con mermelada y patatas cocidas... mejor aun si llevaban queso de cabra, ¡uh! y algo dulce, ella tenía ganas de algo dulce, si por ella fuera, bebería todo un tarro de miel. Ella podía comerse todo el pan que pudiera, o tal vez algo de pescado, ¡mejor aun si era salmón! O anguila, no le gustaba mucho, pero ahora se le antojaba como lo más sabroso del mundo...

Busco en las alacenas.

* * *

—¡Babe!

Hiccup casi cae de espaldas de no haber sido por sus reflejos. Atrapó a la rubia en el momento en el que ella se arrojó (literalmente) a sus brazos, apenas y le dio tiempo de respirar cuando ella chocó los labios contra los suyos, jadeo débilmente por la muestra tan necesitada de afecto, todavía más cuando sintió las piernas de ella rodeándole la cintura. La rodeó con sus brazos y correspondió con el beso como pudo.

Al final, no aguantó demasiado.

—Hola—jadeo, ella le sonrió con ternura.

—Hola— saludo ella para volver a besarle. Hiccup no se quejó, pero aquello era demasiado repentino.

¿Desde cuando ella se emocionaba tanto? Ella no era la mujer más cursi de toda la aldea, pero...

—Hey— se separó de nuevo. Temió haber olvidado algo, como un aniversario, una fecha importante, un detalle, por más mínimo que fuese. Pero por más que esculco en su memoria, no había nada muy interesante— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, ¿que no puedo recibirte como mereces?

Oh no, se había vuelto loca o peor, quizá esa no era su Astrid en primer lugar.

—¿Quien eres y donde esta mi esposa? — preguntó él, medio en serio y medio en broma. Su espada ya no se encendía en llamas, pero seguía siendo bastante intimidante.

Astrid se rio en vez que golpearlo.

—¿Qué no te gusta?

Buena pregunta. Sí, le encantaba, pero vamos, aquello no era algo de todos los días.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Entonces?

—Oh, es solo que... bueno, es raro, porque nunca haces este tipo de cosas— explicó Hiccup, todavía sosteniendo la cintura de la chica para no hacerla caer— Pero claro que me gusta.

—Bueno— acepto ella la explicación y luego se acercó para volver a atacarlo con sus labios. — Estoy hambrienta.

—Puedo hacer algo, ¿te sientes mejor de...?

—No de ese tipo.

Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Casi cae de la cama debido al empujón que su esposa le había propinado. Logró conservarse en la cama, de la cual se levantó y alcanzó sus pantalones, se los puso con rapidez a la par que escuchaba como su esposa vomitaba en una cubeta en el baño próximo.

Miró por la ventana, aun era de noche.

Caminó de nuevo al baño, encontrando a su esposa en camisón y devolviendo la cena. No hizo ningún gesto al respecto, sin embargo, se le veía preocupado (y soñoliento).

—¿Estas...?

—Bien— completó ella, limpiándose los labios, tenia los ojos llorosos y las mejillas encendidas— Estoy bien. Tranquilo.

—Me preocupas— murmuró él— Ya va una semana.

—Estaré bien.

—Astrid, ¿y si es algo peor que una simple enfermedad?

La muchacha tembló, recordando lo del azote de Odín. Probablemente el Buffalord ya no esté y...

—No.— susurró ella empalideciendo— En serio, no creo que sea nada malo, no me siento mal todo el tiempo.

Hiccup ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Podrías mínimo ir con Gothi mañana? — cuestionó usando un tono suave, pero suplicante. Astrid hizo una mueca— Por favor, solo para que te sientas mejor.

Astrid iba a asentir hasta que sintió como su comida subía de forma violenta a su boca. Tapó su boca avergonzada, evitando vomitar.

—¿Quieres otra cubeta?

—Por favor— jadeo.

Así que nuevamente estaba en el baño, tratando de no vaciar su estómago en la cubeta llena, lo inquietante es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de porque, lo más seguro es que Hiccup no hirvió de forma correcta el cerdo del estofado de la semana pasada y ahora ella estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Posiblemente estaba enferma.

Hiccup subió de nuevo, pasándole otra cubeta, ella no pudo sentir más amor por su esposo en ese momento. Y excitación, se veía tan candente solo usando ese pantalón.

Agitó la cabeza, confundida, pero solo consiguió marearse más y vomitar en la nueva cubeta, ¿que le estaba pasando?

Estaba teniendo antojos, y estaba comiendo mucho más que antes, ¡incluso comió anguilas! Había vomitado después, claro, y nunca se había sentido tan necesitada o desesperada de amor (por así decirlo), como ahora.

Cuando terminó, vio que Hiccup había ido por algo a la cocina. Luego se dio cuenta de algo importante.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que paso lo del sangrado? Lo tenia anotado, podía ir por la libreta, el problema era que no podía recordarlo... Eso quería decir que había pasado mucho tiempo.

Eso podía significar que... Bueno, es que si lo juntas todo... No es posible.

Se miró el vientre.

—Te traje algo de té, mi mamá preparaba este para quitar las náuseas que le daban cuando volaba muy alto...

Posó una mano sobre él. Obviamente no iba a sentir algo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Astrid?

Tenia en serio que ver a Gothi. No quería, pero tenía que.

—Sí— murmuró ella, todavía en shock. Algo bueno de Hiccup es que era bastante despistado, y lo más seguro era que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando. — Yo..., no tengo sed.

—Entiendo, ¿te ayudo?

Ella miró la mano de él sobre ella. Cuando esté vio su mirada, se preocupó más.

—¿Qué sucede? En serio, me estas asustando.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que...— ¿y si era una falsa alarma? Era un caso probable, tal vez se estaba equivocando y estaba sacando demasiadas conclusiones demasiado rápido. No quería ilusionarlo—... debo ver a Gothi antes de que me ponga peor.

Hiccup trato de sonreír.

—¿Es muy tarde?

—Yo diría temprano— trato de bromear el castaño.

 _Oh, oh._

* * *

Realmente era extraño como Gothi intentaba escuchar algo en su estómago, Astrid intentaba descifrar las caras que hacía la mujer, pero no llegaba a nada después de un tiempo.

La mujer se apartó y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, le tomó de las mejillas, apretándolas para formar un puchero, le examinó los ojos. Luego, recordó que tenía algo en el fuego fue por él.

Acto seguido le dio un cuenco con agua caliente, sabia extraña e hizo que hiciera una mueca. Sintió como el estómago se le inflamaba, Gothi volvió a escuchar en el estómago.

Sonrió y le paso otra cosa para aminorar la incomoda sensación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo?

Gothi sonrió y luego le dio un abrazo. Luego, cuando se separó de ella, escribió un mensaje en la arena.

"¡Heredero en camino!"

* * *

Heredero.

En.

Camino.

O sea, viene para acá.

Estaba por venir.

Estaba llegando.

O sea, estaba muy cerca. Pero no tanto, llegaría en unas cuantas semanas. Creía.

Pero estaba en camino.

Bueno, ¿y ahora que?

Resoplo y entro enfadada en la fragua, tomándose el vientre. Tenía que encontrar al responsable.

Hiccup la vio entrar, confundido, Astrid tenia una mano detrás de sí y la otra mano la apretaba con fuerza en un puño. Se puso frente a él y le golpeó en el hígado.

Hiccup se dobló de dolor. ¿Ahora que?

—¿Qué...? — jadeo él, Astrid entrecerró los ojos. Por suerte Gobber no estaba para ver tal humillación—¿... te pasa...?

—Te estuve buscando por todas partes.

—... ¿para... auch, que...?

Astrid trato de conservar su cara seria.

—Para enseñarte lo que hiciste.

Hiccup alzó la mirada, ¿y que había hecho él? ¿Ahora que?

—¿Qué se supone que hice esta vez?

Intento hacer memoria, ¿había lavado los trastos? Sí, había hecho la cama también, atendió los pendientes del día de hoy, arregló los problemas con el horno de la fragua, estaba reparando algunos trastos de la gente y...

Ella le arrojó algo a la cara y se fue.

Hiccup se quitó el trozo de tela de la cara, para ver un diminuto calcetín. ¿Eso lo había hecho él?

¿Un calcetín?

¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Qué tenia de malo?

Solo era un calcetín de bebé.

Bebé.

Calcetín.

De.

Bebé.

Le tomó algo de tiempo entenderlo.

Astrid se miraba las uñas, esperando fuera de la fragua a su marido. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente, luego un paso característico de metal y una bota. Sonrió para después girarse y encararlo, pero antes de eso, se vio unos centímetros arriba del suelo, frente a él.

—¿Es en serio? — le preguntó.

—Sip.

—Dioses.

—Aja.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso?

—Unas cuantas semanas. — respondió ella.

—¿Puedo? —Cuestionó, señalando el vientre de la rubia.

—No creo que escuches algo muy significa...— muy tarde, Hiccup la había dejado en el suelo y ahora escuchaba atentamente, esperando escuchar algo.

—¿Esta dentro?

—Se supone.

Hiccup la abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de la chica.

—Te amo— le confesó.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar... ¡Aquí venían las hormonas!

—Yo también.

* * *

 _ **ZEPHYR IS COMIIIIIIING 7u7**_

 _ **Literalmente xd**_

 _ **Ya, en la semana actualizo el otro fic**_

 _ **(ando con las ganas de hacer otro, enfocado mas en una comedia romántica, pero tengo mas interés en terminar la bruja y el dragón... al propósito, ¿les gusta Ariana Grande? xd)**_

 _ **Gracias por llegar hasta**_ ** _acá_**


	10. ¡¿Acaso no apague el horno!

**Universo** : Viking-Cannon. Después de la primera película. Posible línea atemporal.

 **Rating** : K

 **Género** : Comedia.

 **Summary** : "Una disculpa, Gobber, no dejaste el horno encendido, lo encendió mi hijo... Eh, esta... pues... dormido... ¡Bueno es que...! Le pasa siempre que está preocupado, o estresado... o simplemente le pasa. Toothless me ayuda a mantenerlo en casa, pero esta vez logró escabullirse. Nadie puede verlo así. Asustara a la gente... El único lugar donde creo que este es en... ¡Astrid!".

Precuela de "Insomnio".

* * *

Hiccup sentía los ojos bastante pesados, al grado que parecía que iba a estrellarse contra el escritorio completamente dormido. Siempre le pasaba esto desde niño, bueno, no estrictamente "siempre", sino que era algo de todos los años, desde que era niño. Había una época del año donde estaba mucho más cansado de lo normal. No importaba que tan temprano durmiese, o cuanta leche de yak caliente bebiera, o si se atiborraba de comida, siempre tenía sueño esos días. Curiosamente, esos días encontraba su cuarto hecho un desastre o con cosas fuera de su lugar.

También le pasaba que despertaba en el piso de abajo, sentado en el comedor, recargado en la puerta principal, acostado en la cocina, en medio de los pasillos e incluso, cuando apenas era un niño había despertado en el patio trasero, dicho acontecimiento hizo que pescara una gripa terrible que lo dejó en cama durante toda una semana.

Nunca había explicación para eso, su padre también se quedaba desentendido al encontrar a su hijo dormido en todos los lugares menos en su cama. Sin embargo, como pasaba rápido, ninguno de los dos le había dado la importancia debida. Al final, Hiccup creía que de algún modo, durante la noche, tal vez había bajado por algo en la cocina o en la casa, y había olvidado volver a la cama mientras buscaba que comer o lo que quería. Tal vez como estaba tan cansado, él no recordaba los acontecimientos.

O cuando encontraba cosas fuera de su lugar e incluso dibujos que él no recordaba haber hecho, pensaba que Toothless había estado inquieto en la noche y que los dibujos los había olvidado por lo distraído que era. De niño, llegó a pensar que los trolls existían y que por ende, movían sus juguetes, pero de mayor se lo analizaba mejor. Los trolls no existían, por mucho que Gobber insistiera aquello, solo era que Hiccup no recordaba las cosas por andar en otros mundos.

Pero por ahora, tenía que terminar aquel dibujo. Era el séptimo que intentaba durante el transcurso de la tarde y posteriormente, noche; se acercaba el cumpleaños de Astrid y no tenía ni idea de que regalarle. Obvio no podía regalarle una joya o algo muy... ¿cómo decirlo? Ostentoso o algo que diera a entender que a él...

¡No! ¡Eso lo único que le conseguiría sería un golpe en la cara! Un ojo morado si bien le iba... ¡le gustaba tener sus dientes completos! Thor sabe que es verdad...

Pero no quitaba que podía darle un regalo de amigos... De buenos amigos, vamos, él podía hacerlo, haría lo mismo por Fishlegs, por Tuff, por Ruff... ¡incluso por Snotlout! Podía, claro que sí. No había nada especial, absolutamente nad...

Dio un cabeceó, luego agitó su cabeza. Estaba cansado a pesar de que no había hecho nada muy exhaustivo aquel día; echó un vistazo al dibujo que tenía planeado darle a la rubia (de sus sueños), era un retrato de la adolescente, de perfil mientras miraba al horizonte, con la trenza y algunos cabellos ondeándole al viento, con la ligera sonrisa que esbozaba cada vez que montaba en Stormfly, exactamente cuándo creía que nadie la estaba viendo (¡no era que él la viese... todo el tiempo!). Dibujó algunos detalles que indicaban que Astrid estaba montada sobre su dragón, sin embargo, nunca le gustaba del todo el resultado. No sabía si era el efecto del cabello, o si se veía desproporcionado el rostro...

Usualmente, los dibujos siempre le quedaban a la primera (modestia aparte), pero esta vez, dibujar a su mejor amiga era una tarea bastante difícil.

Sintió como una cabeza bastante grande como para ser de vikingo se acomodaba por encima de su hombro para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Hiccup sonrió al ver a Toothless, luego levantó la hoja con el dibujo para que su dragón pudiera de alguna forma apreciarlo mejor. El Furia Nocturna ladeo la cabeza, como si fuera un excelente crítico.

— ¿Y bien?— Hiccup entrecerró los ojos, más de lo que ya estaban— ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Te gusta?

El dibujo se asemejaba bastante a la chica de la que Hiccup siempre hablaba, así como la misma con la que Hiccup hablaba. Era la compañera de Stormfly, y la primera vikinga que Hiccup había convencido para no matarlo. Sí, la conocía bien. Y le agradaba mucho, bastante, ella le mimaba cuando Hiccup no quería hacerlo (y cuando nadie más estaba mirando), hacía que los ojos de su jinete se pusieran más brillantes de lo usual, lo hacía sonreír con una cara graciosa, lo hacía reír, trataba de lo mejor a Stormfly.

Era la hembra de su hermano, por así decirlo, la chica con la que su hermano planeaba hacer una familia, tener un nido, tener huevos (¿así nacían los vikingos, no? Tenía que averiguar más sobre eso). Hiccup se refería a ella como la hermosa y linda chica rubia, la chica de sus sueños, la chica más hermosa y valiente de toda la isla.

Toothless creía que eso era muy largo, sí que la llamaba solo "linda chica rubia".

Pero no le gustaba tampoco, había algo que no le parecía. Siempre que Hiccup dibujaba a Toothless, quedaba bastante bien, pero este dibujo...

Sacó el aire por la nariz, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta—corroboró Hiccup, para luego soltar un sonoro y profundo bostezo. Se estiró en su asiento y luego procedió a levantarse, dirigiéndose a su cama a paso perezoso.— Bueno, tendré suficiente tiempo en la mañana para mejorarlo— dijo, sentándose en la cama a la par que aflojaba las correas de su pierna prostética— Buenas noches, Toothless...— dijo en medio de un bostezo. Después, cayó rendido contra la cama.

Toothless resoplo de nuevo y caminó lentamente hasta su roca, lanzó un disparo continuo de plasma para luego recostarse en ella, se enrosco en sí mismo y se dispuso a dormir igual que su hermano. Escuchó pisadas, posiblemente del enorme padre de Hiccup (ese sujeto era demasiado grande y pesado... no se parecía en nada a su liviano y pequeño Hiccup), y luego vio como la puerta de la habitación se habría lentamente. Vio la cabeza del padre de Hiccup y los ojos de este dirigirse a la cama de su hijo.

—Dragón— llamó al furia nocturna, el dragón alzó la cabeza— ¿Esta...?— hizo una seña que quería decir "dormido", Toothless asintió. Stoick entró de puntitas a la habitación y tomó la pierna prostética de su hijo para luego dejarla en un lugar más alejado— Aquí estará bien— dijo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse del furia nocturna— Oh, bien... eh... cuídalo, dragón.

Toothless asintió de nuevo y se enrosco en sí mismo. Hiccup ronco sonoramente y Stoick cerró la puerta.

* * *

Toothless escuchó como algo caía al suelo e instintivamente abrió su ojo verde para detectar lo que estaba pasando; la cosa que se había caído parecía ser un tanto pesada, así que movió su iris de un lado a otro para averiguar no que estaba fuera de su sitio. Su mirada llegó hasta la cama de su jinete y no vio a nadie. De inmediato abrió el otro ojo y levantó su cabeza lentamente.

Otra vez estaba pasando.

Se asustó cuando vio una cabeza emerger detrás de la cama, apoyándose en ella y balbuceando. Como pudo y apoyándose de las mantas, Hiccup se puso de pie, balbuceo de forma más audible "maldita pierna" para luego tratar de buscarla. Toothless se levantó silenciosamente, esperando que Hiccup solo estuviese adormilado y no _dormido_.

Vio sus ojos entrecerrados y fijos, así como su cara inexpresiva. No se percató de su presencia, ni siquiera le pidió ayuda o algo, Toothless temía que el muchacho cayera de nuevo, así que acercó la pierna del muchacho.

De todas formas, el dragón nunca había visto que Hiccup se pusiera solo la pierna de metal estando dormido. El muchacho lo atrapó y con una sorprendente orientación, se sentó en la cama dispuesto a ponérsela.

—... debo terminarlo...— murmuró él, ajustando las correas con sorpresiva destreza. Toothless se acercó a él— El dibujo... Astrid... hace... frio.

Se levantó, tambaleo pero se quedó de pie.

—Andando... tengo... quiero... leche, ¿hay leche? Papá siempre olvida traer con... Cubeta... carbón, lo hay, tengo que... Astrid montada en... mi, no, su... Stormfly... no me queda la nariz... Toothless...

El dragón se giró en seco, temiendo que el joven estuviera despierto, Hiccup no se había girado para verle.

—Lo tengo— dijo Hiccup con claridad, luego se sentó en su escritorio, tomo su carbón y una hoja en blanco. Dibujó durante media hora o quince minutos, Toothless se acercó para ver lo que dibujaba.

Era un retrato idéntico de Astrid Hofferson, incluso hizo los detalles mínimos, sombras, las casi invisibles pecas doradas, el brillo de los ojos estaba también ahí.

Hiccup se hizo para atrás en su silla, murmurando que el dibujo estaba listo. Toothless pensó que ahí terminaría, Hiccup se dormiría en su silla, de la misma forma en la que todos los seres vivientes lo hacían. No molestaría más, hasta que lo escucho decir con la claridad que tendría alguien hablando despierto.

—Tengo hambre.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta antes de que el dragón pudiese reaccionar. Toothless le siguió, bajando las escaleras sin hacer ruido, pensó en despertar al padre del niño, pero, no sabía cómo decirle que su hijo estaba deambulando por la casa... dormido.

—Necesito encontrar pan— se escuchó la voz de Hiccup desde las escaleras, lo había dicho con la voz fuerte— Papá, ¿y el pan?... ¿esto es pan? Tengo que ir a la fragua... oh, tengo que terminar... la espada... ¿que era? ¿Qué quería? pan, sí, tengo... ¿hay mermelada?

El dragón llego hasta allá, le encantaba la mermelada. Si corría con suerte, tal vez...

— ¡No, no!— negó Hiccup y Toothless pudo jurar que estaba despierto— Toothless no puede comer mermelada... tuve que limpiar mucho... la... la... la última... la última vez.

Toothless gruño y Hiccup con toda la lucidez del mundo pudo hacer su sándwich de mermelada.

Tal vez una vez que lo termine, Hiccup podría irse a dormir de una buena vez. Por lo menos. El aludido empezó a comer el sándwich con total naturalidad, aunque embarrados la comisura de los labios con el espeso líquido.

Terminó, se levantó y caminó en dirección a la puerta, la abrió, se quedó mirando al infinito, como si se detuviera a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. El ruido, así como el cambio de temperatura, despertaron a Stoick. Alguien había entrado o salido de su casa, lo primero que pensó fue en Hiccup y en el hecho de que él era... especial.

Se levantó de golpe, se calzó y corrió en dirección a la habitación de su hijo. Ni el dragón o el muchacho estaban en donde debían de estar; bajó corriendo las escaleras, justo en el momento en el que Toothless seguía a Hiccup fuera de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

—¡Hey! ¡Oigan!

El dragón se giró, preocupado de estar en problemas. Hiccup siguió su camino y Toothless, al ver que el muchacho no dejaba de caminar, Stoick apretó el paso para alcanzarlos, se estaban dirigiendo de lleno hasta la fragua.

—¿Qué...? ¿Sigue... eh, dormido?— cuestionó Stoick una vez estuvo a lado del dragón. Este asintió preocupado mientras Hiccup ladeada su cabeza de un lado a otro. — Oh no, ¿a dónde va?

Con el sujeto gordo que huele a hierro. Y que sólo tiene una mano y una pierna... que sujeto tan raro...

Hiccup abrió una puerta, hizo más ruido, pero no fue capaz de despertarlo. Caminó con destreza por el lugar, sin resbalarse o tropezar con las cosas regadas de la fragua. Tomó un par de carbones para encender el fogón.

Lo encendió y empezó a buscar cosas de todos los sitios sin el cuidado de ser silencioso. Toothless y Stoick le miraban sin saber que hacer exactamente, Hiccup encontró una espada y empezó a trabajar en ella, como un zombi. Stoick se pensó llamarlo en un intento de despertarlo, sin embargo, no quería asustar a su hijo.

Se escucharon más ruidos, esta vez no venían de Hiccup, sino de afuera.

— ¡Por fin te atrape, gran y repugnante Rompehuesos...!— exclamó una voz rasposa. Stoick y Toothless hicieron mala cara, Hiccup siguió con lo suyo como si fuera de día y como si estuviese completamente despierto. — ¡WAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Jobero apareció de improviso, con un hacha en sus manos (mano) y cara de guerrero, tenía puesto un pijama bastante gracioso, a juego con un simpático gorrito de dormir. Su garfio estaba en el muñón de la pierna y la pierna en el muñón del brazo.

— ¡Shhh!— exclamó Stoick, en un intento de callar al sujeto.

—Ah, solo son ustedes— el herrero bajo el arma y miró a todos lados. Sin ver a Hiccup, reparo en el horno encendido, tomo aire abruptamente, asustado. Stoick temió lo peor— ¿¡Acaso deje el horno encendido!?— Gritó, preocupado, Stoick sintió que el aire podía regresarle al cuerpo— ¡Thor Santísimo, soy un descuidado! ¡Gracias por notarlo, Stoick!

Eso definitivamente no era parte del plan, pero funcionaba y Stoick no iba a rechazar tal oferta que le ofrecían los dioses.

—Oh, sí, claro— Stoick se veía nervioso, tratando de ocultar que Hiccup y Toothless se encontraban en la fragua, con el primero haciendo quien sabe que— Vi la chimenea encendida y... pensé... "oh, mi buen amigo Jobero dejó el horno encendido, debería entrar a ver qué sucede".

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hacías despierto tan tarde?— cuestionó el rubio, viendo que la historia de Stoick tenía cabos sueltos.

—Ah pues... A veces, no puedo dormir y camino por la aldea.

— ¿Y convenientemente, hoy no había apagado el fuego del horno?

—Mira, no se mucho de esas cosas, solo sé que... ¡ya debo regresar a casa!— dijo, antes de girarse y tratar de hacer que Toothless se llevará a su hijo. — Bueno, Jobero, buenas noches...

— ¿¡Hiccup!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiccup no se giró, solo siguió trabajando. Tal vez los dioses no querían ayudarle, tal vez querían burlarse de él. No era justo, eso siempre le pasaba a Hiccup, no a él.

Gobber caminó hasta él tratando de ver lo que sucedía. Hiccup no le regreso la mirada, mucho menos hizo un gesto de haberlo escuchado.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— cuestionó Gobber a Stoick.

—Ah, nada, anda así desde hace tiempo, siempre siendo grosero, ¿verdad, Hiccup?

Hiccup murmuró algo, pero no hizo nada más. Se giró y puso la espada al fuego, esperando a que cambiará a rojo vivo para poder darle la forma correcta.

—Yo no creo que esté bien— murmuró Gobber— Muchacho, ¿qué te pasa?

—Oh, Gobber, no creo que sea necesario...

Hiccup ronco sonoramente, luego ladeo su cabeza.

Gobber miro a Stoick sin entender nada.

—Muy bien, ¿qué paso?

Stoick suspiró.

—Bueno, primero que nada, una disculpa, Gobber. No dejaste el horno encendido— se disculpó Stoick, mientras Hiccup sacaba la espada, tomo un martillo y empezó a golpear sonoramente la espada— Lo encendió mi hijo, que está... eh... pues... dormido— admitió, Gobber abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¡Bueno, es que...! Le pasa siempre que está preocupado, o estresado... o simplemente le pasa— explicó Stoick, Hiccup seguía dándole martillazos— Desde niño, aunque nunca había salido de casa salvo al patio trasero... Y bueno, ahora que Toothless está, me ayuda a mantenerlo dentro de casa. Pero esta vez logro escabullirse, nadie puede verlo así— justificó Stoick. Hiccup puso la espada en agua, causando un satisfactorio "tssss".

— ¿Quieres decir que esta...?

—Dormido, sí.

— ¿Y cómo...?

—Yo tampoco lo sé— respondo Stoick.

— ¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo? Pude haberle rebanado la cabeza— susurró Gobber, Hiccup dejo su trabajo en su lugar y decidió quitarse el mandil, salió del lugar, sin que nadie lo viera.

—No planeaba decírselo a nadie para empezar— respondió Stoick— Escucha, Gobber, Hiccup no sabe que...

— ¿Es sonámbulo? ¿No tiene idea?

—No, y preferiría a que no lo supiera, eso lo estresaría más de lo que ya está— Stoick miro por todos lados, buscando a su hijo— Hiccup puede estresarse más y eso lo empeora... ¿Dónde está?

Toothless olfateo, buscando el rastro del chico.

— ¿Lo perdiste? ¿Cómo pudimos perderlo? Estaba aquí...

Toothless encontró su aroma fuera de la fragua. Salió de esta y corrió por todos lados, detrás de él, iban Gobber y Stoick, quienes miraban muy atentos a todos lados.

Corrieron en dirección a la casa del jefe de nuevo, Stoick se sintió aliviado de que Hiccup no fuese a otro lugar, tal vez iba a regresar a dormir y asunto resuelto. Esperaba que sí, así está locura se terminaría.

— ¿Y desde cuando le pasa? ¿Desde siempre?

—Desde que aprendió a caminar— Toothless subía por las escaleras, Stoick y Gobber le seguían la pista— Es una cosa de niños, unos mojan la cama, otros no pueden dormir y el mío habla y camina dormido.

—Rayos, ¿ya viste eso con Gothi?

—Me dijo eso sobre él. Se le quitará con el tiempo, no es algo eterno...— Stock llego a su habitación y no vio a Hiccup por ningún lado, Toothless seguía observando el lugar, asustado por no encontrar a su jinete. —... ¿Algún rastro de él, dragón?

— ¿Dónde podría estar?— cuestionó Gobber, acercándose a al escritorio del adolescente— ¿Esa es la chica Hofferson?

—Sí, está vuelto loco con que mañana es su cumpleaños... De verdad que nadie puede verlo así..., Asustara a la gente, el único lugar donde puede estar es en...

Toothless saltó por la ventana. Lo había encontrado.

— ¡Astrid!— dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Hiccup subía por la casa de Astrid, tratando de llegar a su ventana, con el dibujo guardado en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Adentro de la casa, Astrid dormía plácidamente, sin escuchar nada fuera de lo común.

Stoick, Toothless y Gobber llegaron en el momento. Hiccup se colgó con una mano en el quicio de la ventana de Astrid, buscando el dibujo en su bolsillo.

—Te quiero... pero no puedes saber... por favor, no me golpees... secretamente me gusta... casi tanto como tu... No escuches eso...

— ¿Te imaginas que se caiga?— murmuró Gobber, Stoick le miró asustado. Toothless ya estaba debajo, buscando como atraparlo.

—Tu regalo...

Hiccup cerró los ojos, se quedó quieto y aflojó el agarre. Toothless jadeo, preocupado, Stoick y Gobber corrieron debajo de la ventana, buscando atraparlo.

— ¡Para que hablé!

Hiccup cayó al vacío, sin tener conciencia de eso. Los dientes de Toothless le pescaron por la ropa de milagro, Stoick extendió los brazos para cargarlo, y Gobber trato de no tener un paro cardíaco.

—Sugiero que lo amarres a la cama— comentó Gobber.

* * *

Hiccup abrió los ojos lentamente, algo desorientado, estaba acostado sobre su cama, boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas por todos lados, así como con la pierna todavía puesta. Al parecer había olvidado quitársela, aunque recordaba que no había sido así. Ignoró este hecho y decidió bajar a desayunar, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a su escritorio.

¿Y los dibujos?

Hiccup empalideció, ¿no había estado toda la mañana dibujando? ¿Dónde estaban los dibujos? Vio a Toothless, pensando que era una mala broma por parte de su dragón, pero Toothless estaba profundamente dormido.

Entonces, ¿qué había pasado?

Bajo a la cocina, confundido, su padre estaba preparando algo para comer. Hiccup pensó en preguntarle, pero se vería muy despistado, además, él no sabía que... bueno, tal vez si lo sabía, Gobber y su padre eran bastante unidos.

— ¡Buenos días, hijo! ¿Toothless sigue dormido?

Pues claro, había estado toda la noche cuidando al jinete.

—Buenos días, sí... Ahm, oye, papá...

¡Toc, toc!

— ¿Quién será tan temprano?— se preguntó Stoick.

¡TUM TUM TUM!

—Ya vamos, ya vamos— Tranquilizó el hombretón, Hiccup fue tras él, curioso. Stoick abrió la puerta y vio a una niña rubia detrás de la puerta, tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillando y el pelo algo alborotado. — ¡Hola, Astrid! ¡Feliz...!

— ¿Esta Hiccup?— le interrumpió la chica, casi en tono asesino. Stoick se apartó un poco, para que la chica pudiera entrar. Hiccup se encogió cuando vio a la chica caminar hasta él. — ¡Tu!

—Hola, Astrid, hola, Astrid...

La chica le golpeó en el estómago.

—No vuelvas a subir a mi ventana mientras duermo o te rebanare la garganta la siguiente vez. — Amenazó, Hiccup tembló de dolor y miedo, pero también estaba confundido— ¿Oíste?

—Yo no... Me trepe...

—Te veré en la academia— añadió la chica con un tono más tranquilo— Y gracias por el dibujo— añadió en voz baja para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Hiccup no sabía qué hacer con tantos sentimientos. — Hasta luego, jefe— se despidió de Stoick y así como entró, salió.

Hiccup miro a su padre confundido. Este solo se encogió de hombros como si no le importará demasiado.

—Mujeres, son un enigma, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **Bueno, alguien estuvo muy poco demasiado fuera, pero tuve algunas complicaciones... pero ya esta aqui xd**_

 _ **Ya casi acabo el cap de La Bruja y El Dragon, que sera un poco larga xd**_

 _ **Esta es la parte donde repondo los RW xd**_

 _ **skayue-chan:Holis xd**_

 _ **Tengo pensados un par de shots mas de estos dos teniendo un bebe, ambos son tan lindos que si se antoja xd**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haya gustado uwu**_

 _ **Hijo Mello:**_

 _ **Ejejeje, como lo dije antes, tengo planeado mas xd**_

 _ **Astrid fangirl:**_

 _ **Zephyr is coming to give back everything the darkness stole xddd**_

 _ **Ok no, pero si, es un fanfic en el que vengo trabajando estos dias. Pero es mas un experimento que otra cosa xd**_

 _ **Por ahi se me ocurrio un xover, ahora que tengo tiempo, quiza pueda hacerlo, pero en la seccion jelsa uwu**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿Ya escuchaste Earth? Es hermosa y Ariana es una zebra xd**_

 _ **¡Hasta otra! Gracias totales!**_


	11. New Berk Diet

Universo: Alterno, después de HTTYD 3, **NO ES LA CONTINUACION DE NINGUN SHOT ANTERIOR.**

Rating: M, tajantemente xd

Género: Gore, comedia.

Resumen: Durante el embarazo, Astrid presenta una serie de antojos un tanto difíciles de cumplir, paralelamente a esto, un grupo de cazadores de dragones se empeñan en buscar a Hiccup al ser el único que sabe dónde está el mundo oculto.

Adivinen la serie, sé que se la saben 7u7.

La caja de madera sin tapa dio una sacudida al estar repleta, la pareja que lo cargaba de cada lado hacía gestos de que el contenido de este era bastante pesado. El hombre hizo un ademan de bajar la caja, para descansar, sin embargo estaba bastante cerca de una fosa en la arena de la playa. El castaño y la rubia dejaron la caja y este le miro con cierto reproche.

—No tienes que ayudarme a cargar esta cosa—habló el castaño, sin embargo se sostenía la espalda, dolía un poco por el esfuerzo. La mujer esta vez le miro con cierto reproche—Piensa en el bebé, puede que tanto esfuerzo le haga algo de daño.

A la luz de la luna se podía apreciar el vientre abultado de la mujer, parecía ser un embarazo de unos cuantos meses, como dos, por eso mismo, casi no se notaba a menos que estuviera a contra luz. La muchacha resoplo, lo que daba a entender que esa no había sido la primera vez que su pareja le había dicho eso.

—Mi bebé estará bien, no tienes de que preocuparte—sonrió ella, fingiendo dulzura, el castaño entrecerró los ojos, tal vez algo harto de la situación. —Ahora, tenemos que llevar esto a la linda fosa de ahí, donde debe de estar.

—Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa todo esto—reprocho el hombre, agachándose para levantar la caja—Debo recordarte quien mató a este sujeto.

—Tenía hambre, ¿sabes?—la chica frunció el ceño—Tal vez sean los antojos del bebé.

—Astrid, las mujeres embarazadas tienen antojos como pasteles, chocolate, cosas con azúcar… pero definitivamente no carne humana.

La chica hizo una mueca, cargando la caja, esta segunda vez que la había cargado le pareció más pesada que otras; algo dentro de la caja se rasgó y un olor a sangre fresca inundo las fosas nasales de la pareja, para el hombre fue desagradable, para ella, fue dulce y apetitosa. Pero no tenía hambre.

—Que sujeto tan pesado—jadeo el hombre, todavía cargando la caja. Luego, cuando el olor se le hizo más insoportable, reparo en que la caja en cuestión no tenía tapa para cubrir lo que había adentro. —Oye, Astrid, ¿Dónde está la tapa de esto?

Astrid miro a Hiccup confundida, entendió la pregunta y lo miro con cierto fastidio, siguieron cargando a cuestas la caja, hacia la fosa, poniendo bastante empeño en no volcar la caja y mucho menos derramar su contenido.

—No la encontré, ¿sí?—había molestia en la voz de la chica. —Había muchas cosas tuyas en el almacén, Haddock.

— ¿Quieres decir que no hay una tapa para esto?

—Hiccup no pienso pelear contigo por la estúpida tapa de la estúpida caja, ¿de acuerdo?—Astrid hablo entre dientes. Hiccup hizo una mueca.

—No le digas estúpida a la estúpida caja… mucho menos tan alto. —le contesto, Astrid hizo una mueca de disgusto—Después de esto iremos a celebrar la llegada de la primavera, como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡Cuidado, cuidado!

— ¡Se va de lado!

— ¡Ya lo note, muchas gracias!

—Oye, actúas como si todo esto fuera mi culpa—se detuvo Astrid, cosa que Hiccup y más específicamente su espalda lamentaron bastante—Bueno, o sea, sí fue mi culpa comerme a este sujeto, pero no fue buena idea que lo aceptaras en la aldea.

— ¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa? Tú eres la que me convenció de que era un buen sujeto solo por los chocolates que te dio… Pero solo quería asesinarme después de que le dijera donde estaba el Mundo Oculto.

—Y lo detuve antes de que pasara una tragedia—completo Astrid. Hiccup asintió aceptándolo; tal vez era cierto lo que decían los demás y debía ser más rudo con las personas. —No de la forma que quería ni de la forma que yo esperaba pero…— suspiro, ambos dejaron la caja en el borde de la fosa. Hiccup se quedó callado esperando que ella empezara a soltar sus sentimientos poco a poco— Lamento haberte metido en esto, no tienes que ayudarme a enterrar al cadáver a medio comer de un forastero que quería algo conmigo y que aparte quería matarte.

Hiccup arrugo la nariz.

—Si tengo—repuso, regalándole una sonrisa de consuelo que Astrid no supo si merecía o no—Eres mi esposa, independientemente de todo. Y te amo como seas…, aunque, bueno, comas personas y te guste hacerlo. —La consoló, Astrid se sintió un poco más reconfortada por las palabras—Estamos juntos en esto, somos un equipo.

— ¿Y si la aldea se entera? Puede que quieran matar al bebé y a mi… te tacharan de loco…

—Nadie tiene que enterarse. —sonrió el castaño, dándole un abrazo a su esposa, le dio un beso a la frente nívea de la rubia y ambos se acurrucaron en medio de la oscuridad, frente a una caja llena de sangre y miembros dispersos en esta pertenecientes a un forastero de nombre Lars.—Y mientras estés conmigo nada malo va a pasar.

— ¿Crees eso?

—Por supuesto que sí… Dime, estamos en medio de una playa desierta, con una fiesta en el pueblo, donde están todos bebiendo y comiendo a montones… ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Justamente se escuchó como se movían ramas, como si alguien quisiera hacerse paso hacia la playa. La pareja salto en su lugar y se apresuraron a levantar la caja para arrojarla a la fosa, ambos empezaron a apresurarse, dando órdenes en susurros. Ninguno supo cómo la caja se volcó y todo derramo su contenido sobre la arena. La sangre fresca y algunos huesos, junto con carne y otras cosas desagradables se regaron sin que la pareja pudiera evitarlo.

— ¡Mierda!—exclamo Hiccup, viendo el desastre hecho en la arena. Ambos entraron en pánico, intentaron reparar el daño, pero solo lograron manchar todavía más sus ropas con arena y sangre fresca. —Creo que no debí decir eso, ¿cierto?—cuestiono Hiccup de manera retórica, Astrid solo miro el bosque, alguien efectivamente se acercaba rápidamente. —Hay que actuar natural, vamos…

— ¿Qué carajo les vamos a decir?— contesto Astrid, con el corazón a mil.

— Que íbamos dando un paseo bajo la luna… y nos encontramos esta misteriosa caja sin tapa…

— ¡Deja de mencionar la maldita tapa!

—Lo que sea, la encontramos y decidimos enterrarla para que el cuerpo tuviera un entierro digno.

—Ah claro, y no le dijimos a nadie, ¿no?

—Mira, soy el jefe y creo que yo puedo convencer a todo Berk sobre esto, ¿vale?—el castaño la abrazo por los hombros, vieron una luz y se sintieron perdidos—Actúa normal, sonríe, aquí no está pasando nada raro.

Ambos sonrieron como una adorable pareja recién casada, como acto de reflejo, Astrid puso una mano sobre su vientre, abultado ligeramente. Vieron la luz haciéndose más nítida y ambos recordaron el cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto de sus vidas. Uno donde los principales antojos de Astrid eran carne cruda, pero si se podía, humana, y donde a Hiccup estaban dándole caza un grupo sobreviviente de cazadores de dragones.

* * *

Hiccup y Astrid eran los nuevos jefes de la aldea, desde que se habían casado hacia unos cuantos meses. Todo había sido de color rosa, con una aldea prospera, construcciones ya terminadas, un lindo y mejorado (mucho más grande) Gran Salón, una tarima en medio de dos casas, donde ambos se habían casado; la tecnología ahora no dependía de los dragones, sino de sencillos sistemas, usando la fuerza del agua, del viento, a veces la física… Todo iba estupendamente para un pueblo que vivía en medio de la nada y que según muchísimas personas había desaparecido.

Nuevo Berk, como lo habían llamado los propios aldeanos, se había ganado el corazón de todos, y el construirlo fue medio de desahogo debido a la partida de los dragones. Claro, todavía había escamas y varios indicios que seguían presentes, y que ponían nostálgico a cualquiera. Pero todo iba a salir bien, Nuevo Berk sería una transformación más de Berk, y significaba que los Berkianos no se rendirían tan fácil.

La casa de los jefes era mucho más grande que las otras, con un jardín enorme y su propio molino de agua, por lo que tenían agua en todos los pisos y sus propios cereales molidos. Todo Berk estaba a la expectativa de un heredero, pero la pareja decidió esperar un tiempo, en lo que terminaban la construcción de todo lo necesario; una vez terminado esto, ambos buscaban cualquier tipo de excusa para calmar al pueblo en su hambre de un heredero.

Pero cuando Astrid reviso la cuenta de su periodo y las insistentes ganas de vomitar en la mañana y su asco hacia prácticamente todas las comidas, o su hambre atroz, así como la sonrisa de Gothi al revisarla, supo la cruel verdad: Estaba embarazada, había un heredero en camino y nadie iba a pararlo. Extrañamente, ambos se alegraron por la noticia, Hiccup un poco más que ella, levantándola por los aires y luego disculpándose de ser tan imprudente; no se lo habían dicho a nadie, y le habían pedido a Gothi el favor de no decirlo por ningún motivo. Ninguno. Ni aunque la señora Valka preguntara, ni aunque Gobber lo hiciera, ni aunque los padres de Astrid estuviesen ansiosos por saber porque su hija había ido con Gothi, ni por muchas bromas a modo de presión le hicieran los gemelos, ni por todas las preguntas trampa de Eret, o las irritantes de Fishlegs o las incómodas de Snotlout. La noticia de su embarazo debía ser un secreto hasta que la pareja decidiera compartirlo.

A veces, Astrid se acostaba en la cama matrimonial, tocando de manera superficial su vientre, pensando, cohibida todavía por la noticia y deslumbrada por el hecho de que iba a formar una familia, de que ese algo que estaba creciendo en su matriz era real, y que pronto se convertiría en su primogénito. Tenía dudas, como siempre las tienen las madres primerizas, sobre si sería una buena madre, o si lograría dar el ancho, pero Hiccup sabia como disiparlas como si de simple polvo se tratara. Estaba enamorada de él. Lo amaba, él era atento, dulce, hogareño, con una habilidad culinaria que ella debía admitir que no tenía en absoluto, y sobre todas las cosas sensible, pero sensato; siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor, por más mal que estuvieran las cosas. Y después de los dos primeros meses de embarazo, por más macabras y sangrientas que fueran.

Ella era todo lo contrario, amaba tener el control de todo lo exístete o que por lo menos estuviera en sus manos, no era mucho de expresar su sentimientos a Ada segundo del día y le aterraba desde pequeña el estar todo el día en casa, como una mujer casada, dedicada a los hijos y a su marido. Qué horror. Por eso se había empeñado en ser la mejor guerrera y lo había logrado de forma satisfactoria, no solo era la jefa de Berk y mano derecha de Hiccup Haddock, sino que también la general de Berk. Aunque, bueno, el embarazo podía llegar a ser un inconveniente, pero tal vez solo por unos meses.

El horror había empezado una mañana, cuando había devuelto el desayuno y la cena y ahora había vuelto a comer, Astrid había empezado a usar ropas un poco más holgadas y las personas, fijadas como siempre empezaron a preguntarse el porqué, así como empezaron a notar sus cambios todavía más fuertes de humor… el hecho de que tenía bochornos insoportables aun cuando el clima estaba estupendamente.

Esa mañana un barco naufrago había encallado en una de las playas del Nuevo Berk. Un sujeto, joven y apuesto rogaba por agua y comida, asustado de no saber dónde se encontraba; que no había comido en tres días, que el agua se le había acabado, que su barco había ardido en llamas y que no pudo salvarse nadie más que él, que había estado buscando una isla donde quedarse, pero no había encontrado ninguna y que estaba sumamente desesperado. Y sí, se le veía en sus ojos y saltones, irritados por la sal y en la piel seca y asoleada, así como la barba sucia que ya le llegaba al pecho; Hiccup hablo con él una vez el hombre se había calmado y después de haberse duchado después de comer. Era un hombre de una isla llamada Globgor y que no podía regresar debido a que solo era un triste mendigo que se había colado en un barco, con tan mala suerte que se había incendiado y hundido sin ningún sobreviviente salvo él, claro. Sabía usar el hierro, forjar y manejar la herrería, pero si Hiccup quería, podría aprender cualquier oficio, estaba dispuesto a ser un berkiano sin ningún problema. Pero no quería volver a su isla solo para ser un bueno para nada de nuevo.

Astrid tuvo sus dudas, era un sujeto con una excusa bastante conveniente, sin embrago, al ver el estado tan precario del sujeto, le pareció que decía la verdad. Hiccup, sin embargo, aunque era el que más fácil confiaba en la gente, no le pareció ideal que Lars, el náufrago, se quedara forzosamente el Berk y con tanta insistencia, todo el mundo sabía acerca de su disgusto, pero a nadie le parecía. Lars era un buen sujeto, trabajador y a Gobber le impresionaba la gran habilidad en la herrería, Eret también sentía sospechas, es más, sentía que lo conocía de algún lugar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

Hiccup no tardó en darse cuenta del porqué no confiaba en Lars: este tenía un interés fuerte en Astrid. Lo supo cuando vio tantos regalos para ella, después de ver cómo le hablaba, incluso cuando le cocinaba. A Astrid no le parecía algo muy importante, es más, lo confundía como un acto de agradecimiento por haber abogado por él; sin embargo Hiccup podía sentirlo, veía en los ojos de Lars el mismo brillo que él mismo identificaba en sí mismo, lo escuchaba en el tono de voz…, y eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente enojado.

No era algo normal en él, Hiccup siempre estaba de buen humor, pero desde que Lars había llegado, con sus enormes orbes ultramar, piel ligeramente bronceada y recobrados músculos, sentía que este no era más que una piedra en el zapato. Un día estaba en la herrería junto con Gobber y Eret cuando lo vio pasar.

—No creí que ese sentimiento fuera posible en usted, jefe—hablo Eret en tono burlón, Hiccup se giró, extrañado de que alguien notara su pésimo humor. Eret soltó una carcajada, pero el castaño seguía sin saber a lo que se refería—Celos. Usted tiene celos… de Lars.

— ¿Celos yo? ¿De Lars? ¿Quién tendría celos de ese sujeto?—Hiccup había sonado más agudo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Gobber también soltó una risita.

— Pues ya sabe, con lo guapo y genial que es, me imagino que tiene suficiente—respondió Eret, Hiccup torció los labios. —Además, últimamente ha preguntado mucho por Astrid.

— ¿Qué ha preguntado?

—Sobre si su matrimonio con usted es… solido.

¡¿Pero que se había creído ese _cabrón_?!

Astrid no tenía ningún apuro respecto a eso, sino a lo de su embarazo, últimamente sus antojos no eran los habituales, tenía antojo de otras cosas… más _crudas_. La carne cocida empezaba a causarle nauseas, y estaba empezando a comerla a tres cuartos, y no conforme con eso a término medio, disfrutando de la jugosidad de la carne… el pollo, al no poder ser cocido así, dejo de ser consumido por ella.

Cuando la carne término medio dejo de parecerle muy buena, empezó a dejarla más cruda, todavía con los bordes bien cocidos pero con el centro rojo. No le basto hasta que los bordes le quedaron sellados y el centro de un rojo cereza, incluso, frio.

Se sentía extraña, a veces, como un monstruo, ¿a quién diablos le gustaba la carne cruda? Solo a ella, claro, porque no paraba de comerla todos los días. Un día le dio curiosidad y decidió morder (después de lavarlo, claro) un filete crudo.

No había tenido la mayor de las suertes, porque no hubo terminado de desgarrarlo, cuando Hiccup la vio. Iba entrando a la casa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo la impresionó. No todos los días ves a tu esposa comiendo carne cruda.

Astrid termino de morderlo y miro a su esposo.

—Eh, tenía un antojo de… eh, esto. —señalo el trozo de carne y Hiccup torció el gesto, confundido, pero todavía sin alterarse. Se cruzó de brazos y por un momento, a Astrid le pareció que estaba tan molesto que simplemente no podía sorprenderse por algo como eso. O tal vez, Hiccup, en medio de todas sus aventuras, ya había visto cosas más raras que gente comiendo carne cruda. — ¿Estás bien, Hiccup? —cualquier cosa que fuese, Astrid tenía que quitarse la incomodidad después de ser descubierta. Bajo el filete a la mesa y escupió el que ahora estaba alojado en su carrillo. Hiccup quien seguía impasible, suspiró.

—Sí, eso creo—masculló, malhumorado, Astrid arrugo la frente, sabiendo que había más en aquella respuesta. —Tuve un día pesado, es todo—luego, como si su cerebro terminara de procesarlo, volvió súbitamente la cabeza hacia su esposa— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—La cena. —Astrid se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera lo que había hecho. Hiccup negó con la cabeza—Hoy comeremos… ah, filete… con… déjame ver, creo que encontré algo bueno con que condimentarlos…

—Yo vi cuando tú estabas mordiendo…— la interrumpió y observo con horror los labios y dientes rojizos de su esposa, que se asomaban a cada palabra— ¿Tú le diste un mordisco a la…?

—No.

— ¿…Carne…?

—No.

— ¿…Cruda?

—Hiccup, creo que tanto trabajo te ha molido el cerebro—sonrió su esposa, apretando los dientes, disimulando—Nadie come carne cruda, debe saber exactamente a lo que sabe un yak sin bañar, eugh.

—Tienes sangre en los dientes. —comento Hiccup, como si aquella fuera una disputa marital normal, una cosa de todos los días. Ella cerró los ojos, casi derrotada, tratando de limpiarse los labios. Pudo sentir el sabroso sabor del animal en ella, se retractó de lo que había dicho hacia un momento, la carne cruda era lo que se seguía de deliciosa, no recordaba haber probado algo tan sabroso desde… ¡desde nunca! Le ganaba bastante a la tarta de chocolate que Hiccup había hecho una vez. — ¿Por qué?

Astrid esta vez fue la que hizo una mueca.

—Creo que le agarrado el gusto—se encogió de hombros, no queriendo confesarlo—Tu sabes, me he acostumbrado tanto a comerla de ese modo, primero a medio cocer y luego ya casi cruda… pero jamás completamente—repuso, al instante. Hiccup alterno la mirada entre la pieza cruda de carne en la mesa de la cocina y luego en la mirada de Astrid. No se veía nada maligno en ella, ya había leído sobre cosas así, y también su madre se lo había advertido hacía ya bastante tiempo, antes de casarse, las mujeres embarazadas tienen todo tipo de antojos extraños; estaban las que comían chocolate con carne, las que se comían la nieve con azúcar, las que comían velas (su madre le había confesado el cómo Stoick la había encontrado comiéndose una vela a mordiscos), las que amaban juntar lo dulce con los vegetales, las que querían bayas con sal… pero no imagino que a Astrid le tocara un antojo tan raro. Casi… casi… tétrico. — ¿Es muy malo? —inquirió ella, con el alma en un hilo. — ¿Es muy raro? ¿Te da miedo?... ¡Pero no me mires así!

— No, no creo que sea malo…— Hiccup dejo la frase en el aire, apretó los labios, asintiendo—Digo, siempre y cuando laves correctamente la carne y no la comas directamente del yak—agregó con voz suave, disimulando la sorpresa y cierto grado de temor que sentía en aquel momento. Intento bromear pesimamente. Astrid no se rio.

—Estas asustado. —advino ella, sintiendo las hormonas bullir, sonaba herida y eso a Hiccup no le gustaba para nada—Te doy miedo—aseguro, sintiéndose morir.

— ¡No, claro que no! —negó el castaño rotundamente, solo que… bueno, es una sorpresa enorme, tú sabes, no es como que todos comamos carne cruda o solo pasada por el fuego…

—Pero tienes miedo.

— Que no, de verdad, me parece bien. Si al bebé le gusta la carne de yak, pues, está bien para mí…— Hiccup se rasco la cabeza, sin saber que más agregar—Aunque, lo que me da miedo es que no te caiga bien la carne y te enfermes, ¿Qué tal que te hace mal y te da fiebre? O algo peor. – Astrid le miro más tranquila, luego resoplo, apartando mechones rebeldes de su cara.

— ¿Tú crees que me haga daño?

—Am, no lo sé… espero que no. —Hiccup se acercó a ella y le toco el vientre de dos meses, con ternura, sin embargo, aun trataba de procesar lo que había visto unos minutos antes. — ¿Crees que sepa quién soy? —cuestiono el muchacho, Astrid rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que aún es demasiado pequeño—repuso ella. La conversación se dio por terminada. Astrid procedió a sellar su carne y a cocer bien la de Hiccup, nadie dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Al principio Astrid quería ir con Gothi para resolver el problema, sin embargo, gracias a lo que Hiccup le había dicho esa noche (a parte de lo de enfermarse), estaba tranquila. Las embarazadas tenían antojos, de una forma tan variada que daba algo de miedo, a ella le había tocado un antojo raro. Pero si no asustaba a Hiccup, entonces no había problema.

Salvo, claro, que no lavara la carne.

Aun así, todavía tenía la duda de porque estaba tan distraído a penas llego. Debía ser algo bastante importante, mira que ignorar a Astrid comiendo carne… Tal vez se debía a un lio bastante gordo, lo suficiente como para preocuparlo.

Volvió la mirada a su esposo, a veces estaba callado, pero tranquilo, sin embargo, ahora se le veía callado y con el ceño fruncido. Bebió un sorbo de vino, mirándolo con atención, sabiendo que estaba pasando algo con su esposo.

— ¿Y tú que tienes? —hablo en voz alta, rompiendo la burbuja en la que estaba Hiccup. — ¿Paso algo en la fragua?

Hiccup hizo una mueca, luego termino de masticar su bocado.

— ¿Ha venido Lars a verte? —pregunto sin rodeos, Astrid levanto las cejas con asombro, la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida, no tanto por lo de Lars, sino porque le llamo la atención el cómo había hecho la pregunta, como si hubiera masticado el nombre del susodicho junto con la carne, para luego arrojarlo en un escupitajo a la mesa.

Ella miro a la cocina, antes de responder.

—Uhm, si, ahora que lo mencionas, sí—recordó ella, no tenía para nada ninguna especie de importancia, sin embargo, la manera sombría y con desagrado con la que Hiccup miraba todo la hacía responder despacio— Me trajo unos chocolates esta misma mañana, pero no me los he comido porque últimamente el azúcar me empalaga bastante—corto su filete y la sangre, todavía fresca y fría, emano del trozo de carne— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Hiccup carraspeo e intento verse nuevamente bajo control, fallando en el intento.

—Es que… bueno…— y cambio de humor, viéndose más avergonzado y extraño, casi de forma radical. Astrid arrugo la frente, sin saber que estaba pasando—Bueno, Eret observo que… es algo muy estúpido, pero… Creo que Lars esta algo interesado en ti.

Astrid mastico lentamente la carne cruda y sintió los hilos de carne separarse con sus dientes, a la defensiva al principio, sin querer separarse las fibras con otras, para luego ceder, de manera viscosa y jugosa a romperse. Así que era eso, un episodio de celos a la inversa.

¿Por qué? Porque ella era la celosa de la relación, nunca había habido un episodio de celos por parte de Hiccup, jamás, incluso desde que eran adolescentes. Jamás hubo una mirada agria hacia alguien más por parte del ojo verde, ni una mala palabra, ni un tono acido, ni un abrazo más fuerte de lo usual (bueno… ¡pero no era por celos!), ni un intento por verse mejor que los demás, o algo parecido. Ni por Snotlout (su rivalidad con él había sido por las acciones de soberbia de Snotlout, no tanto porque el propio Hiccup tuviera celos de alguien que fallaba rotundamente al hablar con Astrid), o por algún muchacho de la aldea que quisiera aprender a volar en sus dragones, o que tuviera un problema con él. Y eso que habían sido muchos.

No tuvo celos de nadie que la raptara, un tuvo algún problema con alguien. Hiccup era el ser con más confianza en una relación de los dos; habían sido todos episodios de ella. Ahora, que, Hiccup debía sentirse bastante confundido, dependiendo de lo que Eret le háyase dicho (Eret casi nunca mentía, mucho menos a Hiccup, quien le había dado luz verde para ser un berkiano, y para defenderlo cuando los demás le dijeron que no debía quedarse).

Pero al ver la causa de su molestia, sonrió con ternura; luego se permitió soltar unas risitas. Era la primera escena de celos que le daba Hiccup, y estaba comportándose de forma tan extraña que se le antojaba como algo dulce.

— ¿Es solo por eso? — Astrid se reclino en su silla, todavía riendo por lo bajo, Hiccup no entendía el motivo de su risa. — ¿Lars te da celos o algo así?

Hiccup sintió que la sangre de todo el cuerpo se le iba a la cara, hirviendo sus pecas.

— ¿Celos? – repitió con un tono agudo, sintiéndose como un idiota—Oh, no, solo que creo que no está bien, digo, creí que estar con alguien que literalmente es un forastero todavía y que le regala cualquier cosa a cualquier persona, tal vez te hacía sentir algo incomoda.

— ¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con que esté interesado en mí?

—Un poco, uno nunca sabe, tal vez está loco y obsesionado contigo—Hiccup miro al plato, con bastante desinterés, Astrid siguió sonriendo—Ya sé que defendí a Eret cuando toda esa gente decía esas cosas de él, pero… hay algo en el que no me gusta para nada.

— ¿Qué esté interesado?

— Me preocupa que a Eret se le haga conocido—se defendió Hiccup, encontrando una buena respuesta, al grado de que Astrid dejo de reír durante un instante—Y también que esté interesado en ti, las únicas personas con las que Eret se pudo haber relacionado son cazadores de dragones.

— Y gente como la tribu de Bayana. Drago hizo que trabajaran de manera forzada para él, quizá por eso no tiene nada.

— ¿Y si no fue así? —Hiccup no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Astrid, quien lo miraba con escepticismo. —Piénsalo por un momento, de repente llega y curiosamente tiene una buena historia que contarnos. Hasta Fishlegs dijo que su ropa parecía nueva, para ser un mendigo.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hizo? ¿Compro ropas nuevas para después romperlas?

Pero Hiccup tenía en parte razón, las ropas solo estaban rotas, ni siquiera quemadas, solo algo sucio por tierra o algo parecido. Fuera de eso, el muchacho tenía la piel seca y bronceada por el sol, el cabello hecho un nido.

No había islas cercanas, mucho menos islas enormes con enormes barcos, ¿Qué haría uno tan cerca de ese lugar? El sujeto era un escandinavo, no era ningún inglés o de ninguna otra raza, entonces…

— ¿Cómo es que el mar lo trajo hasta aquí? Precisamente aquí, donde todo el mundo cuenta que hay dragones. O que por lo menos los hubo, o con la gente que cuenta que estamos cerca del Mundo Oculto. —inquirió Hiccup, también procesando las preguntas después de hacerlas. Era verdad que antes Hiccup podía recibir a cuanta gente quisiera quedarse a ver, pero, sin los dragones, y solo con lo que parecían ser leyendas que se cuentan de pueblo en pueblo, era bastante extraño. Y peligroso.

Además, a Eret ya lo conocían, sabían que podían confiar en él. A Lars nadie lo conocía para nada, y parecía ser bastante carismático, a pesar de solo ser un mendigo. Y con una buena mano para el hierro como para ser solo un hombre desempleado con bastantes ganas de trabajar.

Eso, y que era atractivo, fuerte, con músculos evidentes. Sabía cocinar, punto clave también.

—Puede que sea una coincidencia.

— ¿Por qué no ha habido noticias recientes de un barco naufragando?

—Porque la gente ya no nos necesita para salvarlos—replico la rubia— Tú no sabes si el barco se hundió cerca o si se quedó días vagando en la balsa sin agua o algo parecido.

—Y tú no sabes si eso es verdad. —Hiccup suavizo el tono, hablando con una preocupación genuina, no solo por él, sino también por su esposa, él bebe en el vientre de ella y su pueblo. —Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él, hay algo mal, no puede haber tantas coincidencias.

Astrid volvió la mirada a la cocina, más concretamente a la alacena donde estaban los chocolates, se lo pensó mejor. Fuera de todas esas hormonas que la hacían sentir compasión, Hiccup tenía razón al preocuparse, uno no puede ser el Gran entrenador de dragones sin andarse con cuidado.

Ni ella podía bajar la guardia justa ahora.

—Te diré que—hablo ella, dejando los utensilios sobre la mesa, los cuales, hechos con suave manera, amenazaban con romperse ante la fuerza de la mujer—Mañana lo traemos a cenar y le preguntas todo lo que quieras preguntarle, y si se contradice o titubea, pues lo mandaremos en la misma balsa en la que vino—sentencio ella, viéndolo como algo viable. Hiccup, con lo pacifista que era, estuvo de acuerdo.

Esa era la última noche donde Lars estaría con vida. En esa misma noche, había terminado de redactar una extensa carta con detalles sobre el nuevo Berk, con la esperanza de mandarla en el primer barco de comercio que llegara. Nunca llegó, por su puesto.

* * *

Se le hacía bastante extraño que los jefes le invitaran a comer, principalmente no era lo previsto, además, tenía bastantes cosas pendientes por saber. Se le hacía extraño que Hiccup tuviera tiempo de tener una cena tranquila en la víspera de los juegos del deshielo; dichos juegos son algo que no había cambiado (salvo, claro, por los juegos que involucraban dragones) y que se seguía celebrando independientemente de lo que pasara en Berk.

Con o sin dragones, Berk seguía adelante, era lo que lo caracterizaba.

Hiccup estaba de acá para allá, supervisando y arreglando detalles para los primeros juegos del deshielo en el Nuevo Berk, con todo completamente renovado; la nueva arena de combate (que servía de entrenamiento y sana diversión para los vikingos), estaba lista para los juegos. La comida se estaba haciendo, por lo que las cocinas estaban a rojo vivo, las cavas, estaban fuertemente cerradas para que el vino no fuera sustraído de ninguna manera, lar hachas se afilaban, los mazos se soldaban, las espadas se arreglaban y la herrería estaba a punto de explotar de tanto trabajo. Las mujeres terminaban de bordar y parchar los tapices que debían colgar en el Gran Salón; todo esto, con un deje de tristeza y cierto dolor. Este año, después de cinco años con categorías para dragones y entrenadores, habría categorías probablemente más sosas o mundanas.

El pueblo se sentía de cierta forma decaído, era como perder la esencia de un pueblo. Perder la razón del porque admiraban a Berk. Hiccup y la pandilla lo habían sentido, en lo profundo de los huesos, en cada fibra de carne, en cada orden dada y en cada hilo de los tapices.

Nadie había acordado cocinar nada, o por lo menos, Hiccup no sabía si Astrid cocinaría algo especial el día de hoy (rayos, esperaba que no). Esperaba poder conseguir algo de las cocinas, aunque, no era como que solo iban a comer con Lars.

— ¿Invitarlo a cenar?—repitió Gobber mientras remojaba una espada recién forjada en la tina de agua gris—Vaya, creí que uno de los dos lo rebanaría en rodajas delgadas o algo parecido. No que serían tan cordiales con él.

— ¿Rebanadas delgadas?

—El jamón rinde bastantes sándwiches si lo partes de manera más delgada—Gobber se encogió de hombros mientras el jefe y el antiguo cazador de dragones le miraban como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad—Bueno, lo hago a veces, ¿es eso un crimen?

Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Astrid daba las órdenes para terminar los últimos detalles del desfile de apertura. Valka estaba con ella, balanceándose de un lado a otro, todavía con su viejo báculo; se había vuelto un poco más ansiosa desde que los dragones se habían alejado, no obstante, la mujer se conservaba cuerda, con unas cuantas canas extra a comparación de cuando recién habían llegado, pero no había ningún problema visible con ella. Vivía en una nueva casa junto a la de ellos, y aunque parecía a veces que sabía acerca del ser que Astrid llevaba en la barriga, la verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que su primer nieto estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba.

— ¿Cómo va todo?—cuestiono Valka sin previo aviso una vez Astrid dejo de dar indicaciones. La rubia estuvo a punto de quejarse sobre la hinchazón y dolor en los unos, pero luego recordó que su suegra aun no sabía nada del embarazo.

—Ah, bien. —corto Astrid de manera rápida, sin mencionar nada que pudiera dar algún indicio problemático. —Hiccup está algo estresado por estos juegos y peor todavía con Lars.

Valka frunció el ceño, arrugando la frente.

— ¿Qué tiene el forastero?—cuestiono la mujer mayor. Ella también sospechaba de este, y había sido, hasta el momento, la única de la pandilla que no había hablado con él—Eret me dijo que se le hacía conocido, y yo no estoy segura, quiero decir, he visto a muchos cazadores de dragones en mi vida y reconocería a uno…

— ¿Usted también sospecha de él?—Astrid se veía incrédula por el hecho y también se sentía un tanto boba, la evidencia estaba ahí, ya eran más de dos personas que no creían en la fantasiosa pero creíble a simple vista historia de Lars, el forastero naufrago. Valka suspiro un asunto de manera discreta, mirando hacia al frente.

— Nadie puede ser nada y después resultar ser tan talentoso—hablo Valka, luego recapacito sus palabras—en algo tan mundano, quiero decir. No es como si él fuera alguien como Hiccup, pero tenía mucha urgencia de que le creyéramos que era un simple náufrago. Un simple nada. Y luego, ser tan útil y suelto de palabra. No cuadra.

Astrid acepto su derrota esta vez, convencida de que definitivamente Lars estaba escondiendo algo muy gordo.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué querría esconder su identidad?

Valka se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que recordar que hay solo dos personas que saben dónde está el Mundo Oculto—dijo Valka tentativamente, mirando a su nuera con preocupación en los ojos—Y curiosamente están en la isla donde esta persona naufragó.—Valka le miro con severidad—Ustedes dos deben cuidarse las espaldas.

Astrid no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre su vientre. Valka lo noto pero no dijo nada, solo enarco las cejas, los muchachos le lo habían dicho, no iban a tener hijos hasta dentro de mucho, así que dejo de hacerse ilusiones. Estaba más preocupada por el forastero que había llegado y posiblemente engañado al pueblo.

— ¡Hey, Astrid!

Eran los gemelos, venían con una carreta y en ella había un número bastante sospechoso de cajas. Astrid arqueo una ceja antes de contestar el saludo, Valka también miro el cargamento, extrañada por un pedido tan grande.

Los gemelos, ahora, se dedicaban a crear explosivos con algo de carbón, azufre y un ingrediente secreto (nadie sabía que era exactamente, y nadie estaba dispuesto a saber que contenían), que reemplazaban de una forma un poco más peligrosa que la saliva de Pesadilla Monstruosa. No obstante, los gemelos no explotaban las cosas (tan seguido), al contrario, parecían manejar con cuidado y precaución los ingredientes mejor que nadie. Hiccup les había dicho que, si causaban más de cien explosiones al mes, su trabajo quedaría en el olvido. La casa de los gemelos solo había explotado diez veces este mes.

— ¿Por qué tantos explosivos?—cuestiono Valka sin rodeos. Astrid miro por encima de la carreta.

— ¡Para el festival!—exclamo Tuffnut—Pidieron muchos fuegos artificiales, estos son los mejores, explotan y hacen algún ruido ensordecedor… ¡se escuchara hasta la antigua isla de Berk!

— ¡Incluso en el Mundo Oculto!—completó Ruffnut—Jamás los habían pedido tan ruidosos.

—Hiccup y yo no pedimos ningún fuego artificial ruidoso—Intervino Astrid, entrecerrando los ojos. Los gemelos se sonrieron.

—Bueno, pues porque no lo pediste tú—respondió Ruffnut, Astrid frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Entonces dices que Hiccup lo pidió solo?—pregunto ella con voz dura. Hiccup no solía hacer cosas sin decirle, en especial en algo que podía incendiar alguna casa o toda la aldea.

—Astrid, Astrid…— negó Tuffnut con la cabeza mientras se acercaba para rodearle los hombros con su brazo—La confianza es primordial en un matrimonio… cuando ya no existe, se quiebra. —Explico Tuffnut como si se tratara de un amplio conocedor del matrimonio—Es triste que el jefe no te dijera…

—Ambos deben decirse lo que sienten, tener más comunicación. —continuo la gemela, ella vio al par irritada mientras Valka dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado. —Amarse sin medida.

— ¡Aún son jóvenes! ¡Tienen todo el matrimonio por delante! Pero ambos deben poner de su parte, ambos deben hacer que la vida…

—Tuff…

— ¡… se trate de pasión desenfrenada, con el apoyo y la confianza que ambos se merecen!

—Tuff…

—Piénsalo, Astrid, tal vez si vas a clases de cocina, o si usas conjuntos que le gusten a Hiccup…

— ¿Qué clase de cosas así crees que le gusten?—esta vez fue Ruffnut quien lo interrumpió— ¿Crees que se disfrace de dragón o algo así?

—Oye, jamás lo había pensado… tal vez le gusten las cosas ruedas, como dominar a alguien—hablo Tuffnut, para vergüenza de Astrid. —Oye, Astrid, ¿Qué hacen tú y Hiccup cuando ambos están en…?

— ¡No voy a contestarles nada de eso!—bramo Astrid, sonrojada. Si Hiccup la dominaba de vez en cuanto no era algo que quisiera comentar a los cuatro vientos—Solo quiero saber si Hiccup ordeno todo esto para mañana.

— Ah, sí, pero Hiccup no fue el que nos dijo—respondió Tuffnut aterrizando a tierra—Lars nos dijo que Hiccup se lo había pedido personalmente, ¿verdad, Ruff?—el gemelo busco apoyo de su hermana y esta asintió en su apoyo. – Y pues, nosotros lo vimos como algo lógico, siempre hay fuegos artificiales en las fiestas.

—Pero estos suenan más. Lars bromeo sobre eso y entonces yo le dije a Ruff, "Oye, Ruff, ¿no sería genial que en serio tronaran fuerte?"

—Entonces fuimos en busca de Fishlegs.

—Ya sabes, se quiere casar con Ruff, y por eso quiere ayudar en bastantes cosas o algo así… ya sabes, con el negocio.

— Y nos dio la fórmula que tronara fuerte. Y tenemos la esperanza de que en serio…

— Muy en serio…

—Truenen fuerte—completo Ruffnut.

—Lindo—asintió Astrid— ¿Y vinieron aquí porque…?

—Queremos dejarlos en un lugar seco, ¿sabes en donde podemos?

Mientras Astrid les indicaba donde dejar los fuegos artificiales, ella se preguntaba que se traía Hiccup entre manos o si de verdad Hiccup había pedido dicha pirotecnia.

* * *

La cena estaba lista.

Hiccup había cocinado y traído del Gran Salón lo que había podido. Trajo bastantes porciones para solo tres personas, a pesar de saber que probablemente no iban a comer en sí; aun así, todo estaba listo para el interrogatorio con formato de cena de aquella noche.

—Muy, bien, ¿Qué cenaremos?—Astrid entro a la casa, tenía dolor en los senos y estaba algo acalorada. En nuevo Berk hacia más calor que en el ver antiguo y se notaba bastante; hoy tenía más hambre que otros días, de hecho, eso había desencadenado el problema principal. Astrid no podía comer carne a medio cocer en el Gran salón, era algo obvio (bueno, ella no quería asustar a nadie…), por lo que evito pasar por ahí, eso, contando que había olvidado preparar un bocadillo (que también hubiera sido contraproducente, tomando en cuenta de que Valka estuvo todo el día con ella). Su pequeña bolita de células en el útero pedía comida, carne fresca si era mejor y tal vez un vaso con agua — Muero de hambre.

—Traje algo de ferial*, y si resiste al postre solo tenemos pan con mermelada de bayas. —resumió Hiccup sacando del fogón una olla grandísima de estofado de cordero y col, Astrid arrugo la frente, extrañada por tanta comida salada—Tenemos algo de bjorr*, por si quieres emborracharlo o algo…

— ¿Solo tenemos pan con mermelada de bayas?—Astrid estaba irritada, a pesar de que Lars fuera un sujeto mentiroso, no quería dar una mala impresión por alguna razón… quizá ya le estaba llegando el instinto de esposa— ¿No pudiste preparar nada más?

—No tengo tanto tiempo como todos piensan. —repuso Hiccup ofendido. – Tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Los juegos del deshielo no se organizan solos.

—Hablando de…

Hubo dos toquecitos en la puerta, rítmicos. La pareja se giró para ver la puerta, como si esperaran ver a alguien allí a pesar de que estaba firmemente cerrada; Hiccup dejo la olla en la mesa y limpio sus manos en el mandil que llegaba puesto. Astrid puso su hacha en el suelo y se quitó las hombreras, de una forma varonil.

— ¿Por qué actuamos así?—cuestiono Hiccup, Astrid lo miro sin entender—Es que, hago cosas muy femeninas…

—Hiccup, no seas ridículo…

Hiccup lanzo el mandil lejos y abrió la puerta mientras su esposa iba a por los platos y vasos. Lars se paramecio en la puerta al momento de abrirla, Hiccup sintió una especie de latigazo de ira, pero lo dejo salir solo con un resoplido.

—Hola, Lars.

El hombre le sonrió con ese tipo de sonrisas que podrían iluminar Berk fácilmente. La piel bronceada parecía brillar con la luz de las velas de la casa, los ojos de Lars eran grandes y brillantes; Hiccup entrecerró los ojos, convencido de que tanta brillantez no podía ser simplemente real.

— ¿Cómo esta, jefe? —Lars tenía la voz aterciopelada, como si ser seductor no le costara trabajo en lo más mínimo. Todavía parecía bastante sospechoso.

Y aunque su historia fuera real… ¿Qué hace un mendigo bien parecido en una isla prospera? Hiccup le invito a pasar mientras seguía meditando las opciones, tal vez si pedían mayores detalles o si…

—Todo bien—respondió Hiccup, reparando en las manos de Lars, vio un plato cubierto con una servilleta bordada, con bordados tan preciosos y complicados que parecía que alguien se había tomado toda una buena temporada haciéndolo. — ¿Y eso? —señalo el plato con genuino interés.

—Es una tarta de éxito, una Suksessterte—sonrió Lars— Me tome la molestia de llevarles un postre a modo de agradecimiento por esta cena, su esposa debe ser una maravillosa cocinera y no he podido ofrecerle más que esta humilde tarta.

Astrid casi suelta una carcajada nerviosa, Hiccup casi se ahoga con su saliva, si tan solo el pobre hombre supiera…

Aplica para ambos sentidos, su asesinato y acerca de Astrid, solo para aclarar.

La rubia tomo la tarta y agradeció con algo de nerviosismo, eso de interrogarlo mientras se comen la tarta que seguramente él había cocinado con apremio no era una buena idea de interrogatorio. Ni era algo con lo que ellos estuviesen familiarizados.

—La pondré en la cocina en lo que llegamos al postre—la acepto Astrid—Siéntense en lo que yo… yo la pongo en su lugar.

Esa había sido una pésima frase.

En los últimos minutos de vida de Lars, el comento lo deliciosa que era la comida y tuvo el usual desconcierto que tienen todos al enterarse de que Astrid en realidad no sabía cocinar salvo tal vez asar carne, y que Hiccup se ocupaba de casi toda la comida en la casa (incluyendo a veces la casa de Valka), hablo sobre cómo se tardó unas dos horas horneando la tarta de la suerte y un montón de cosas más. Hablo de cuan agradecido estaba con Berk con un brillo autentico en los ojos, con un tono de voz realmente entusiasta, con la sonrisa desplazando sus mejillas. Su cabello rubio se le enredaba en perfectos rizos que permanecían establemente en su lugar y la manzana de adán subía y bajaba cada que Lars hablaba sin parar. Sin ningún tipo de freno.

Solo: gracias, gracias, gracias… nada sospechoso.

Astrid descubrió que nada de lo que Hiccup había cocinado le sabia del todo bien, es más, la carne le sabia insoportablemente quemada y ahumada, seca como si tuviera ceniza y a pesar de que podía sentir la grasa, esta parecía ser una cosa separada de la carne, más sebosa de lo que debía estar, pesada, liquida, asquerosa, hasta desagradablemente dulce. La col sabia como podrida, como si hubiera estado al sol hasta pudrirse, adquirió el sabor desagradable de la grasa del cordero, volviendo el plato aún más desagradable y nauseabundo. Si no vomito fue porque no tenía nada en el estómago.

Astrid revisaba si el plato tenía algo de malo, si olía mal o algo así, pero no olía tan mal, tenía una buena pinta. No entendía porque el platillo era tan desastrosamente desagradable. Lo aparto de su vista y se dedicó a escuchar a Lars y a llenar su estómago con el vino de frutas.

—Bueno, me alegra que Berk te guste tanto. —Hiccup no se sentía muy cómodo de decir aquellas palabras, pero era el mejor freno para que el muchacho dejara de hablar—Oye, Lars, Astrid y yo tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte, ya sabes, para conocerte mejor ahora que vas a vivir en Berk…

La cara de Lars reflejo un auténtico estado de confusión, pero no de desencanto. Reparo en que la rubia no había comido nada y le pareció sumamente extraño.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Cuestiono el joven, luego se relajó y tomo otro bocado de carne— ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber de mí?

Astrid arqueo una ceja, aquello parecía haber sido demasiado fácil. Sospechosamente fácil.

— ¿Dónde está Globgor exactamente? —ataco Astrid antes de que Hiccup pudiera preguntarlo, Lars parecía impresionado de que esa fuera la primera pregunta y sonrió.

—Al sur, me parece, íbamos al norte para vender telas—explicó el hombre rubio de agradable voz, Astrid se fijó en como la manzana de adán subía y bajaba, así como en el palpitar del cuello del sujeto, ¿debía ser tan notorio?

 _Seguro pasa mucha sangre por ahí, ¿no?_

Lejos de no gustarle para nada el pensamiento, Astrid sintió aquello como agradable.

— ¿Vender telas? —repitió Hiccup.

—Había bastantes en el barco. De todos los colores que usted se pueda imaginar. —respondió el rubio, viéndose asombrado—Tuve que esconderme entre ellas para que no me vieran. Pero podía escuchar como los marineros decían que se la llevaban a un emperador rico que amaba vestirse con telas caras—relato el hombre, haciendo movimientos con las manos, Hiccup sintió que esos movimientos ya los había visto. —Pero no solo llevaban telas, llevaban vinos, comida…

— ¿Y tú la tomaste para sobrevivir?

—Había muchas ratas en el barco, fácilmente pude pasar desapercibido… nadie se daba cuenta de que yo estaba en el barco. Aunque debía ser muy precavido de no tomar trozos de comida que fueran muy grandes—explico Hiccup seguía viéndolo de forma incrédula. Algo no estaba bien de muchas formas, ¿Cómo es que alguien pudiera permanecer firmemente oculto en un barco?

 _Dulce, dulce…_

Astrid realmente tenía hambre, el sentimiento y la necesidad la golpeaban de una forma tan abrumadora que el vino no era necesario para llenarle el estómago. Por alguna razón, se sentía cautivada por el movimiento en las venas del chico; clavo las uñas en la madera, ¿la sangre de los humanos era dulce? El olía bien, estaba agitado… estaba…

Mintiendo, sí, ¿Por qué habría de latir tan fuerte su corazón?

— ¿Entonces, su barco iba de camino a una isla, con un emperador hacia el norte?—repitió Hiccup comprendiendo la historia, el sujeto asintió con la cabeza, todavía pareciendo relajado. —Hacia el norte solo hay vikingos, tal vez una reina, pero no emperadores.

— ¡Claro que los hay! Se visten de forma extravagante, o al menos eso dicen, sus pueblos deben ser bastante ricos para costear tanto lujo y ostentosidad.

— ¿De dónde aprendiste a hacer todas esas cosas? Ya sabes, la herrería, trabajar con madera…

— Mi padre solía ser un herrero bastante bueno, con el tiempo aprendí el oficio, pero mi familia falleció en un incendio, dejándome sin nada…

—Tus tragedias tienen que ver mucho con el fuego, ¿no?

Por qué estaba mintiendo.

Lars reparo en Astrid y en la extraña mirada que tenía en los ojos, luego echo un vistazo al plato de la mujer, para darse cuenta de que estaba casi intacto, con unos cuantos bocados pequeños arañando la carne, pero nada más. Le pareció extraño. Tal vez no a todos les gustaba el cordero con col.

—Pareciera como si durara de mí, jefe—contesto Lars, con la mirada en el plato de la rubia—pero le aseguro de que todo lo que le cuento es real, todas mis desgracias y desventuras, y solo porque ustedes están desconfiados de que yo pregunte sobre los dragones…

Astrid salió de su encanto.

—¿Sobre los dragones?—susurro Astrid, no sintiéndose muy bien, Hiccup lo detecto y también vio el plato a medio comer, lo último que él hubiera pensado era acerca de la carne— ¿Cómo sabes que había dragones aquí?

—Porque… todos los dicen, de lo mucho que los extrañan y de que se han ido al Mundo Oculto. Es lo que hace a ver tan famoso, ¿no?

—Cuando te rescatamos dijiste que no sabías donde estabas—hablo Astrid en voz baja, con la mirada perdida en el cuello del rubio, este se sintió incomodo en el momento—Que no sabías ni donde era Berk o algo así, por eso la mayoría creyó en ti…

—Bueno, tal vez estaba algo confundido por… bueno, la deshidratación y por el calor, puede llegar a ser abrumante.

—Nos mentiste.

—Eh, no… señorita Astrid, ¿Por qué les mentiría?

— ¿Astrid, te sientes bien?—Hiccup no veía ese comportamiento tan pasivo y asechador en astroide como algo completamente normal. Usualmente ella estallaba, no calculaba el momento y si lo hacía, lo hacía asombrosamente rápido.

—Porque quieres llevar a tu gente a los dragones, ¿verdad?—Astrid se levantó, apoyando sus manos contra la mesa. Hiccup tuvo una especie de miedo, pero se sintió estúpido por sentirlo, ¿no se suponía que él era el hombre de la casa? El que debía poner orden, no el que debía sufrir miedo. —Es lo que quieres, y no te lo daremos jamás.

—Tiene que creerme, esto solo es un malentendido, entiendo que ustedes estén algo…

— ¡Tú pulso te delata!—grito Astrid, para después hacer un extraño movimiento, usando la mesa como apoyo para saltarle encima al rubio, Hiccup se levantó en el mismo segundo en el que la mesa se vino abajo junto con los platos y todo el vino, volvió la vista hacia su mujer y el invitado, encontrando a su esposa encajándole los dientes al cuello de Lars, mientras este gritaba aterrado, buscando pompo quitársela de encima. Astrid desgarro el cuello de este de forma profunda, arrancando músculos y parte de la arteria, haciéndola reventar y lanzar un salpicón de sangre. Hiccup, sin saber cómo sentirse, sintió el líquido tibio en la mejilla, todavía sin saber cómo sentirse, toco la mejilla ensangrentada.

— ¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡SUELTAME!—gritaba el hombre loco de dolor, Astrid siguió desgarrando, comiendo…

Lars dejo de moverse y de gritar de un momento a otro mientras Astrid seguía comiendo de él. Hiccup se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos, creyendo que estaba en una pesadilla.

Pero seguía escuchado ruidos viscosos. Sonidos de algo comiendo. Hasta que claro, perdió la conciencia y no pudo levantarse de nuevo.

* * *

— ¿Hiccup?

Sintió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas volver a su control, de manera lenta, pero segura. Al principio pensó que estaba en su cama y que había tenido una terrible pesadilla, sin embargo, cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba sentado y no acostado, sintió una punzada de terror que le hicieron cerrar los ojos con todavía más fuerza.

—Hiccup, ¿estas despierto? Mírame, tenemos un problema.

¡Oh, mierda! Si había sido real.

Abrió los ojos, para su pesar. Lo primeo que vio, fueron los dulces ojos azules de la chica, luego, vio su rostro repleto de sangre, en espacial la parte de la boca; estuvo a punto de volver a desmayarse.

—O mejor dicho, yo tengo uno. —admitió Astrid, Hiccup miro por encima de su hombro y vio el cadáver de Lars, literalmente a medio comer. Tembló y redirigió su mirada a Astrid, quien se veía avergonzada y asustada—No sé qué he hecho… solo me dio hambre y me lo comí. Ay, por los dioses—después de decirlo se aterro más del hecho, abrazándose a sí misma— ¡Me lo comí! ¡Acabo de comerme a una persona…! ¡A mordiscos!—la chica señalo el cadáver, Hiccup volvió a mirarlo, tratando de comprender algo de lo que había pasado. — ¡Dioses! ¡Acabo de matarlo y luego yo…! ¡Está muerto!

—Ya lo note—respondió Hiccup con un hilo de voz, Astrid le miro frustrada—Te lo comiste…

— ¡Y lo mate!

— Eso pasa cuando te comes a alguien—repuso Hiccup tratando de volver a su tono de voz, Astrid lo miro con cierto reproche. —Bueno, por lo menos lo hiciste quebrarse.

— ¡No es verdad! —grito Astrid—Jamás sabremos si decía la verdad.

—Creo que su historia era bastante increíble. —Repuso Hiccup tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa y también a sí mismo—Lo importante es que estas bien y…

— ¡No lo estoy! Acabo de comerme a alguien. —contesto entre dientes. —A nuestro invitado. —Puso sus manos en la cara. —Soy un monstruo.

— ¡Claro que no!—la contradijo Hiccup. —No eres un monstruo, eh, yo supongo que estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿A cuántas personas has conocido que se coman a alguien?

—Tal vez las doncellas aladas, ellas se iban a comer a Snotlout, eh, debe haber mucha gente…

— ¡No trates de hacerme sentir mejor!

— ¡Bueno! ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Estoy tan asustado como tu… Por Odín, ¿esas son tripas?

—Me parece que es parte de su intestino…

—Dioses…

— ¡Pero que acabo de hacer! ¡Descubrirán que está muerto y…! ¡Van a matarnos! ¡Nos quemaran como si fuéramos brujos…!

—Astrid…

— ¡Ya no podemos vivir aquí! ¡Dioses!

— ¡Astrid! —Hiccup jamás la había visto así; se veía bastante preocupada, más que cualquier ocasión donde estuvieran ambos, ella le devolvió la mirada, visiblemente aterrada. —Nadie descubrirá que está muerto y no pienso permitir que te hagan daño. —dijo Hiccup muy decidido. Astrid arqueo las cejas, con confusión—Mira, no es tan difícil, debemos saber cómo resolver esto.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que lo enviaríamos en la vieja balsa de donde había llegado? —Astrid recupero la cordura y la conciencia. Hiccup asintió—Pues, podemos… ponerlo ahí y luego dejar que el mar se lo lleve.

—No creo que sea buena idea, ¿y si el barco regresa? Peor aún, ¿y si llega a otra playa? —contradijo Hiccup, Astrid volvió a pensar en una forma de deshacerse del cadáver.

—La balsa nos puede servir si decimos que sigue con vida y que huyó—caviló Astrid, Hiccup la miro algo extrañado—No tienen que saber que está muerto, ¿sabes? — Astrid se levantó y Hiccup siguió en el suelo, sintiendo que, si se levantaba, iba a volver a caer—Solo hay que hacerlos creer que se fue sin avisarle a nadie.

Hiccup no sentía que el plan tuviera mucho sentido.

— ¿De qué hablas? Todos en la aldea lo quieren, van a notarlo sospechoso, además, ¿solo se fue en la balsa sin decirle a nadie? ¿Así nada más? A parte, ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo? Su sangre está en todas partes…

—Es por eso de que hoy limpiaremos todo lo que se ensucio, luego, partimos a Lars en partes…

—Eh…

—Y lo metemos en una caja con tapa para enterrarlo en una playa solitaria. Nadie notara que está enterrado ahí. —resolvió Astrid, cambiando de humor súbitamente, Hiccup frunció la boca, meditando sus opciones. La verdad es que no tenía una mejor idea, pero esa otra se le hacía complicada.

—Bueno, supongamos que limpiamos a fondo la casa y que todo se ve en orden, ¿Dónde despedazamos a Lars?—cuestiono Hiccup, viéndose nervioso y arrinconado. Astrid volvió la mirada hacia afuera, más concretamente al granero. Todavía no tenían su propia granja, y lo habían pospuesto durante semanas, pero era un excelente lugar para despedazar a una persona sin tener muchas complicaciones. Hiccup adivino sus pensamientos, horrizado. —Oh, no, en el granero no… Acabo de construirlo…

— ¿Acaso tenemos otro lugar?—ataco Astrid, mordiéndose los labios. Hiccup suspiró, un tanto resignado— ¿Qué dices?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo pensar cuando tienes la cara y los dientes llenos de sangre. —admitió abrumado. Como si le hubiese dicho que tenía mal aliento, Astrid se ruborizo ligeramente con vergüenza. Se tapó la boca y corrió a lavarse.

Hiccup se mordió los labios, luego, armado de valor, se levantó para ver al cadáver. Lars le miraba, tal vez en algún momento antes de morir le había pedido ayuda y por eso le miraba de esa forma; tenía el cuello carcomido de una forma grotesca, con los músculos del cuello expuestos y al rojo vivo, así como los pálidos huesos, extrañamente limpios. La sangre inundaba su boca y manchaba un poco el suelo, tenía todo el estómago abierto, las tripas estaban a su lado, a medio comer, de un color entre rosa y purpura. Creyó ver el hígado perdido por algún lado, pero prefirió no regresar la mirada.

Luego, echo un vistazo a las paredes, la que estaba a su derecha tenía una enorme mancha roja, las otras solo tenían manchas fáciles de quitar, el piso estaba lleno de sangre y si no movían el cadáver, segura manchándose, de alguna forma, tendrían que cargarlo al granero sin manchar el piso; miro a la mesa, esperando verla hecha un desastre. Claro, estaba rota, partida por la mitad, el mantel no estaba en mejores condiciones, se le ocurrió envolver al cadáver con cuidado, como si fuera un enorme Kåldolmar*, solo que este estaba envuelto de tela…

Jamás iba a volver a comer un Kåldolmar.

Así pues, tomo el mantel y lo extendió en el suelo, con asco, trato de tomar la mano del Lars muerto, estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando sintió su mano inhumanamente fría. Escucho a su esposa acercarse, ya lavada y cambiada; busco algo de consuelo en su mujer, tal vez algo de fortaleza, la gente siempre decía que Hiccup era el afeminado, y tal vez tenían razón.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Envolver su cuerpo en ese mantel. Luego, lo llevaremos al granero, y ahí se quedara hasta mañana o hasta que terminemos de limpiar. —explico Hiccup, Astrid asintió y decidió ayudarlo. Ambos levantaron el cadáver y lo colocaron en el mantel, resolvieron que era más fácil atarlo en el granero y envolverlo una vez desmembrado, por lo que con cuidado lo llevaron hasta el enorme granero y lo dejaron escondido en un montículo de paja.

No habían puesto un pie en la casa cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Marido y mujer se miraron entre sí, asustados, ¿Quién podría ser tan tarde? ¿Habían llamado la atención? ¿De quién? ¿¡Por qué estaban tocando la maldita puerta!?

— ¿Invitaste a alguien más?—pregunto Hiccup en un susurro, sin embargo estaba alterado y sonaba como un grito contenido.

— ¡Claro que no!—respondió ella de vuelta y de la misma forma. — ¿Tu invitaste a alguien?

— ¡¿Por qué rayos te lo preguntaría entonces?!

— ¿Hiccup? ¿Astrid? ¿Están ahí dentro?

Esa familiar voz…

— ¡¿Por qué tu madre está aquí?!—exploto Astrid en un susurro.

— ¡No lo sé!

— ¡Pues tienes que abrir la puerta!

— ¡No puedo abrir la puerta! ¡Hay montones y montones de sangre!

— ¡No me iré hasta que abran la puerta!—canturreo Valka.

— ¡No se ira hasta que le abran la puerta!

— ¡Ya oí!

— ¡Pues abre!

Valka esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de la casa, algo nerviosa. Escucho como desbloqueaban la puerta y luego vio solo la cara de su hijo en una rendija de la puerta, esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa y bastante tiesa, cosa que no la relajaba en absoluto; le pareció extraño que la manera de actuar de Hiccup. Solo con ver sus ojos sabía que algo andaba bastante mal.

— ¡Hola mamá!—saludo Hiccup con demasiado entusiasmo. Valka enarco una ceja—No esperábamos visitas tan tarde… ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

Valka no paraba de mirarlo.

—Escuche ruidos desde mi casa—señalo el lugar, Hiccup siguió con la mirada la mano de su madre—Quise venir a ver si todo estaba bien. Sonaban como gritos… ¿Dónde está Astrid?

— ¡Oh! ¡Astrid…! ¡Esta… justo aquí!—Hiccup volvió la mirada hacia dentro de la casa, Astrid le hacía señas de no querer acercarse. —A mi lado, ¿no es así, cariño?

Hiccup no la llamaba así. Jamás lo había hecho. Jamás.

Astrid apareció junto a Hiccup, muy pegada a él sin revelar el interior de la casa. Valka lo noto aún más inusual, a pesar de que la sonrisa de Astrid parecía más natural y menos tensa como la de Hiccup.

—Hola, Valka.

—Hola, Astrid. —Saludó la mujer mayor. — ¿Todo bien? Es que escuche gritos y golpes… creí escuchar a alguien pidiendo ayuda…

— ¡Oh! ¿Oíste eso, cariño?—Hiccup se hizo el desentendido, mirando a Astrid con demasiado afecto—Mamá escucho mis gritos por ayuda.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Al parecer tu madre se dio cuenta de que eres un bebé. —respondió ella de acuerdo. Hiccup se molestó genuinamente por el comentario. —Lo lamento, Valka, es que Hiccup y yo estábamos… eh… ah…

—Teniendo sexo. —atajo Hiccup.

—Peleando. —respondió a su vez Astrid al mismo tiempo que el castaño. Ambos se miraron entre sí, nuevamente, esta vez desconcertados.

Valka estaba confundida.

—Es que a veces… peleamos mientras tenemos sexo. —explico Hiccup, tratando de hacer la que mentira se volviera convincente—Bueno, es que a ella le gusta golpearme y…

—A él le gusta que lo golpee.

—Eh… sí, me encanta que me maltraten y me dominen. —Hiccup asintió, humillado.

—Es divertido. —aseguro la rubia.

Valaca no sabía exactamente que responder.

—Oh… bueno, ¿creen que pueda entrar? Hace algo de frio y…

— ¡NO!—gritaron ambos a la vez, asustando a la mujer.

—Es decir—Hiccup negó con la cabeza—Mamá, no puedes entrar, tenemos un desastre adentro.

—Sí, hay manchas en las paredes…

— ¿Manchas en las paredes?—repitió Valka.

—Oh, sí, somos salvajes. No quieres saber, mamá.

Valka parpadeo dos veces, tratando de procesar a información.

—Bueno… eh, en ese caso... tal vez deba ir a casa e intentar olvidar lo que me acaban de decir. —sonrió la mujer, algo apenada y queriéndolo de verdad.

—Es una buena idea, Astrid y yo debemos limpiar.

—Sí, tenemos mucho que hacer—coincidió la rubia.

—De acuerdo, los veré mañana…

— ¡Adiós!

— ¡Hasta mañana!—Astrid se apartó de la puerta y Hiccup la cerró para luego volver a bloquearla. —Eso estuvo cerca.

— ¡Le acabo de decir a mi madre que soy un sumiso!

—No le veo lo malo, toma un trapeador y ayúdame.

Hiccup la vio caminar, como una persona completamente normal hacia un trapeador, fue entonces cuando se decidió preguntarle:

— ¿Por qué te lo comiste?—fue sin tacto, sin amabilidad. Astrid se giró y respondió secamente, pero desconcertada.

—No lo sé, la comida no sabía bien. Tenía hambre y me lo comí.

Hiccup fue hasta ella y reparo en la tarta de éxito de la cocina.

—Por lo menos no arruinaste la tarta. —señaló, haciendo que la rubia rodara los ojos.

* * *

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Lars?

Era de mañana, Hiccup y Astrid habían logrado desmugrar la sangre de la cocina, de milagro, claro. No habían dormido toda la noche y por el momento no tenían comedor, solo la pequeña mesa de la cocina; Hiccup había empezado a diseñar una nueva con la excusa de que Astrid y él ya no la encontraban cómoda. Gobber lo había creído de verdad y ahora estaba en la fragua trazando.

Y tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo de Lars.

Había dejado a su esposa desmembrando las partes que les habían faltado. Todavía sin hallar respuesta de él porque Astrid había decidido comerse a su invitado, quien por cierto, no parecía ser quien aparentaba.

— ¿Lars?—repitió Gobber, Hiccup detuvo sus trazos asustado.

Estaba _pasando_.

—… No se ha paseado por aquí. —Termino Gobber, luego miro a Hiccup, con la armadura recién lavada a pulso, sin mancha alguna que pudiera delatarlo. — ¿Tú lo has visto, Hiccup?

No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

—Eh, no, no lo he visto.

Había acordado con Astrid que ninguno de los dos hablaría del tema, y si alguien preguntaba, dirían que Lars jamás llego, se harían los desentendidos. Eso daba más credibilidad.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo les fue en la cena de ayer? ¿Le sacaste algo?—pregunto Eret, con algo de malicia.

 _Yo no, Astrid le saco unas cuantas tripas…_

—Pues… jamás llegó. —respondió Hiccup, actuando lo mejor que podía. —Lo esperamos hasta la noche pero no hubo ni señas.

—Qué extraño. No estaba en su cabaña esta mañana. —informo Eret, mirando a Hiccup con una arruga en la frente. No había visto esa sonrisa nunca… y esa forma de sonreír le daba algo de miedo.

—Bah. —Gobber le quitó importancia al asunto sacudiendo su mano. —Debe estar por ahí explorando la isla como siempre…

Hiccup dejo de sonreír por un momento.

— ¿Exploraba la isla todo el tiempo?

— ¿No sabias?

Eso podría significar muchas cosas, entre ellas, que Astrid había matado a la persona correcta.

Astrid por su parte, había terminado de destazar el cuerpo de Lars. En el camino, Lars había perdido los ojos y gran parte del cerebro; tanto trabajo le había dado hambre a su bebé, encontró la caja donde pondrían a Lars y el dejo ahí salvo por unas excepciones, los dedos de las manos, ambos pies, y algunas viseras. Esas las puso en el cuarto donde guardaban la carne y que estaba repleto de hielo. Las escondió en otra caja y se sentó exhausta en el suelo donde debía estar el comedor, miro su vientre y luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—le dijo a su vientre. — ¿No pudiste ser un bebé normal y tener antojos de cosas normales?—reprocho. Sin embargo, estaba asustada porque no le estaba dando la preocupación que la situación requería, era como si no hubiera hecho algo tan malo como haberse comido a alguien y que ahora sus restos estaban en el granero.—Debo hablar con Gothi… ella debe guardar el secreto de todo esto… espero…

Alguien toco la puerta y ella tuvo un sobresalto, vio todas sus prendas manchadas de sangre y se preocupó todavía más, lanzo una maldición y luego se levantó, tenía que cambiarse antes de atender la visita.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente?—mascullo, enfadada. —Una quiere saber porque una mujer embarazada se come a las personas y esta gente…

Toc toc…

— ¡En seguida abro!—dijo en voz más alta y audible, busco con que cubrirse, pero no encontró nada útil. Una voz familiar le contesto.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, Astrid!—era Fishlegs, Astrid soltó otra maldición en voz más baja y subió rápidamente a su habitación, buscando que ponerse. Encontró una túnica de Hiccup que le quedaba grande y unas mallas. No había rastro de otra falda y no recordaba donde había puesto su vestido de emergencia, empezó a sudar. Detestaba la sensación. —Te estaba buscando, ¿puedo pasar?

Astrid se lo pensó un momento, Fishlegs no era tan fisgón como lo pudieron ser los gemelos o cualquier persona. Después de todo solo querría alguna herramienta de Hiccup o un plano o lo que sea…

—Claro—acepto ella desde las escaleras—Estoy arriba.

La puerta se abrió y se escucharon pasos pesados en la casa, Fishlegs cerró la puerta y Astrid se vistió a toda prisa. Escondiera ropa ensangrentada y se puso todo lo demás.

Bajo descalza, porque las botas también habían sido manchadas, tenía unas bajo y se lamentó por eso.

—Lamento la tardanza, hoy es día de lavado y acabo de levantarme. —Fishlegs estaba mirando el área vacía donde debía estar el comedor con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro, a pesar de esto, se giró a verla. La túnica era larga y las medias ayudaban bastante. — ¿Qué se te ofrece Fishlegs?—cuestiono con una sonrisa bastante natural. Por un momento temió tener los labios manchados de sangre.

—Oh, solo vine por unos planos que Hiccup ha estado haciendo. Necesito pensar en el material que vamos a usar para el techo del nuevo establo para Bucket, no sé si usar arce o fresnos… ¿Y el comedor?

—Se rompió—sonrió Astrid con inocencia.

— ¿Cómo?—cuestiono Fishlegs sin entender.

—Hiccup y yo no somos muy cuidadosos con las cosas, ya sabes… hoy es el comedor, la siguiente semana serán las encimeras y tal vez después sea la tina de baño… ¿ya te vas, Fishlegs?

Fishlegs enrojeció, dando a entender que pudo haber vivido una vida larga y feliz sin estar notificado de aquello. Astrid se sintió bien de haber desviado la atención del muchacho en otra cosa. La excusa del sexo era mejor de lo que se esperaban.

—Solo necesitaba los planos…

—Ah, sí—Astrid mira su alrededor y vio sobre la encimera algunos planos. Los abrió y noto que eran de un techo. Se los paso al rubio y este agradeció. —Oye, Fishlegs, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?—lo detuvo antes de que este se fuera por donde vino muerto de vergüenza— ¿Podrías asegurarte de que todo esté en orden con el desfile?, tengo algunas cosas que lavar y bastantes pendientes.

—Ah, claro, le diré a Snotlout que me ayude… ¿quieres que busque madera para su comedor?—señalo el espacio vacío.

—Es una excelente idea. Hiccup empezó a hacer bocetos de una nueva…

—Oh bien, la dejare en su granero más tarde.

 **¡EL NO PODIA ENTRAR AL GRANERO!**

— ¡NO!—grito Astrid tan fuerte que el rubio se sobresaltó asustado, casi tira los planos, por cierto. Astrid se calmó un momento. —Quiero decir, no puedes entrar en el granero. —Dijo en un tono menos alterado, pero Fishlegs seguía tan blanco como la leche—Es que tenemos un desastre atrás, y me daría mucha vergüenza que lo vieras…

—Bueno, entonces puedo dejarlo cerca del congelador.

— ¡AHÍ TAMPOCO!—Astrid volvió a asustarlo—Lo siento, es que… odiamos el desorden, bueno, excepto en el granero… creo que lo mejor sería que dejaras la madera con Hiccup en la fragua…

—Oh… de acuerdo—murmuro Fishlegs, asustado por el comportamiento de la rubia. —Solo no me causes otro ataque cardiaco…

—Lo siento. —murmuro ella apenada, pero también estaba algo aliviada, Fishlegs parecía tener más interés en salir que en ser más inquisitivo en la cuestión del granero. El rubio se despidió y dejo a Astrid con un cadáver escondido en el granero, sin saber qué hacer.

Apenas Fishlegs se fue, escucho como este saludaba a alguien, ella se asomó por la ventana y vio a su esposo devolviendo el saludo y corriendo hasta la casa. Abrió la puerta a una velocidad impresionante; dio un portazo y cerró una ventana cercana, camino apresuradamente hacia su esposa, haciendo bastante rudo con la pierna de metal, tenía los ojos desorbitados y la cara del color del papel.

—¿Qué te traes?—cuestiono Astrid confusa. Hiccup cerró la puerta que había usado ella para mirar hacia afuera, tenía la respiración alterada y errática, lo cual la hizo preocuparse mas. —Oye, estas consiguiendo que me asuste…

—Están buscando a Lars—murmuro Hiccup, Astrid entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, eso puede ser un problema… ¿Les dijiste que no lo buscaran, verdad?—pregunto Astrid con un deje de esperanza, Hiccup la miro a los ojos, sin mucha expresión en el rostro.— ¿Verdad?—pregunto Astrid entre dientes, alterándose también. —Hiccup…— dijo como si estuviera regañándolo—Tenemos un cadáver en nuestro granero…

—Lo sé—murmuro el castaño.

—Y la última vez que la gente lo vio se dirigía a nuestra casa—señalo el suelo con el fin de ser más específica—Vendrá la gente a hacer preguntas… Valka escucho gritos, y si alguien más lo hizo…

—Ya sé—respondió el castaño preocupado a punto de colapsar. —Es solo que creí, que si ordenaba una búsqueda, ellos no buscarían aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, les dije que jamás llego a casa. Su casa sigue cerrada, en orden, solo hay que ir, buscar algo de ropa, hacer como que se fugó de la isla—explico Hiccup, Astrid lo miro sin confiar en él—Por ahora Eret y Snotlout lo están buscando en el bosque, nadie ha revisado su casa.

—Bueno, eso es un punto a favor. —Astrid se vio un poco mejor, más aliviada—Tenemos que ir ahora, debemos llevarnos la balsa sin que nadie nos vea… Y todas sus cosas.

—De una vez la ponemos en el agua… con algunas cosas, quien sabe con quienes estaba Lars… Tal vez era un cazador de dragones. —conjeturo Hiccup, poniendo una mano en su barbilla, luego reparo en la vestimenta de su esposa— ¿Esa es mi túnica?

—No encuentro la ropa en ninguna parte—dijo Astrid con los labios entrecerrados.

—Oh, la puse cerca del baño. —Respondió Hiccup con una sonrisa, Astrid lo miro enfadada—Es que ya hay muchas cosas en la recamara.

—Debes terminar el closet. —le recordó Astrid poniendo sus brazos en jarras—No podemos tener la ropa por toda la casa.

—Lo terminaría si alguien no hubiera destrozado el comedor. —contesto de vuelta el castaño, fastidiado.

—Lo del comedor no tiene nada que ver, tú no lo terminaste antes…

—¿Por qué discutimos por el closet ahora?

—¡Porque no lo has terminado!

—¡Oh vamos!—exclamo Hiccup rodando los ojos. —Lo terminare después de que nos deshagamos de Lars. —Astrid rodo los ojos con fastidio. —Será el mejor closet del mundo, lo prometo. —la tomo de las manos y ella acepto con fastidio, a pesar de sentir que el gesto había sido demasiado lindo y dulce. –Bien, es hora de ir a por la ropa de sujeto.

Debido a los preparativos y el hecho de ir por senderos poco transitados, nadie recordó haber visto a los jefes de la isla cerca de la casa de Lars. Hiccup llevaba un saco donde poner las cosas que se supone que Lars se había llevado a la hora de irse, abrir la casa fue algo fácil y todavía más fácil entrar, el lugar estaba ordenado y limpio.

En la cocina, había algunos trastes sucios, más que nada cuencos con masa seca dentro (seguramente de masa para realizar la tarta del éxito), algunas cascaras de huevo (habían soltado un ligero olor desagradable a decir verdad), y restos de comida. Más adelante estaba la habitación, la cama estaba hecha, Hiccup tenía los nervios de punta, su pierna a veces podía ser muy ruidosa.

—Muy bien. —murmuro Astrid, mirando a su alrededor—Supongamos que se fue de la isla, ¿Qué se llevaría?

—No toda la ropa, sobrecargaría la balsa. —susurro Hiccup, luego abrió el armario, tomo algunas prendas ligeras y las puso en la bolsa, Astrid miro en los cajones, encontrando algunos papeles, un diario y un mapa. En el mapa se señalaba una ruta, que seguía exactamente la que habían tomado al huir del viejo Berk, las islas en las que habían descansado a ratos, donde habían descansado para comer… todas estas estaban tachadas con carbón hasta que se mostraba la del Nuevo Berk, este estaba rodeado por varios círculos, como si se quisiera remarcar el lugar.

—Hiccup. —Lo llamo ella, con voz bastante baja. —creo que… creo que no me equivoque al matarlo.

Hiccup se giró sin entender la oración dicha por su esposa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mira esto. —se giró y le dio el mapa, Hiccup no lo vio mucho pero bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

—¡Ese bastardo!

—Lo sé, nos estaba mintiendo.

—Estaba buscando la isla, ¿Por qué?

—Tu madre tenía razón, venia por nosotros…— mustio Astrid, ambos dirigieron su mirada al escritorio donde habían hojas sueltas y una carta. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Bueno, es hora de desenmascararlo—decidió Hiccup.

* * *

—¡Eso era! ¡Ya me acorde! ¡Era Esben!—exclamó Eret reconociendo al sujeto una vez Hiccup termino de leer la carta, los demás, toda la pandilla en sí, también escuchaban con atención acerca de la carta. Los gemelos eran los que tenían los ojos más abiertos—Se llamaba Esben "El feo"—los demás lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados—Era ironía, los cazadores solíamos ser muy… bueno, creíamos ser muy graciosos y tal vez si era gracioso…— los demás seguían viéndole fijamente—Y tal vez no me acordaba mucho de él porque la última vez que lo vi estábamos en un bar y…

—Bueno, eso ya no importa mucho—mustio Valka, luego le quito a Hiccup la carta de las manos.—Nos engañó a todos y desapareció, debemos encontrarlo antes de que llegue con las personas que lo obligaron a venir.—Valka se miró decidida, pero Hiccup negó la cabeza.

—Cuando entramos a la casa la vimos vacía, como si hubiera salido muy apresurado de ella. —se apresuró a explicar Astrid. —No había comida, algunas prendas habían desaparecido, hasta que…

—Encontramos la balsa. —Hiccup señalo hacia afuera de la casa, su casa, ahí estaba la balsa donde lar había llegado, con algo de comida dentro y gran parte de la ropa dentro de esta. Los demás la miraron con asombro. —no tenía a Lars… quizá huyo o…

—Se cayó—murmuro Astrid de manera siniestra, los demás la miraron con extrañeza, sin embargo, volvieron a ver la balsa. —Bueno, creo que… esta algo muerto o algo así.

—Alto, ¿encontraron la balsa a la deriva, llena de cosas como comida o ropa, pero sin Lars?—cuestiono Snotlout.— ¿eso no es nada extraño?—todos los demás le miraron confundidos. —quiero decir, ¿no es algo raro que… literalmente no haya nadie más involucrado en esto?

—Los cazadores de dragones nunca trabajan solos—dijo Eret rascándose la barbilla. —sus barcos no deben estar lejos.

—Tal vez trato de despistarnos. —aventuro Fishlegs, Astrid e Hiccup empalidecieron, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada. —Quizá…

—Quizá solo este muerto en medio del mar. —Le interrumpió Astrid de forma grosera—Piénsenlo, esa es una carta que seguramente iba a enviar, tal vez solo la olvido y se fue a toda prisa porque algo se le complico.

—Astrid tiene razón. —secundo Hiccup. —Además, si un barco se hubiera acercado, creo que todos o por lo menos alguien en la aldea pudo haberlo visto.

—Pues, los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo. —asintió Ruffnut.

—Incluso los más trágicos. —acepto Tuffnut con aire solemne.

—No lo sé, parece algo un poco… conveniente. Huir y que luego tu balsa este a la deriva. —Gobber se rasco la barbilla, luego, miro fijamente a los esposos.— ¿Seguros que no había nada más en la casa o en la balsa?

—No. —negaron ambos esposos al mismo tiempo.

—Pero, si los hace sentir tranquilos, haremos una ronda de vigilancia Astrid y yo, esta misma noche, después de los fuegos artificiales. —aseguro Hiccup, los demás asintieron convencidos. —solo así sabremos qué es lo que en realidad Lars o Esben tramaba.

Por supuesto, no hubo absolutamente nada, la excusa de cuidar la aldea había sido perfecta para poder enterrar el cuerpo restante de Lars. Astrid no había encontrado la tapa de la caja y ahora, había un reguero de sangre en toda la arena.

—Actúa natural, natural…— canturreo Hiccup, Astrid trago saliva.

De los arbustos salieron los gemelos Torton.

—Hiccup…— dijo Astrid asustada y con un sentimiento de perdición, puesto que los gemelos no se callaban nada nunca. Jamás. Nunca.

—Ya sé, estamos perdidos.

—Oigan chicos, queríamos saber si habían oído el estruendo, ya saben, reventamos los súper híper mega ruidosos…

—Y…

—Hola. —sonrió la pareja.

Hubo un momento de silencio, uno donde los cuatro se quedaron quietos, los gemelos observando la escena, donde había miembros de Lars, así como huesos y viseras adornaban la playa, así como la sangre sobre los cuerpos de la joven pareja casada. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada hasta que alguien más apareció de las sombras.

Era Valka junto con Gobber. Hiccup lejos de sentirse preocupado se sintió fastidiado.

—¡Chicos! Creímos que sería un buen momento para relevarlos en su turno…— hablo Gobber feliz de la vida hasta que vio la escena.

Valka lanzo un grito, pero nadie se movió de su lugar.

—¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!—bramo Gobber.

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron sin saber que decir.

Astrid hablo antes.

—Eh, estoy embarazada—sonrió mientras fingía felicidad. Hiccup sonrió de manera nerviosa.

—¡Está embarazada!—secundo.

Tenían problemas, y muy serios.

* * *

*Son comidas típicas de los vikingos y de lugares como Noruega y Suecia, Kåldolmar es una especie de niño envuelto sueco... ejeje.

¿Supieron cual? Les di practicamente la respuest en el titulo xd


	12. Guantes Para Navidad

Universo: AU, Moderno.

Rating: K

Paring: Hiccstrid, asies

Summary: Después de atrapar a un importante cartel de drogas, la detective Hofferson ha estado bajo mucho estrés, por lo que su nerviosismo e ira han causado estragos en el precinto, por ende su capitán ha decidido que Astrid debía ir a clases de crochet... Aunque ella no quiera.

 **¡YA ES NAVIDAD!**

* * *

Stoick se encontraba en su oficina cuando escuchó lo que parecía el inicio de una pelea en la cocina del precinto. Sabía exactamente quien estaba causando tal escándalo contra Tuffnut Thorton por segunda vez consecutiva esta mañana; así como por qué nadie iba a ir en rescate del rubio. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se levantaba se su escritorio y se dirigía hasta la puerta.

Astrid Hofferson era su mejor detective, muy por encima de todos los demás. Era inteligente, ruda, tenaz y astuta, además de ser una chica bastante bonita; pero tenía algunos problemas temperamentales, los cuales no siempre suponían un problema, vamos, Astrid sabía exactamente como defenderse de los demás y parte de esa defensa era su temperamento o su hermetismo. Pero en estos últimos días, esto ya empezaba a ser excesivo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Astrid atrapó a uno de los capos más importantes de droga, había sido un trabajo de meses, lleno de callejones sin salida y bastante trabajo duro, pero después de todo aquel tiempo, lo había conseguido. Ahora que lo había logrado, todos los casos que llegaban al precinto se habían vuelto evidentemente más tranquilos. Astrid había perdido la cabeza en la reunión de aquella mañana después de recibir un caso de robo de bicicletas, y no había dejado de refunfuñar camino a su escritorio. Eret, el sargento a cargo, incluso se sentía algo intimidado por la manera en la que Astrid podía llegar a actuar y tuvo que intervenir mientras ella interrogaba a los sospechosos del robo o los adolescentes terminarían llorando y probablemente con severos traumas.

En este momento, de hecho, Astrid había tomado su porra y se encontraba golpeando al horno de microondas con ella. Tuffnut había corrido hasta su escritorio, para luego refugiarse debajo de este; los demás la miraban desde lejos, algunos desconcertados, sin que nadie pudiera o quisiera detenerla.

-¡... ESTÚPIDA COSA!- exclamaba Astrid mientras le daba de golpes al horno semi destruido. Stoick puso sus manos en la cintura.- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CALIENTAS MI MALDITO STRUDEL DE... MANZANA?!- con cada palabra, el horno recibía un porrazo más fuertemente que el anterior.- ¡AAHHHH!- rugió furiosa.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó Stoick a Ruffnut, su secretaria, hermana gemela de Tuffnut. Ella parecía más bien aburrida y miraba su teléfono.

-Lo único que sé, es que ese microondas tendrá que ser reemplazado y que Astrid Hofferson jamás debe acercarse a uno de ellos.- contestó la gemela. Stoick rodo los ojos.

\- Tuff le preguntó algo.- respondió el detective más cercano, Fishelgs.- Ella se enfadó y se giró para tomar su strudel de manzana. Y bueno, se dio cuenta de que no había encendido el horno...

-De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente.- sentenció el Capitán.- ¡HOFFERSON!- vocifero. Astrid dejo de golpear el horno, y miro a su superior como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo; Stoick le echó una rápida mirada y luego negó con la cabeza.- Deje ese horno de microondas en paz y venga a mi oficina de inmediato.- dijo y se volvió de camino a su oficina.

Astrid guardó su porra y pareció recordar a Tuffnut, lo buscó con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, le señaló directamente.

-¡Volveré por ti!- le espetó y caminó dando zancadas hasta la oficina del capitán.

-¿Qué rayos de preguntaste?- pregunto el sargento. Tuffnut sacó su cabeza temblando.

-Si era su periodo la que la tenía así.- Tuffnut volvió a esconderse.- ¿Estuvo mal?

-Eres hombre muerto, hermano.- comentó Ruffnut.

Astrid cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Stoick se sentó detrás de su escritorio, mirando severamente a la rubia, ella solamente se sentó frente a él mordiéndose el labio interno con tanta fuerza que no tardaría en sangrar. Entrecerró los ojos de manera desafiante.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Astrid, Stoick solo carraspeo.- Si es por lo del inútil del microondas, yo lo pagaré, es más, compraré uno mejor, estoy harta de los que compran en esta comisaría...

-No es solo por el microondas.- respondió Stoick.-Bueno, en realidad sí que tiene que ver, es el doceavo que compramos este mes, ¿puedo saber por qué demonios estabas dándole porrazos a ese horno?

-No calentaba mi Strudel...

-¡Los Strudels se calientan en tostadores!- respondió Stoick casi automáticamente.- ¡No en los microondas! ¡Son como las pop tarts! ¡Cielos, Astrid!- exclamó Stoick perdiendo la calma. —Te llamé aquí porque tienes a toda la comisaría aterrada... más de lo normal.- explicó Stoick recuperando la compostura.- He recibido quejas por parte de civiles aterrados también... ¡Hasta Eret te tiene miedo!

-Se comió mi yogurt...

-Lo amenazaste de muerte- respondió él, negó con la cabeza.- Astrid, si sigues así no podrás trabajar en más casos...

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero...!

-Tienes que atender tus problemas de ira y controlar tus nervios. No puedes seguir agrediendo a tanta gente.- razonó el capitán, Astrid solo se cruzó de brazos, no entendía que tenía un problema y eso era lo peor de todo.- Necesitas terapia, distraerte un poco.

-Lo hago.

-Ir al campo de tiro no cuenta.- atajó su superior, Astrid estuvo a punto de agregar algo más.- Ni ninguna tarea que incluya violencia. Necesitas algo más pacífico, ¿qué tan bien cocinas?

-Una vez casi mato a alguien.- contestó la rubia con simpleza.

Stoick suspiro.- No se me da nada bien, así que compro la comida.

-¿Has intentado la alfarería?

-Mi paciencia no da para hacer vasijas que no usare jamás o que le terminaré dando a mamá.- Astrid evadía las preguntas de manera olímpica, pero Stoick no quería rendirse de ninguna manera.

-¿Pintura?

-Mis dibujos son terribles.

-No tienes que ser buena.

-De verdad lo son.

-¿Y qué me dices de tejer?

Astrid levantó las cejas. Eso era algo que no planeaba intentar ni por asomo; Astrid podía llegar a ser paciente en algunas cosas, pero en cosas como tejer suéteres o bufandas, la idea de estar sentada, estática en algún lado, como una anciana era algo que no podía imaginar para ella. De ninguna forma.

-La idea me enferma.- admitió con algo de desprecio.- Agh, solo deme unos días más, prometo relajarme y no tratar de matar a Tuffnut o a Snotlout en alguna misión...

-¿Ya lo intentaste?

-Diablos, no. Mire, estoy bien...

Stoick tuvo una idea. Valka siempre recibía a nuevos reclutas, así que supuso que no sería problema tener a una alumna más.

-Creo que ya se lo que puedes hacer.- tomó un post-it de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en él.- Quiero que cuando termine tu turno te dirijas a esta dirección. Mi esposa te recibirá y ella misma me dirá que fuiste a donde te dije.- le entregó el pequeño papel amarillo. Astrid no reconoció muy bien la dirección.

-¿A dónde quiere que vaya?

-Es sorpresa. Y es obligatorio ir, me preocupa que tu actitud te cause problemas en futuro, Astrid. De verdad.- le dijo, ella respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de la seriedad en las palabras de su capitán.- Quizá sí pruebas algo nuevo y menos violento, te sientas mejor y dejes de romper tantos microondas.

-Bueno, quizá tenga razón. No puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

Estacionó la moto en frente del edificio gris a un lado de la calle. Del lugar estaba saliendo una linda niña con un tutu junto con su mamá, por lo que Astrid se imaginó que Stoick Haddock la había llevado a un estudio de ballet, y pensó seriamente en volver a su motocicleta, sin embargo recordó las palabras que su capitán le había dicho en su despacho. Así que regresó al edificio y cruzó la puerta, buscando la puerta que había en el post it.

Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un lugar con distintos talleres.

Podía escuchar la música mezclada entre el taller de ballet y tal vez uno de salsa; sin embargo, ninguna parecía ser su puerta. Tuvo que subir las escaleras, y la encontró justo frente a ella.

No salía música de ella, no parecía haber mucho movimiento.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó como una silla se movía, la puerta se abrió y Astrid vio a una mujer de enormes ojos verdes, cabello castaño recogido en dos especies de trenzas. La miró y parpadeo dos veces, para luego abrir aún más sus ojos enormes y su boca; Astrid no podía estar más confundida.

-Eh, hola, el Capitán Haddock me dijo que viniera aquí porque tengo...

-¡Oh sí, tu eres Astrid!- exclamó la mujer, Astrid intentó sonreír para disimular la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.—Stoick me habló mucho de ti, eres la detective con problemas de la ira que destruye hornos de microondas.- la describió la mujer con cierta inocencia.- Soy Valka, la esposa de Stoick.- se presentó la mujer con amabilidad e ignorando que Astrid estaba tratando de no fruncir el ceño.- Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir, ven, pasa.—La invitó a entrar y la rubia atravesó la puerta. Vio mesas para tres personas puestas uniformemente en el salón, sentados en bancos estaban personas de la tercera edad muy entretenidos tejiendo.

Tejiendo.

Había una mesa con dos adorables abuelitas, cotilleando entre ellas una tejiendo un enorme jersey y la otra lo que parecía ser unos pequeñísimos guantes. En otra mesa, una mujer le ayudaba a su esposo a tejer con una aguja bastante grande, al fondo, se veía a un joven también tejiendo.

Tejiendo.

-Maldita sea.- murmuró Astrid al ver de lo que se trataba el taller. Valka seguía sonriendo a su lado.

-Stoick siempre que tiene problemas con algún detective lo envía aquí. Y parece que funciona.- explicó Valka suavemente. —Puedo prestarte una madeja que tengo por aquí, ¿sabes coser?

Astrid le miró de una forma que helaba la sangre de cualquier persona. Valka, sin embargo, solamente levantó las cejas y le dio un vistazo fugaz a la sala.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que Hiccup puede ayudarte.- buscó a alguien con la mirada y Astrid casi quería gritar a los cielos que esperaba que no fuera una anciana cotilla que no parará de hablar jamás.- ¡Hiccup!- el muchacho que estaba en el fondo se volvió, bueno, eso estaba mucho mejor.- ¿Puedes venir aquí?- el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y dejo donde estaba su tejido, llevaba puesta una chaqueta con una playera verde debajo, pantalones rectos y botas. Su forma de caminar sugería que tenía una lesión en la pierna o algo parecido. Una vez él llegó, la detective observó que "Hiccup" era mucho más alto que ella, delgado y usaba colonia de manera bastante sutil. Punto para el sujeto.- Hiccup, ella es Astrid. Astrid, él es Hiccup, él te enseñará los puntos básicos, podrás empezar a hacer una linda bufanda pronto y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo una funda para mi arma?- cuestionó Astrid, viéndose escéptica, sintiéndose molesta por el hecho de haber sido engañada por su capitán para venir a una especie de club de tejido lleno de ancianos tejiendo y a un chico, quien por cierto, había sonreído por su broma carente de gracia y agresiva. Valka, por el contrario, solo se encogió de hombros, actuando como si Astrid no hubiese dicho nada.

Ambos caminaron a la mesa sin pronunciar palabra. Astrid pudo captar algunos murmullos hacia ellos, los cuales alimentaban la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Llegaron a la mesa donde Hiccup tenía su madeja y un tejido en forma de cuenco de color rojo, debió darse cuenta de que Astrid la miraba intentando descifrar que era, porque la sostuvo frente a su cara y dijo:

-Es la cabeza de un Spiderman.- su voz era nasal, pero suave de alguna manera, por lo que no era molesta, sin perder lo varonil. A pesar de lo atractivo, Astrid seguía lo suficiente enfadada como para fijarse en sus lindos ojos verdes.- La empecé hoy, quiero que quede... eh, así- le enseñó un dibujo a lápiz en una hoja de papel de un Spiderman tipo chubby. Astrid todavía tenía el ceño fruncido.-No importa, de todas formas no quieres estar aquí, ¿cierto?—preguntó Hiccup con una sonrisa burlona, Astrid entrecerró los ojos.

-Ciertamente no.- mascullo Astrid.- Ni siquiera sé algo de esto.

-Bueno, mi función de hoy es esa.- atajó Hiccup encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo iré al almacén por un estambre grueso y una aguja.- habló Hiccup con voz tranquila, aunque si se notaba cauteloso, casi conciliador. Hizo que Astrid apretará más las manos, pero no hizo que dijera algo más.- ¿Algún color en específico? Menos el negro, no verías bien lo que hago.- bromeó y Astrid alzó las cejas, el chico parecía ajeno a su enojo y no parecía hacerlo para enfadarla más. Rodó los ojos.

-Rojo, supongo.

Hiccup desapareció por cinco minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Astrid se calmará un poco. Stoick le había mentido, ella había especificado que no necesitaba ir a ningún club de tejido o lo que sea que fuera aquel lugar repleto de ancianos y un chico que tenía una paciencia sobrenatural, nervios de acero... o era muy ingenuo. Pero mientras más pronto aprendiera aquello y demostrará que aprender a tejer no servía para nada, más pronto podría salir de aquel lugar.

-Eh, ya volví.- Hiccup regresó con una madeja roja, de un estambre mucho más grueso que el que tenía en la mesa y una aguja para el estambre.- Tejer es fácil, quizá te ayude a distraerte un poco.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Papá habla mucho de ti y de cómo lo haces pagar hornos de microondas cada semana.- el chico se sentó junto a ella, Astrid ya no sintió enfado, sino como un penoso rubor se acumulaba en todo el rostro, haciendo que se hinchara y que hormigas invisibles le pasarán por debajo de la piel causándole una picazón incomoda.

Oh.

-¿Tu padre es...?

-Stoick Haddock, tu jefe, sí.- Hiccup esta vez sí se rio con suavidad, le pasó la madeja.- Y la mujer con la que bromeaste sobre el arma es mi madre.- señaló con la cabeza a Valka quien ahora hablaba con la pareja de ancianos.- No lo hagas de nuevo, es muy pacifista, no es tan partidaria de las armas.- informó aumentando el picor que la rubia sentía en la cara.- En realidad me llamó Henry, pero todos me dicen Hiccup. Vengo todos los días después de terminar mi turno.

-¿Eres detective también?

-Papá quería, pero yo no. Soy ingeniero mecánico.- Hiccup buscó una punta del estambre.- Diseño piezas... pero no debe ser tan emocionante como cazar a malhechores, carteles de droga o asesinos en serie.- el chico miró a una Astrid lo suficientemente confundida para hablar y luego ladeo la cabeza.- ¿Quieres procesar eso o como empezar una... eh, bufanda?- Hiccup arrugó la frente y Astrid se hizo la nota metal de confrontar a Stoick después. Asintió sintiéndose idiota y Hiccup le enseñó a hacer nudos corredizos, cadenetas, y punto bajo.

.

Tejer había sido estresante, pero, no demasiado. Con el tiempo, le había encontrado gusto, no demasiado, pero lo había logrado. Terminó una bufanda medio decente en dos semanas, y ahora estaba terminando un neceser con cierre incluido. Todo gracias a la ayuda de Hiccup, quien de manera tranquila, le enseñaba cosas, a la par que hacía bromas o comentarios sarcásticos.

Con todo, el invierno estaba abriéndose paso, haciendo que tiendas empezarán a hacer la hostigante publicidad de "debes comprar un regalo de navidad o te mueres". Las ancianas del club tejían suéteres para sus nietos, de quienes hablaban sin parar. Una de ellas, muy orgullosa, ya había tejido tres trajecitos, cinco gorros diferentes e iba por el segundo par de muñequitos de lana para su nieto recién nacido. Astrid, por el contrario, no tenía nietos, y tampoco tenía suficiente tiempo para tejer una bufanda para cada uno de los chicos de la comisaría.

Suspiró y se vio aburrida en uno de los días que debía ir a tejer. No quería seguir haciendo bufandas.

Hiccup, por el contrario, ya había terminado la cabeza del Spiderman y se encontraba tejiendo el resto del minúsculo cuerpo.

-¿Aburrida?- habló, sorprendiéndola observándolo tejer. Él apenas la miró de reojo.- Te diría que uses los libros de allá con patrones para hacer algo, pero llegan a ser algo confusos...

-¿Sabes leer esas cosas?

Hiccup hizo una mueca. Ladeo la cabeza dando a entender que lo hacía a medias.

-Aún te queda YouTube.- comentó Hiccup animado.- Hay buenos tutoriales... ¿O quieres hacer uno de estos?- señaló al Spiderman.

-No creo que mi paciencia dé para eso.- se encogió de hombros.

-El WiFi es gratis.- Hiccup siguió su trabajo y Astrid buscó su teléfono, mientras lo hacía vio varios mensajes de Ruffnut preguntándole si ya le había pedido mínimo el número de teléfono a Hiccup. No era para menos, según todos sus compañeros en la comisaría ella no paraba de hablar de él y de lo paciente que era. Astrid rodó los ojos y sólo contestó que no.

Hiccup sí le gustaba. Bueno, no tanto así, se le hacía... atractivo.

Tenía temas interesantes de conversación y una bonita sonrisa, que asfixiaba las pequitas que tenía en sus mejillas. Las mujeres mayores le adoraban, en más de una ocasión le habían pedido sus medidas para un jersey, para gorros y para más cosas. Era educado y básicamente adorable. Pero Astrid no quería emocionarse con él, Hiccup era el prototipo de novio que cualquier otra chica querría, quizá incluso tenía novia (... o novio), o quizá ella no le interesaba demasiado.

Todavía rondaba en su cabeza el "nada pierdes con pedir su número" de Fishlegs. Astrid suspiro y viendo que no le quedaba suficiente tiempo para ver un tutorial y empezar a tejer algo, se decidió por hacerlo.

Trató de no verse como un manojo de nervios y ser lo más natural que podía. Sin mostrar interés, solo era una absurda pregunta casual.

Parpadeo un par de veces y se giró.

-¿Cuál es tu número?- cuestionó usando un tono como de interrogatorio policial. De acuerdo, se había pasado, y lo comprobó cuando Hiccup se giró con los ojos muy abiertos. Quizá lo había sobresaltado con tal pregunta.- Ah, lo siento, ¿te asuste o algo?

-Un poco.- jadeo Hiccup, luego negó con la cabeza.- ¿No te lo he dado, cierto?

-Nope.- ahora Astrid negó con la cabeza, todavía con el teléfono en las manos.- Me preguntaba si querrías dármelo para...- bueno, al diablo, iba a invitarlo a salir. Pero no en plan romántico, solo para conocerlo un poco mejor, quizá algo muy informal, como salir a tomar unas cervezas.- ... algún día invitarte un trago.- se encogió de hombros y se permitió sonreír de lado, pero solo un poco.

Hiccup volvió a verse asustado, cosa que alertó a Astrid y la confundió, su primer pensamiento fue: ¿me acelere?; pero luego volvieron las ideas de que Hiccup o no estaba disponible o no quería una cita en ese momento.

-¿Tú... quieres salir... conmigo?- tartamudeo el castaño, Astrid todavía confusa asintió, la actitud del muchacho era fácil de leer ahora. Estaba nervioso.- Oh, vaya...

-Sí. Hemos convivido tanto que sería lindo que saliéramos alguna vez para conocernos un poco mejor y no hablar de tejer o de mi estrés... o de hornos de microondas.- explicó Astrid. Se dio cuenta después, que había empleado la palabra "lindo" en su contestación.

Hiccup parpadeo.

-Oh.- fue lo que dijo.- Bueno, eso es...- carraspeo.- Eso me gustaría, claro. Un trago estaría bien.- asintió, todavía viéndose nervioso. Astrid le sonrió de manera sincera.- Te daré mi número y tú me avisas cuando...

-El viernes estoy libre.- informó Astrid mientras abría el marcador para registrar el número.- Salvó, claro, que tenga algún caso... o algo parecido.- ella rodó los ojos de forma cómica y le pasó el teléfono al castaño.

-Bien, eh...- apuntó el número.- Yo te avisó.

Y sí, le avisó después de un tiempo. Astrid descubrió que el muchacho era más lindo que nada, interesante y toda la cosa. En poco tiempo, Ruffnut y toda la comisaria habían notado que Astrid tenía una vibra diferente, mucho mejor que la anterior. El nuevo horno de microondas había estado intacto desde hacía dos semanas y Tuffnut se sentía agradecido de trabajar sus casos sobre su escritorio y no debajo de este.

Todos se preguntaban exactamente si Astrid salía con el chico del taller de tejido, cada que la veían todos trataban de lanzarle indirectas para saber si ella etapa saliendo por lo menos con alguien. Pero Astrid se conservaba hermética.

Hasta que llegó la semana antes de Navidad.

El lunes Astrid llegó puntual, con una bolsa de la tienda de telas.

Echó un vistazo a la computadora y trabajó durante una hora. Pareció terminar y sacó cosas de la bolsa: una madeja de estambre verde, otra negra, un gancho y un marcador en forma de espiral.

Tecleo unas cuantas cosas en la computadora y se quedó observando la pantalla durante unos instantes. Ruffnut la observaba pacientemente desde su lugar, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que su compañera estaba viendo en el monitor, al verla empezar a tejer de manera torpe, supo que Astrid Hofferson estaba haciendo un tutorial sobre algo.

-¡Te atrape!- Ruffnut saltó de su asiento y caminó directo al escritorio de Astrid, los demás echaron un vistazo por encima del hombro.- ¡Estas siguiendo un tutorial!

Astrid le regresó la mirada de manera neutral.

-Terminé lo que tenía pendiente.- respondió Astrid, pausando el video y mirando a una Ruffnut con aire triunfal. Para no ser un policía, Ruffnut tenía madera para ser uno.- ¿Qué les pasa estos días? Han estado preguntándome con quien he estado...

-¿Quieres decir que sí sales con alguien?- repuso Snotlout ligeramente dolido desde el otro lado de la oficina. Astrid rodó los ojos, pero no negó con la cabeza.

Es más, no negó en absoluto.

-No puedes solo estar alegre porque sí, Astrid.- insistió

Ruffnut.- leo el lenguaje corporal de todos los que están aquí. Incluso el del capitán Haddock y por supuesto que sé que sales con alguien.

-Pues sí, salimos, supongo...

-No intentes usar algún truco, nadie... Alto, ¿qué?

-Nos llevamos bien y él es lindo conmigo. No llevamos mucho tiempo, y no creo que sea nada serio aun pero...

-¡OH NO! ¿Qué hay de nosotros, nena?- repuso Snotlout desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Jamás hubo un nosotros, Snotlout.- le rechazó Astrid aun sin perder la calma.

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?- preguntó Eret, con una taza de café en la mano.

-Ya lo dije, no es nada serio.- Astrid se reclino en su silla, aún con la mirada de Ruffnut en ella.- Tal vez debí decírselos chicos, pero no he tenido...

-Alto, espera.- la frenó Fishlegs en seco, caminando hacia ella.- ¿Estas saliendo con el hijo del Capitán Haddock?

Astrid hizo una mueca y luego asintió.

-¿Y él lo sabe?- cuestionó Ruffnut con los ojos entrecerrados,

Astrid no pareció muy preocupada por eso.

-Es muy pronto para que me presente a sus padres.- la rubia se encogió de hombros.- Sí los hace sentir mejor, puede que necesite ayuda buscando un regalo para él.- repuso con extraña amabilidad, algo que tomó a todos por sorpresa.- Decidí tejer algo para él. —se escuchó un "a" audible por toda la comisaría.- Basta. Es muy complicado hacer un muñeco o una figura o un suéter...

-¡Uh, uh!- Tuffnut saltó de su escritorio hasta el de Astrid, repentinamente entusiasmado como un niño en Navidad.- ¿Qué tal una bufanda?

-Ya hice muchas bufandas. Creo que tengo una para cada uno de ustedes en el precinto.- exclamó Astrid, negando con la cabeza y sin ser muy dura con Tuffnut.- Quiero hacer algo diferente.

-Mide su cabeza y hazle un gorro.- Eret se encogió de hombros, dando la solución más fácil.- Lo usará cuando haga frio y en las tiendas de telas hay muchos telares circulares, así será más rápido que solo... ya sabes, hacer cadenas...

-¡Rayos, Eret!- gimió Ruffnut, intentando ser seductora, Eret dio un paso atrás.- Eres tan lindo, con esos músculos y tu simplicidad. Pero no, Astrid, todo el mundo regala gorros y bufandas en navidad, no le hagas un torpe gorro.

Eret protestó, pero Ruffnut lo hizo callar, con la excusa de que necesitaba pensar.

-¿Qué tal unos calcetines?- rompió el silencio Fishlegs, escuchando una protesta general por su idea, molesto, Fishlegs trató de defenderla.- ¿Qué? Oh, vamos, no es tan malo...

-¿Quién rayos regala calcetines tejidos, Fishlegs?—le interrumpió Snotlout.

-Es una completa locura, ¿cómo va a sacarle medidas a sus pies?-continuó Tuffnut.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó Astrid mientras tecleaba en la computadora, a

Ruffnut también se le había ocurrido una idea y tenía la esperanza de que Astrid había tenido la misma idea.

-¡Orejeras!- gritó Ruffnut.

-¡Guantes!- dijo Astrid a su vez. Pudo escuchar a Ruffnut y frunció el ceño.- ¿Orejeras?

-Están en tendencia.- justificó Ruffnut convencida. Snotlout resoplo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Ariana Grande las usa y por lo tanto están en tendencia. —Lo calló Ruffnut, fue efectivo porque Snotlout cerró la boca instantáneamente.- Ah, pues, busca un tutorial fácil y uno donde la chica no tiene la voz tan chillona... Detesto escuchar a chicas forzando demasiado la voz.

-Supongo que haré unos guantes sin dedos... Am, creo que puedo añadir estos dos colores y hacerles bonitas franjas.

El tutorial era sencillo. La mujer que tejía era adorable y explicaba perfectamente las puntadas y lo que se debía hacer. Astrid la seguía, tratando de entender bien lo que debía hacer, la mano de Hiccup era bastante más grande que la suya, así que tendría problemas para calcular el número de cadenetas que debía hacer, usó a Eret en el proceso, prefería que le quedarán un poco grandes a masivamente grandes si usaba a Fishlegs.

La primera vez que lo intentó, las puntadas se le fueron chuecas y por alguna razón el tejido se iba cerrando, quedando varias tallas más pequeño. Tuvo que volverlo a hacer, muy a su pesar, desde cero, mirando el video una y otra vez; el estambre se enredaba y a pesar de que la mujer del video lo hacia parecer sumamente fácil y aseguraba que en cada pieza se demoraba una hora, Astrid se demoraba mucho más tiempo, y tenía diversos problemas para adquirir la habilidad necesaria.

Sin embargo, cuando Hiccup la vio en Navidad, ella ya tenía los guantes hechos, él recibió el regalo y cuando se los probo se dio cuenta de que eran disparejos, que Astrid no sabía cómo ocultar los nudos o que no había cortado bien los hilos de estambre. Aun así, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Son los mejores guantes que me han dado…

-Ya sé que no, Feliz Navidad.

* * *

 **Algo rapido para Navidad, les ruego que me disculpen por no subirlo antes, tuve algunos compromisos.**

 **Esta basado tambien en Brooklyn 99 tambien, lel**


	13. Ajustes

**_He vuelto, he estado tomándome un descanso por la universidad, así que una disculpa por eso._**

 ** _Me he dado cuenta de que no he hecho un fic de Hiccup pidiéndole a Astrid matrimonio. O sea, no de manera canónica._**

 ** _Bueno, bienvenidos a ese fic._**

Universo: Canon/Después de HTTYD3, pero obviamente antes de la boda jaj

Rating: K

Pareja: Hiccstrid. Obvio.

Summary: El nuevo Gran Salón está terminado, y para celebrar, los vikingos de Berk montaron toda una fiesta en él. Hiccup siempre debe quedarse después de esta, para despertar a la gente ebria, reordenar las mesas y limpiar un poco el lugar; por suerte, Astrid está para ayudarlo.

* * *

-¡Tres hurras para él gran jefe de Berk!- gritó Gobber, empuñando un tarro repleto de hidromiel. Los demás hombretones le siguieron y entonaron los hurras para Hiccup, quien estaba apoyado en la barra, también con un tarro en la mano, pero este no estaba repleto. Era su primer tarro en toda la noche, y ciertamente no tenía ganas de beber más, en especial por el hecho de que después tendría que quedarse.

Obviamente, su padre siempre bebía en las fiestas de manera desenfrenada, pero considerando lo grande que era, y el aguante que tenía, era muchísimo más fácil. Hiccup no podía beber demasiado, además de que no era fanático de ponerse ebrio; la última vez que eso había sucedido Hiccup término sin la parte superior de su armadura en la entrada de su casa, con Toothless en el establo de Astrid. Aún no averiguaba que había pasado, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no había sido algo bueno, o algo de lo que se debía sentir orgulloso.

-... ¡HURRA!- vocifero Gobber el último "hurra", luego estalló en carcajadas, dándole a Hiccup una fuerte, pero cariñosa palmada en la espalda. - Debo admitirlo muchacho, tenías razón con lo del nuevo diseño del Gran Salón, es mucho más grande y luminoso. La gente se sentirá más contenta en un lugar donde se pueda pasar sin chocarle el trasero a alguien.

Bueno, sí había más espacio, pero eso se debía a que los dragones se habían ido. Hiccup no dijo eso, porque sabía cómo se ponía Gobber cuando le recordabas a Grumpy.

"¡Ese estúpido y bueno para nada de Grumpy! ¡Jamás tendré la fragua caliente como quiero!" Decía con tristeza. "La fragua es insoportablemente espaciosa sin ese dragón sinvergüenza".

Hiccup sólo asintió y sonrió.

-¡Anímate, muchacho! - Gobber estaba algo ebrio, pero sabía exactamente cuando Hiccup se sentía nostálgico. -Todo estará bien, ¡ya lo verás! La gente amará este nuevo Berk. Y ya se acostumbran a vivir... eh, bueno, solos.- lo último lo decía por Hiccup, pero también parecía tratar de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Lo sé, Gobber.- respondió Hiccup. Luego ladeo la cabeza, buscando a alguno de sus amigos, o a su madre.- ¿Has visto a mamá?

-La vi hace poco hablando con Eret. Parece que poco a poco está superando todo. Debe estar por ahí.

Hiccup asintió y le dijo a Gobber que la buscaría. Su madre estaba bien, se lo estaba tomando relativamente mejor de lo que él se lo estaba tomando y quizá eso era... Extraño, porque Hiccup siempre extrañaba terriblemente a Toothless y no sentía que estaba avanzando, así que...

No iba a buscar a su madre, quizá buscaba estar solo. Un poco, distraerse con algo, y dejar de pensar que el Gran Salón evidentemente se veía mucho más vacío. Insoportablemente espacioso, como la fragua.

Se sentó fuera del Gran Salón, lejos de la música. Hoy no iba a dormir, debía recoger todo el desastre una vez que todo el mundo decidiera irse. Se le ocurrió ir a dormir a su casa mientras tanto, pero temía quedarse dormido, en especial porque ya no había nadie quien lo. Despertará en medio de la noche. Recargo su mentón en su mano, mirando aburrido el horizonte de Nuevo Berk, todavía hacían falta algunas cosas, construir casas, estatuas, ajustar el puerto, y tenía planeado hacer una plataforma de madera en uno de los espacios de ahí a modo de puente. Los aldeanos trabajaban rápido, y sus planos no demoraban demasiado en hacerse, pronto, Berk volvería a reconstruirse por completo.

Sin dragones, claro.

-Siempre te aburres en las fiestas, ¿verdad?

Hiccup se giró para ver a Astrid detrás de él, le sonreía y estaba reclinada en la pared detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados, sin hombreras y el cabello atado justo para que no le estorbara en la cara. El castaño sonrió.

-Ciertamente no son lo mío.- bromeó, Astrid rio con suavidad, negando con la cabeza. Nuevo Berk estaba en la oscuridad, salvo por las antorchas y la luz de la luna.- Felicidades por su trabajo en el Gran Salón, jefe.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo.- no lo tomaba como importancia.- Además, necesitábamos un lugar donde comer, la comida de mi madre estaba perforándome las entrañas.

-El jefe siempre viendo por los demás y no por su beneficio.

-Puedo seguir comiendo de su comida, ya sabes, para entrenar mi estómago para la siguiente vez que quieras hacer estofado de yak- Hiccup sonrió triunfal y se giró para no ser golpeado en la cara. Astrid sí lo golpeó, pero se limitó a patearlo en la espalda, sacándole el aire.

-Bueno, jefe mentiroso, dijiste que te había gustado.

-Las papas no estaban tan mal.

-Mentiroso.- ella entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Hiccup se sintió un poco mal, quizá había sido algo pesado.- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que la fiesta termine?

-No tengo opción. Mañana todos tendrán una resaca gigante y lo mejor es que el Gran Salón esté en orden.- Hiccup se reclino, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el suelo ligeramente detrás de su torso, echó hacia atrás su cabeza, para ver a su novia.- ¿Quieres acompañarme? Recogeremos mesas y echaremos a gente ebria fuera de aquí.

-Suena como una oferta difícil de rechazar. -bromeó Astrid.- Muy romántica.

-Oh sí, yo limpio el vómito mientras tu amenazas a gente ebria con tu hacha.- Hiccup sonrió de lado y Astrid se rio un poco.- Y podemos levantar mesas juntos.

-Me gusta la idea de amenazar, ¿Puedo usar rudeza innecesaria?

Un mechón dorado de cabello se escapó del agarre y aterrizó en la mejilla de Astrid, opacando uno de sus ojos, ella hizo un mohín, y en un gesto casi automático y con gracia lo apartó para después colocarlo detrás de su oreja, terminando con una sonrisa. Hiccup sintió que no podía dejar de verla, y que definitivamente era hermosa incluso a la luz de las antorchas.

Recordó la pregunta casi después de un minuto de haberla hecho, pero no pudo responder tan alto como creyó que sonaría.

-Toda la que quieras.- susurró, sin apartar su mirada de ella, provocando que ella le mirase confundida y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y nariz.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Nada.- respondió Hiccup, sintiéndose bobo, como si fuera un adolescente viendo a la chica que le gusta. Creyó haber superado esa fase, eso de quedarse estático mirando a su novia, pero al parecer, eso estaba volviendo.- Sólo que... bueno, te ves más bonita que de costumbre.

Hiccup le lanzaba cumplidos de vez en cuando, y a Astrid le parecían tiernos, aunque molestos porque la hacían sonrojar y sentirse como tonta. Hiccup siempre había sido el romántico de la relación a pesar de ser un completo despistado, y esta vez, como todas las veces, el comentario la tomaba por sorpresa.

-Oh.- fue lo único que pudo decir, sintiendo las mejillas arder y ver como Hiccup sonreía ampliamente.- Tu no... Quiero decir...- Astrid trató de contraatacar, pero no pudo hacerlo.- ¿A qué se debe eso?

-Sólo te mire y creí que sería un buen momento para decirte lo linda que te ves justo ahora.- Hiccup no sonaba sarcástico, explicó todo en esa oración como si fuera cualquier cosa. Astrid sintió las mejillas explotar.- ¿No fue buen momento?

-No lo esperaba.- negó Astrid con una sonrisa y buscando escapar de los ojos de Hiccup.- Yo... ¿De verdad quieres que te ayude con el Gran Salón?

Hiccup sintió una punzada. Era algo pesado y quedarse despierto podía llegar a ser algo... molesto.

-No tienes que, puedes ir a dormir si quieres...

-No, creo que sería divertido pasar tiempo contigo.- casi se le quiebra la voz por el comentario, no estaba ayudando el comentario de hace un rato.- Ya que, bueno, has estado ocupado con lo del Gran Salón...

-¿Segura? Te desvelaras...

-Soy una chica fuerte, tomaré una siesta en la mañana.- resolvió Astrid encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y también eres muy bonita.- completó Hiccup, travieso, sabiendo que eso la halagaría y por supuesto de que la haría enfadar.

-¡Oh, cállate! - le reprendió Astrid, sintiendo que su cara iba a estallar.

Hiccup reía.

* * *

-Bien, creo que no queda nadie más.- finalizó Astrid, cerrando las puertas del Gran Salón. Hiccup terminó de trapear y enjuagó el trapeador en la cubeta con agua limpia.

-Y creo que no hay más vómito, o hidromiel en el suelo.- coincidió Hiccup, ya habían terminado de ordenar y de sacar a todos los borrachos dormidos de ahí. Astrid se dirigió a la tarima, donde estaba la silla del jefe y se sentó en ella.- Disculpe, General, pero esa es la silla del jefe.

-Estoy segura de que no le importa que la use, después de todo, al jefe no le gusta sentarse en ella.- comentó ella siguiéndole el juego, giró la cadera para poner ambas piernas en uno de los reposabrazos y apoyar la espalda en el otro.- ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste estar sentado aquí?- preguntó, sin bromear.

-Cuando era más pequeño, sí.- Hiccup se sentó en la tarima, mirándola.- Ya sabes, antes de saber que mi complexión era más como la de mi madre que como la de mi padre.- explicó medio bromeando, Astrid sonrió.- Papá solía llevarme a sus juntas a veces, me sentaba en su regazo mientras hablaba con los demás. Y yo me dormía la mayor parte de las veces.

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

-Suena como algo tierno.- comentó ella.- ¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Cuáles eran las ilusiones del Hiccup de cuatro años?

-Ser como papá, básicamente. Fuerte, alto, con esa voz tan potente y esa barba tan... tan... varonil.- exageró el tono de su voz en la última palabra para darle un toque teatral.- Tener músculos, y no tenerle miedo a nada, a ningún dragón, de hecho.- Hiccup se sintió nostálgico nuevamente.- Ser un gran jefe. El mejor de todos.

-Bueno, la barba puede que la tengas.-Astrid le miró sonriéndole y él sintió que ella lo estaba reconfortando.- Pero, ya eres un gran jefe. Mírate, estas dirigiendo la construcción de una aldea desde los cimientos, y lo haces bastante rápido, no cualquiera podría hacer eso.

Hiccup hizo el tic de los hombros, apartó la mirada y suspiró.

-No lo sé...

-Stoick estaría orgulloso.- le interrumpió.- Como yo lo estoy, y como todos los que estamos aquí. Y te aseguro que si Toothless te viera, también lo estaría.

Hiccup sacó el aire por la boca.

-Los primeros días lo pensé.- comentó Hiccup, Astrid le devolvió una mirada confundida. - Lo que dijeron Grimmel y Drago, quizá soy un fraude y no soy nada sin Toothless.- confesó por primera vez. Se lo había guardado tanto que el castaño ya tenía la sospecha de que esa era la razón por la cual se sentía melancólico.- Puede que termine de construir la aldea, pero, ¿luego qué? No tendré nada que construir, inventar o mejorar, no arreglaré armas porque no las usamos, no arreglaré sillas de montar porque tampoco las usamos. Después de todo lo que pasó yo...

Astrid se levantó de la silla, camino unos cuantos pasos y se sentó junto a él.

-¿No te vas a sentir completo?

Hiccup hizo una mueca.

-Es lo que temo. Y tengo miedo de que les pase lo mismo a todos aquí por mi culpa, quizá si hubiera escuchado a Gobber antes...

-Oye.- le interrumpió.- Escucha, somos fuertes. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, los berkianos siempre nos reponemos de todo, y claro que no te culparan.

-Pero...

-Era algo que teníamos que hacer.- finalizó la rubia.- Nos protegiste a todos y nos salvaste. Sólo debemos buscar algo que hacer, tejer canastas, hacer pasteles, extender nuestro dominio a otras islas, pelear con los ingleses.- bromeó suavemente, reconfortado a Hiccup, su semblante cambio un poco y se vio un poco menos preocupado.- En realidad, todos están preocupados por ti.

\- ¿Qué?

-Has estado encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo, y la otra parte estas construyendo cosas.- explicó Astrid. -No sería extraño, si no te vieras tan triste todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, es que es difícil.

-Lo sabemos. - respondió ella.- Yo lo sé. - afirmó.- Extraño a Stormfly, su compañía, y las cosas que hacía por mí. Pero sé que está bien, en alguna parte. Cambió todo mi mundo, era la única excusa para no quedarme en casa a tejer suéteres.

Hiccup la miró sonriendo con nostalgia.

-¿Tejer?

-Mamá siempre quiso que aprendiera a pelear, pero también a tejer.- explicó Astrid, como si no fuera la gran cosa.-Ya sabes, también quería que aprendiera a cocinar, cosa que no he hecho, pero puedo mejorar.

-Vaya.- murmuró. -Lamento lo que dije hace un rato, lo del estofado, creo que me pasé un poco.

-Ya sé que cocino mal.- Astrid no se veía molesta y eso para Hiccup era un alivio.- Creo que es lindo que comas mi comida, aunque después te de indigestión por tres días.

-Es una prueba de cuanto te amo.- dijo Hiccup a la ligera antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había dicho las palabras que usualmente, no estaba acostumbrado a decirle a Astrid.

Ella se sonrojó y le golpeó con suavidad en el hombro.

-Deja de decir cursilerías.- le regañó, Hiccup se frotó el hombro para mitigar el dolor del golpe, a pesar de que Astrid no buscaba hacerle daño, sus golpes dolían un poco más de lo que ella creía.

-¿Entonces, huías cada vez que veías a tu madre con un ovillo de lana y agujas?- retomó Hiccup la conversación, Astrid resoplo.

-No era tanto por tejer, ¿Sabes?- respondió-Era un poco más porque a mi madre le parecía el momento perfecto para preguntarme cosas tontas, como que chicos me gustaban o como me imaginaba de adulta.

-Bueno, por lo menos hablaban, papá solamente hablaba conmigo cuando no tenía a nadie más con quién hacerlo o porque había roto o destruido algo.- recordó Hiccup sonriendo. Su padre había cambiado mucho desde la batalla con el Muerte Roja, cosa que agradecía de sobre manera o si no, bueno, seguramente el estaría en una isla desierta, con Toothless, buscando comida o quizá muerto.- ¿Y qué le decías? ¿Quién era el chico más lindo de toda la aldea para Astrid Hofferson?

Astrid rodo los ojos.- Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando Ruffnut nos habló como por una hora sobre Fishlegs y Snotlout?

-La hora más larga de mi vida, ¿cómo olvidarlo?

-Bueno, era algo parecido, los elegía en modo de saber quién era el más útil de ustedes.- dijo sintiéndose algo avergonzada.- Pero cuando me di cuenta lo descarté, Snotlout jamás me gustó. Así que...- vaciló. -Me fui por el que fuera más lindo.

-¿Y quién lo era?- preguntó el castaño, en el fondo, deseaba que fuera él, porque, vamos, en el viejo Berk donde todavía los vikingos y dragones peleaban entre sí, Hiccup era tan útil como un saco de piedras tirado en el suelo, pero por lo menos esperaba haber sido "lindo" para Astrid.

-Tuff.- dijo Astrid, aguantando las ganas de reírse de la cara que puso Hiccup.

-No estás hablando en serio.- exclamó Hiccup impresionado. Astrid asintió con la cabeza.- ¿¡Que!? ¿De verdad?

-Fue una etapa breve de mi vida.- se excusó Astrid.- Luego, afilaste mi hacha gratis y pensé que eras lindo. Y tonto. Pero no tanto como Tuffnut, así que eso te hacía mejor.- Explicó medio riéndose.- Pero eras... insoportable. Balbuceabas todo el tiempo y ni siquiera sabias usar una navaja.

-Bueno, ahora sé cómo usarla.

-Sí, porque te enseñe.- atajó Astrid, Hiccup soltó una carcajada en respuesta.- Y conforme me daba cuenta de que Tuffnut era más idiota al pasar los días y que tú eras tolerable, me gustaste más tú.- Le picó el pecho con su dedo.-Pero nunca iba a admitirlo, primero que nada, porque no quería que todos dejarán de verme como alguien rudo. Y en segunda, porque odiaba la sensación de... bueno... Que me gustara alguien.

Hiccup se rio.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entrenaste un dragón y luego me raptaste para enseñarme de que son criaturas maravillosas.- sonrió ella.- Lo demás es obvio.

-No sé qué decir- Hiccup se quedó pensativo.- ¿De verdad Tuffnut? Digo, no tiene nada de malo, es más, es gracioso, en el buen sentido pero vaya que es raro de que tu segunda opción haya sido Tuffnut.

-Bueno, Tuffnut no tenía la cabeza tan grande.

-¿Que insinúa, general Hofferson?

Astrid sólo respondió riéndose suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

-Quizá su cabeza Jefe, sea un poco... ya sabe, grande.- se burló Astrid, siguiéndole el juego a su novio. Hiccup también se rio.

-Mi cabeza no es tan grande.- señaló su cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta.- Es de un tamaño normal, como la de todos los demás.

-Jum...

\- ¿No lo es?

-Quizá todos los músculos que deberías tener se fueron a tu cabeza.- Astrid picó con uno de sus dedos la cabeza del castaño. Hiccup hizo una mueca.

-Muy graciosa.- habló con sarcasmo. Astrid se inclinó hacia él Hasta apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro del castaño, tenía sueño e incluso sentía la cabeza llena de nubes, pero no quería irse de su lado. Hiccup era demasiado cómodo en ese momento como para solamente levantarse e ir hasta su cama; sintió como la cabeza de él se inclinaba contra la de ella, seguramente pensando lo mismo.

A Astrid se le vino un recuerdo a la mente, en el antiguo Gran Salón, cuando toda la pandilla ayudó a Hiccup a limpiar (aunque Snotlout se la pasó quejándose y los gemelos haciendo destrozos para posteriormente dormir junto a Fishlegs), se había hecho tarde y todos se habían quedado dormidos en las mesas o en el suelo, Hiccup y Astrid muy juntos al parecer, porque lo primero que escucharon al despertar fue la risa de Gobber y el grito que dio: "¡Por Thor, ya cánsense!". Fue la primera vez en la que Astrid se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto ella y él lo siguieran atrasando, algún día ellos debían casarse, algún día ella debía ser la jefa de Berk y algún día ambos tendrían hijos, una casa en la colina, ella tendría que cocinar, hacer la casa, claro, quizá Hiccup la ayudaría con todo eso, pero no eran sólo las tareas domésticas, Astrid tendría que cambiar su peinado, incluso de ropa, ¿qué pasaría cuando ella quedase embarazada? Se hincharía como un globo, se pondría más irritable... ¿Qué pasaba si ella y Hiccup se distanciaban? ¿Él la seguiría queriendo cuando fuera una mujer llena de arrugas y cabellos blancos?

Casarse implicaba todo eso. Y aunque su madre le había dicho que estaba exagerando (Heather y Fishlegs también le dijeron algo similar) Astrid estaba aterrada; jamás se había planteado de idea tener niños, vamos, ni siquiera se veía como una madre.

-Hiccup. - Lo llamó, este dio un respingo, parecía que empezaba a quedarse dormido; Astrid no iba a permitirlo, necesitaba saber algo primero.

-Sí, dime.- repuso él con voz adormilada.

-¿Realmente quieres... ya sabes, casarte...?- Astrid vaciló durante toda la oración, dudando si era buen momento como para preguntarles sobre eso.

Hiccup abrió nuevamente los ojos, vaya, esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Las únicas veces en las que ambos hablaron sobre matrimonio, Astrid cambiaba de tema abruptamente sin siquiera dejarle hablar, así que escuchar eso de Astrid era sumamente nuevo para él.

-Siempre y cuando sea contigo, pues sí. - Hiccup sonrió y alzó su cabeza, buscando la morada de la rubia. La respuesta había sonado tan sencilla y tan fácil en sus labios que Astrid por un momento dudo si lo que había dicho había sido de corazón. Se lo pensó un poco, una persona que no lo sintiera de verdad no lo diría tan fácil, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué?

Hiccup alzó las cejas y soltó una risa nerviosa. Desconocía el motivo del interrogatorio tan repentino, pero le gustaban esos momentos en los que ambos hablaban de cómo se sentían uno con el otro. Quizá ella necesitaba saber algo.

-Porque te amo.- respondió breve, espero que Astrid se sonrojara o incluso que le golpeara en el brazo, pero no fue así.- Y porque, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sin importar qué.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.- Hiccup de repente se sintió incómodo, era obvio que quizá a ella no le bastaba esa respuesta, pero ¿qué tal que ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Qué pasaba si ella no quería pasar el resto de su vida con él? Claro que lo entendería, pero dolería hasta la médula perderla.- ¿Tú no quieres?- preguntó, francamente asustado.

-Bueno yo...- Astrid apartó la mirada y junto sus manos para tratar de tronar las articulaciones de sus dedos, siendo ese su propio tic nervioso.- Es que... Claro que me gustaría pero...

-¿No estás segura?

-¡No! No es eso, claro que me quiero casar pero hay tantas cosas que no sé. - respondió, avergonzada de sus sentimientos.

Hiccup asintió.

-No quiero que cocines o que trates de hacer las cosas que todo el mundo quiere que hagas como esposa. Realmente no me importaría ayudarte o...

-Tampoco es eso.

Hiccup se sintió aún más confundido y perdido que antes. Buscó la mano de ella y la sostuvo con firmeza, esperando que Astrid le devolviera la mirada.

-¿Qué es entonces?

El castaño estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa (la que sea) ellos podían resolverlo. Solo tenían que hablar un poco, entenderse.

Astrid suspiró antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué pasará después? Quiero decir, tendremos hijos, una casa, envejecemos, ya no volveré a ser la misma, ya sabes, seré vieja... No lo sé, creo que tengo un miedo muy tonto de que dejes de quererme o algo así... O que yo deje de quererte. No puedes prometer algo así tan pronto y tan a la ligera, no sabes ni siquiera lo que va a pasar mañana y...

-Sí puedo.

-Hiccup...

-Astrid, desde hace mucho que lo sé. - Hiccup posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Astrid e hizo que ella le mirara a los ojos.- No me gustaría estar junto a nadie más que contigo. Y sí, bueno, quizá nos pongamos viejos y todo, pero no creo que un par de arrugas hagan que dejes de ser tan increíble como lo eres justo ahora.

Astrid sonrió de lado, halagada. Si Hiccup podía amarla con todo y arrugas, entonces quizá la idea de la boda no era tan mala.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría estar con alguien que no fueras tú.- admitió, mirándolo con ternura.- ¿Crees que sea tiempo de casarnos?

-Podemos esperar más, si es lo que necesitas.

-Creo que podemos casarnos este año.- vaciló Astrid.

-¿Quieres una boda grande? ¿O una pequeña?

-Somos vikingos y tú eres el jefe, ¿qué tan pequeña puede ser?

-Bueno, tienes razón.- Hiccup coincidió y ambos rieron.- ¿Quieres que sea de día o de noche?

-¿Importa?- cuestionó la rubia rodando los ojos.

-¡Claro que importa! Todo depende de eso, tu vestido, las decoraciones, nos podemos casar aquí incluso... ¡Oh! también importara en que época del año nos casaremos, saber si hará frío o calor...

-Eso suena a mucho trabajo.

-Pero será divertido.

-Quizá.- Astrid le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso, Hiccup cerró los ojos y también se acercó a ella.

Recordó algo sumamente importante cuando estuvo a milímetros de los labios de ella.

-¡No te lo he pedido!

-¿Ah?

-Es que no... No te he pedido matrimonio.- Hiccup parecía un niño pequeño y Astrid no sabía si debía preocuparse por eso.

-¿Quieres decir... frente a todos?- preguntó, dubitativa.

-¿Quieres que sea frente a todos? - Hiccup se vio sorprendido nuevamente.

-Bueno, no, pero creí que tendrías que declararte frente a todos, ya sabes, porque eres el jefe y ya sabes...

-No tengo que hacer eso. -Hiccup se rio entre dientes.- Si no es lo que quieres... Es más, incluso podríamos hacerlo ahora.- vaciló mirando a las puertas del Gran Salón nuevo.

-Podríamos...-coincidió Astrid. Ella recargo su cuerpo en el del castaño, aliviada de que Hiccup no tuviera que arrodillarse frente a toda la aldea sólo para pedir su mano.

El castaño empezó a silbar, tratando de entonar correctamente la melodía que sus padres habían cantado frente a él hace unos años. Astrid la reconoció de inmediato, ella, en cambio, la había escuchado una vez hacia un año, en el aniversario de muerte de Stoick, Valka y Hiccup cantaron esa canción juntos. Sabía de qué iba, con esa canción, Stoick The Vast le había pedido matrimonio a Valka después de una batalla con los berserkers.

Hiccup se levantó, silbando aún

Astrid tragó saliva con las mejillas encendidas y esforzando a su mente a recordar aquella canción.

- _Por bravo mar navegaré... Ahogarme yo no temo_...- cantó Hiccup, no era un buen cantante, la manera teatral en la que estaba entonando la melodía era sumamente vergonzosa.- _Y surcare la tempestad si eres para mí..._

 _"¡Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz...!_

 _Me harán dejar mi viaje._

 _Si me prometes corazón..._

 _Amarte..."_

Hiccup la miró expectante, extendiendo una de sus manos con la intención de levantar a la rubia de la tarima y bailar con ella; Astrid tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas, rompió a reír con una carcajada nerviosa. Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, por lo menos, si olvidaba la canción nadie más que Hiccup lo notaria.

-Vamos, sabes la letra.- reprocho Hiccup.-No me hagas quedar en ridículo.- bromeó aún con la mano tendida.

- _Amarme por la eternidad_...- cantó Astrid en voz baja, Hiccup sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad.- _Mi buen amor, tan dulce y leal me asombran tus palabras._..- tomó la mano de Hiccup y ahora que ambos estuvieron de pie, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. El castaño empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella, pero eso no le daba más pistas.- _No quiero una empresa audaz, es bastante si me abrazas..._

- _¡Sortijas de oro te traeré...!_ \- continuo Hiccup con una voz excesivamente grave, Astrid volvió a reír.- _¡Poemas te voy a cantar! ¡Te cuidaré de todo mal si siempre me acompañas!_

 _-¿¡Sortijas de oro para qué!? ¡Poemas no me importan ya!... ¡Tu mano ehh...! Ahh..._

-" _Sostener, mejor".-_ \- La ayudó.

-Oh, claro. _Tu mano sostener mejor..._

- _¡Mejor que eso no hay más!-_ Hiccup desafino cruelmente en la última frase, acto seguido el castaño tomó las manos de la rubia y la hizo moverse de un lado a otro.- ¿ _Qué haces?_ \- preguntó divertida.

-Es la parte del baile.- Respondió con ternura y la hizo girar.- Sígueme.

-De acuerdo.- Y Astrid trato de seguirle el ritmo.

- _¡Con tus abrazos y tu amor, en las danzas y en los sueños!_ \- cantaron al mismo tiempo.

- _¡Te cuidaré de todo mal!-_ \- cantó Hiccup.

- _-¡Si siempre me acompañas!_

 _-¡Por bravo mar navegaré,_

 _Ahogarme yo no temo!_

 _¡Y surcaré la tempestad..._ \- "-el castaño tomó a Astrid de la cintura y la elevó por los aires mientras daban vueltas.

 _Si eres para miIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!-Hiccup sostuvo como pudo la última nota, quebrándola totalmente, en algún punto, la pierna ortopédica tambaleó y se zafó del muñón de Hiccup, haciéndolo caer en el acto aun cargando a Astrid.- ¡AH!

-¡Ouch!

¡TRAS! Cayeron sobre una mesa y esta se reventó en mil pedazos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Hiccup, Astrid había caído a su lado, ninguno se había herido.- Bueno, ya es oficial.

-Lo es.- coincidió Astrid, quedándose en el sueño con él, ambos mirando al techo.- Fue divertido.

-Gracias por cantar esa canción conmigo. - Hiccup la miró y ella le regresó la mirada.-No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí.

-No fue nada, de hecho, me gusta.- Astrid le sonrió y buscó la mano del castaño para después estrecharla con la propia.- Me gusta porque la cante contigo y porque es demasiado especial aunque me hayas tirado contra el piso.

-Te dije que lo sentía.

-No hace que duela menos.-bromeó ella acercando su cara contra la de él.- Y significa que nos casaremos y que Gobber se volverá loco.

-Bueno, por fin tendrá lo que siempre quiso desde que tú y yo nos conocimos.

-¿Desde hace tanto?

-Bueno, desde que le dije que me gustabas.

-Que dulce.- admiró Astrid con una sonrisa juguetona.-¿Que nos hizo caer?

-Fue mi tonta pierna, creo que necesita unos ajustes... Y debo reparar esta mesa.

-Nada que no puedas arreglar.- murmuró Astrid contra los labios de él.

Hiccup rio con suavidad.- Tienes razón.- y le besó.

* * *

 _ **Siento yo que este fic es muy pequeño comparado a todo el tiempo en el que me fui, lo lamento. Tuve un bloqueo bien feo y mas aparte la universidad llega a ser algo celosa con mi tiempo :C**_

 _ **Prometo ponerme las pilas pronto, una vez mas lo lamento unu**_

 _ **¿Como la estan pasando con la cuarentena?**_


End file.
